The Werewolf Outsider
by Arianna11221
Summary: What happens when an outsider can become a wolf? Well, naturally, she will find herself in a world of adventure filled with werewolves, vampires, special abilities, and of course, love. Note: Bella Swan DOES NOT EXIST in this story. *I only take credit for the characters and story line I have created*
1. Outsider

I pulled into the small lot and turned off the engine. Looking out my windshield I could see about a half dozen or so, small, two story houses, spread out over 10 acres of land. Then I looked at the house almost directly in front of me. When I researched this reservation this house was marked as the elder's home. The Elder… Would he, or she, know anything about my… problem? I leaned forward and rested my forehead on the steering wheel. What if he/she thinks I'm crazy, what if the legend isn't true after all, I thought to myself; What if I am crazy, just like Jared! NO, I can't think about that! Suppressed panic and fear bubble to the surface and I let a few tears fall from my green eyes before I pulled myself together. "He can't hurt me anymore" I said to myself, almost sobbing, "He's locked up, I am safe, I am safe, I am safe…". I looked back up at the house wiping my eyes. I need to do this I told myself; I have to know. I opened the car door and stepped out into a cool summer breeze that ruffled my long red hair. It was colder here in La Push then it was in Winthrop. I could smell the ocean from here. Slowly I made my way up the dirt drive toward the house. I walked around to the front thinking it would be more polite to knock on the front door. Taking a deep breath I knocked twice on the door, harder maybe than I would have in other circumstances. A woman's voice answered, calling "I'll be right there just let yourself in". So, hesitating slightly, I opened the door and stepped inside.

Immediately I was bombarded with the strong smell of herbs; which I noticed were hanging from the high ceiling in bunches. A tall, skinny older woman with long grey hair, shot with black, braided down her back came bustling into the hall and looked at me a little taken aback. "Oh, I thought you were Sam" she said looking me up and down. "I'm sorry" I said because what else am I supposed to say. She smiled warmly, "No it's fine, is there something I can do for you" she asked as she wiped her hands on a small green cloth she took from her jeans pocket. "Ummm…" I said not sure were to begin, "I needed some…. Ummmm…. help"; and by the way I said it I sound like I need serious help! Mental Help! She looked curiously at me, looking me up and down again as if she would be able to tell if I was an axe murderer looking to steal her herbs or something by just looking at me. "Come in and sit and we can… talk" she said, a question in her voice as if to say, "You do want to talk, right?"

I followed her into a large kitchen. There was a large hearth instead of a stove set into the wall to my right, a small wood burning oven next to it, and lots of pots and pans of all shapes and sizes hanging from the ceiling; along with the herbs. Large cabinets lined one wall, one open revealed baking supplies. She pointed to a wooden chair that was at one side of a small round table under a window and said "Please sit down". I did as I was told and watched as she took a large pot off of the flames. As she worked I looked around the kitchen some more from where I sat. The round table I was sitting at was not the only table in the room. A long rectangular table was in the center, large enough for a 6 foot man to lie on and take a nice nap. But he would have to either clear it first or lie on top of all the mixing bowls, herbs, and small chopping knives that now clutter it; not exactly a comfy night's sleep. She placed the pot on a large cooling rack next to the hearth that was tall enough for her to stir the pot on without bending over too much. She turned back to me wiping her hands again on that green cloth and walked towards me. She took the seat across the table from me and sat, waiting. What was I supposed to say, it was going to sound crazy and I said so. "This is going to sound crazy, and I mean like really nuts, but I wanted to know… I need to know if…" and I stopped, thinking. How the hell was I going to explain to this old woman that I wanted to know if her tribe's legends were true? She looked at me with curiosity and puzzlement in those deep brown eyes

All of a sudden I wanted to spill my guts to her because in that dark-chocolaty brown stare I saw understanding and true, unflinching trust. I could trust this woman with my deepest secrets and she would never tell a soul, she would help me. "I want to know if your tribe's legend about the men being able to turn into wolves is true" I blurted out not even stopping to think anymore. She looked at me with those brown eyes, searching for an explanation to my question but I was not going to give it, not yet. "Many of my people believe them to be true" she said without taking her eyes from me. "Yes" I said, "But are they really?" She hesitated, looking at me as if trying to tell if I could take the truth. Then and there I wonder if she really did think I was nuts. My eyes welled with tears, "Please" I whispered "I'm not crazy…" but she held her hands up and said "I never said I thought you were crazy did I?" "No" I said "But…" "But nothing, I need you to trust me when I say I do not think you are crazy" she said in a firm tone. "Why do you want to know about our legends and specifically, the men to wolf story?" she asked still looking firm. "I…" I stuttered, twisting my hands together in my lap. "I need…" "Why do you need to know" she interrupted. She didn't sound impatient but what I had asked had obviously gotten her attention. I could tell her I told myself. I took a deep breath, "OK, but you have to promise you won't call the police" I knew it sounded stupid and clearly she did too but she said "I promise" anyway. I took another deep breath. How should I say this?! "OK, I want… I need to know because…" I said and then the next part came out in a rush I couldn't stop, "Ever since I was 14 I've been able to transform into a wolf, just like the men in that story; I had always gotten sick as a child and then when I was 14 I got mono and then one day my parents were out shopping and I was at home lying in bed and all of a sudden I was 40 feet tall and I was on the floor. I had fallen out of bed and I was furry! I didn't know what to do so I focused really hard on being human again and I turned back. I never told my parents but I've been able to transform ever since." I covered my face with my hands, hoping to God she wouldn't take one of her pans down from the ceiling and start hitting me over the top of the head with it screaming "OUT, OUT".

I snuck a peek at her and she looked mildly surprised, but otherwise, she was not moving for a pan; yet. "You can turn into a wolf, truly" she asked and it was her turn to sound disbelieving. "Yes" I said, a small quiver in my voice, "Yes" I said again this time stronger as I lifted my head. "Indeed" she said, still disbelieving. "I knew you would think I was crazy" I said, feeling like an idiot. "I don't think you're crazy" she said, "Just… well, curious, I've never heard of anyone outside of the tribe being able to transform. "You believe me then!" I asked in astonishment. "Yes, I believe you; no one would get that worked up over a lie even if they were a good actor". She said with a small smile. I doubted this very highly thinking how bad of an actor I was and how many people could have totally pulled that off as a lie. "That and I can feel your heat from here; all the others have a high body temperature, though you don't seem to be as warm as them." She said pretending to fan herself as if a sudden heat wave had just blown through the open window. I smiled a little at her joke and she smiled back.

All of a sudden the front door opened and a tall, totally buff guy came striding into the room. I say buff because he had no shirt on, only shorts and some worn out looking sneakers. His hair was jet black and his eyes a light green flecked with a copper color. "Oh, there you are Sam" said the old woman. Sam looked at me, curiosity clearly etched on his face. Then he looked over my shoulder at the old woman "Who is this Burdette" he asked? Burdette, so that's what her name was, I didn't even stop to ask. "I was just talking with… I'm sorry I haven't even asked your name, or introduced myself" she said looking apologetic! "My name is Arianna" I said quickly, "Arianna Spade". "My name is Burdette Black" she said "I am the Elder of the Quileute Tribe." She is the Elder! "How old are you Arianna" she asked looking me up and down once more. "I'm 17" I told her, wondering how old she was; probably in her late 60's; but I thought it too impolite to ask. Burdette looked up at Sam, "I have two things for you today Sam" she said. Sam looked puzzled, "But I only need the soup for Emily" he said. "Oh, I have the broth all ready for her," she corrected him, gesturing toward the pot on the cooling rake with her hand, "But, Arianna, may I tell him?" I looked at her in horror. "I… NO" I almost yell. "Arianna, please, he will not think you are crazy, I trust Sam, he will not tell a soul" she said to me, a plea in her voice.


	2. Disbelief

"What" Sam said with a small laugh, he clearly thought Burdette was pulling his leg, "Burdette, you know that's impossible, no one outside the tribe can transform." "When she was 14 she got mono" said Burdette putting 'mono' in air quotations, "And she's been able to transform ever since." "And you believe her?!" said Sam looking from Burdette to me and back again. "I can prove it," I said finally speaking directly to Sam. "I'll prove it right now if you like," I said, all of a sudden full of confidence. Sam stood there for a moment, thinking. He looked like an intelligent guy and my case must have been really interesting because he said, "OK, let's go outside so we don't wreck Burdette's house". So we all walked out the front door, Sam closing it behind him. Thinking before acting I slipped behind a tree, looked to make sure no one was watching, and stripped down. I had gone through too many clothes to not know what would happen if I kept them on when I transformed. Staying behind the tree I allowed myself to slip into my wolf form. I had forgotten how amazing it felt. I came walking out from behind the tree, though they could probably already see me as I was so big. The stunned look on Sam's face made me laugh, although it came out as a bark. "Holy shit," said Sam. "Do not swear," Burdette reprimanded him. "Sorry, but holy…," he said, still looking stunned, "_Do you believe me now,_" I said in my head, directing it toward Sam. "You can talk to me while I'm in human form!" Sam exclaimed, looking bewildered. "_Yes, I can_", I said nodding my big head so Burdette would know my answer too, "_I knew others existed, others like me that is, because when I transformed I could hear them. But I was scared, not knowing who they were, so I blocked them out, made it so they didn't know I could hear and didn't know I was there._" "That is amazing, no one in the pack can do that, no one can block out the others." said Sam. I slipped back behind the tree, put my shorts and t-shirt back on and walked back out. "Well, my case isn't exactly… normal. I'm bound to have differences from… wait; did you say others, how many others are there?" I asked. "Yes, there is a whole pack," said Burdette. "And I am pack leader and there are 7 of us at present," said Sam, still looking at me with curiosity. I felt elated; I was finally going to find out who all those voices were!


	3. The Pack

"Now what," I asked, not sure what to do. "Well, I'll tell you one thing," said Sam, "I don't think it is a good idea for you to live at home anymore." "What do you mean," I asked, confused; was he saying what I thought he was saying? "I mean it would be unwise to have you live anywhere but here on the reservation," he said, turning to Burdette, "What are your thoughts Burdette?" "I agree that it would be best for all of us for Arianna to stay here, however that is not our choice to make, it's hers" said Burdette, looking at me. "I want to stay," I said, perhaps a little too quickly because she raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Look, in Winthrop, it's just me, my mum, dad, and my one friend Gwen. My mother thinks I should have a job and house by now and after what happened a couple months ago with my ex-boyfriend Jared…" I stopped, feeling panic rise in my chest again. "The point is there is nothing there that makes me want to stay, with the exception of my dad and best friend; but there is nothing left for me there." I said pulling myself together.

"If you would like to stay, I have no problem with it, it's just a question of where you will be staying, and if your parents will be ok with it," said Burdette. "I'll tell my parents I'm in a cultural program and I'm switching to your school next year, and I have to stay on reservation all summer to qualify, or something," I invented, thinking my dad would buy it; but would my mother? "That sounds good to me, now, where to house you…." Burdette wondered. "She can stay in one of the houses with another member of the pack," said Sam, "Members of the pack live in these two story houses you see here. Each one is assigned to a person, or couple, once they are 16 so that we are separated from the rest of the tribe," Sam explained, "All of the pack are young so it looks to all the rest of the tribe that we are just a bunch of kids living overhear to be free of our parents. Emily, my wife, she is human, and we share a home that was built for us; the rest of the pack is spread out in the rest of the houses."

I looked around at the houses, there were 5 of the small two story houses Sam mentioned that were built about 20 yards from the woods, and then one larger two story built next to the woods. A dirt path had been worn between all the houses and blueberry bushes flourished around the largest; which I assumed was Sam's. "She should be introduced to the rest of the pack before we decide where she stays, I think" said Burdette, turning to walk back to her house, "I'm sure you'll be able to handle that without me, I'll bring the broth over to Emily myself." Sam nodded and turned to me, "Follow me, I'll call them to the meadow." We walked past all the houses to a large meadow with a thick, old tree in the center. I saw a patch of woods behind the meadow and barely visible behind the topmost branches were the roofs of houses; no doubt the rest of the tribe lived there.

Sam making a loud howling sound brought me back to the meadow. As I looked back at him I could, sense rather than see many large creatures moving towards us. I stood very still, feeling threatened and vulnerable in my human form and yearning to change into a wolf again but I held myself back; not a good idea with so many strangers around me. That's when 6 huge wolves came walking slowly into the meadow. One white streaked with silver, another light hazel, and yet another deep chocolate brown. It was the deep chocolate brown one that caught my eye; it was bigger than the hazel one and looked much stronger somehow. As I watched they all formed a circle around us. I could hear their voices, speaking to each other saying things like, "_Who is the girl_", and "_Damn, she's hot_". My cheeks turned pink under their staring and comments. "Can you guys change back, it will make it easier for me to explain," said Sam to the group at large. They all retreated back to the woods, and then 6 humans reemerged, looking slightly disheveled as they had quickly redressed with clothes they had carried tied to their legs. "What's going on Sam," asked a tall, muscular, brown eyed and brown haired guy; he was very handsome. "Wait for the others Jacob," said Sam. When all the others had gathered in front of Sam and I, he spoke again, "This," he said gesturing towards me, "Is Arianna Spade, and she has just confided in Burdette and myself something I did not think possible. She, like us, can become a wolf…" "WHAT?!" yelled a huge guy with thick arms. "Let me finish Paul," said Sam, "Arianna, will you show them, as they have already shown you theirs. Which might I add in any other circumstances would have been a gigantic problem for us." He said glaring at the pack. I nodded and walked to the large tree. I once again undressed and slipped into my wolf form.

Gasps came from the two women among the group; all the men looking astonished. "How the hell is that even possible!" exclaimed woman with black hair streaked with blonde highlights standing next to the guy called Paul. "I'm not sure Emma, I don't understand and neither does Burdette." said Sam. "_Sam, should I show them my other ability_" I directed at Sam alone. "I think so," he said aloud and everyone looked at him, puzzled. "_Hello, I'm Arianna, and not only can I become a wolf, I can also speak to you guys while you are in human form_," I said to the group at large through my mind. One boy, who appeared to be the youngest, flinched. A few of the others jaw's dropped in shocked. "This is really fucking weird," said Paul. I walked back behind the tree and again changed back into human form and then put my clothes back on. "You're telling me," I said, walking back to the group and smiling slightly.


	4. Introductions

The others still looked a little taken aback. I knew this was a lot to take in, it had been for me when I first transformed, so I allowed them to soak it all in. A few minutes past, all of their eyes still on me, and I looked to Sam. "What now," I asked him. "Arianna is going to stay here on the reservation, she is one of us and therefore I expect you to all treat her as such. She needs to be filled in on all of our rules, secrets, and she needs a place to stay; if only temporarily," he said to the group. I wondered what other things I would learn when they started 'filling me in'. "Sam, your manners are appalling, you haven't even introduced her to us," said the thin, strong young woman with black hair streaked with blonde. "Your right, I'm sorry Arianna," Sam apologized, "This is Emma," he said gesturing to the girl who had just spoken. "This is Paul," he said pointing to the thick armed man behind Emma; Paul waved. "Leah and Seth Clearwater," he continued pointing first to a tall girl with short cut hair and then to the young boy who had flinched when I talked to them in their minds. "It's nice to meet you," said Seth; Leah nodded to me. "Jared," Sam said, pointing to a short guy standing next to Sam with light brown hair, "and this is Jacob," Sam finished pointing to the tall, dark haired and dark eyed guy who had caught my eye earlier. "It's very nice to meet all of you," I said, smiling around at them all.

"So, anyone have a spare room in their house she can stay in," said Sam getting straight to the point. "I do," said Jared, looking at me with apparent attraction. I was nervous around him, his name was that of my ex and well…. "She can stay with me if she likes," said Jacob, and my heart lifted. I caught Jacob's eye and silently thanked him; glad I didn't have to stay with Jared. "It's up to you Arianna," said Sam, "I warn you though, Jared is notorious for coming onto girls a little too strongly, even ones he has only just met three seconds ago." I laughed. Jared looked mad. "Oh that's right," said Paul, jeeringly, "And Jakey's never had a girlfriend before." Jacob walked right up to Paul and tossed him to the ground. I was shocked, but then I realized both boys were smiling. Paul jumped up and was about to try and put Jacob in a head lock but Sam called them to attention, "That's enough! Arianna, the choice is yours." "I'll stay with Jacob, if that's ok," I said. Sam nodded, "Jacob, why don't you show Arianna to your house, give her a tour. The rest of you can go back to whatever the hell you were doing." Jacob nodded and walked over to me. "Hey," he said. "Hi, thanks for letting me stay at your house," I said, a little awkwardly. "It's no problem, ummm, so this way," he said and began walking towards the houses.

I walked next to him gazing around. Everywhere I looked I saw beautiful, open land, I could smell the sea in the open air, and I could hear all kinds of animals roaming around in the forest; with my enhanced hearing I could identify a fox stalking a rabbit, a squirrel running over a branch, and two of the pack moving through the trees. I sensed someone looking at me and turned my head slightly to look at Jacob out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at me, and when he noticed I knew he was looking, he looked away. "It's beautiful here," I said, tilting my head back to feel the sun on my face; a light wind ruffling my hair. "You haven't seen anything yet, I'll take you down to the beach after I show you the house; you'll like it down there, I know I do." He said looking down at me, he was a little taller than me; I was at eye level with the top of his shoulder. If he hugged me he could rest his chin on the top of my head; for some reason that notion sounded oh so very inviting.


	5. Room and Board

Jacob came to a halt in front of the house closest to the meadow. He opened the door and gestured for me to go ahead of him. "Thank you," I said, as he held the door and then walked in after me. I walked into a large room that made me want to grab a cup of cocoa and sit in front of the fire. A big fireplace was set in the center of the wall to my left; three patchwork puffs were in a semi-circle in front of the fire. Behind the puffs was a large cherry coffee table and behind that a big squashy couch with a blanket and plush pillows thrown on it. The room looked so cozy! Two doors were in the wall to my right, and directly across was three more doors. One was open and I saw it led to a kitchen, another opened to reveal a bathroom with a shower, but the third was closed and looked as if it hadn't been opened in years.

Jacob shut the door and walked into the room, "Welcome home," he said smiling. I had expected a huge mess, him being a guy and all, but it was neat and clean. He walked over to the door on the right wall closest to the front door. "This room is yours, I haven't opened a window in here in forever so it's going to be covered in dust," he said apologetically. "I don't mind," I said walking over to him. The room was dark. I felt Jacob walk past me and walk over to a window. He threw it wide open and sun flooded the room. It was a fair sized room; a queen size bed was in the center of the room, pushed up against the wall but it had no sheets or anything on it. The window Jacob had just opened was to the left of the bed. He walked over to another window on the wall to my right and opened it. A padded bench was set at the end of the bed, a blanket folded over it. A nightstand was underneath the window next to the bed with a lamp on top. A dresser was next to door, a mirror with a frame made of branches hanging on the wall over it, a small desk sat under the window to my right and a plush armchair was in the far right corner of the room.

Jacob was right; a layer of dust lay over everything and when Jacob had opened the window dust had billowed into the air. "That," he said pointing to the door on the wall to my left, "Is your closet, I have no idea if there is anything in their but if there is and you don't want it, just chuck it in my room." I walked over to the closet and opened it. There was a large trunk in there with a key sticking out of it. I turned the key and opened the trunk. Inside, folded neatly, were a comforter, sheets, pillows, everything to make the bed. The comforter was pale blue with white trees growing up from one end; it was made of down and was very soft, probably never used. I stood up and looked around the room. I smiled, I liked it, it was cozy and bright. "This is perfect, thank you so much," I said. "It's no problem. Do you have any bags with you," he asked. "As a matter of fact, I do, but I can handle it on my own," I said walking back to the bedroom door. "I'll give you a hand, I can give you a tour while we are walking," he said following me out of the bedroom door and then out the front door. "Ok, thanks," I said.


	6. The Jeep

As we walked Jacob pointed to each of the houses we passed. The one next to his was occupied by Seth and Leah; Seth not quite old enough to like on his own. The house next to that was empty waiting for Seth to turn 16 so he could move into it. After that was Jared's and after that was Emma and Paul's house. Jacob explained that because Paul and Emma had imprinted on each other so they were allowed to stay in the same home. Set close to the road was Burdette's home which looked warm and inviting even from the outside. We walked a little further and came into view of my dark blue Jeep. I opened the trunk and pulled out my backpack and purse and Jacob grabbed my luggage bag and my pillow. "Were you planning on going somewhere if Burdette said the legend wasn't true?" asked Jacob, eyeing the backpack which was lumpy in places because it was so crammed full of stuff. "Well, I thought I might go to my godmother's for the summer if the legend was not true; she would be able to cheer me up." I said, a slight blush creeping up my face.

I locked the trunk and turned to walk back towards Jacob's house when he said "What happened to your tail lights?" I turned around, "Oh, my ex bashed them in with a baseball bat," I said, an icy feeling spreading through my body even though the weather and I were abnormally warm. "I can fix them for you if you want," he said still studying the tail end of the Jeep, "He must have been really pissed" he said looking at me now out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah he was," I said under my breath. "Well, start 'er up and we can drive it into my garage," he said opening the back door of the Jeep and putting the luggage and pillow on the bench seat. "Your garage?" I said looking around and only now noticing the garage that was half hidden by trees. It was big enough to hold at least four cars and one of the doors was already open. "Alright," I said dumping my stuff in the back seat and closing the door, "Hop in." I hopped up into the driver's seat and turned on the Jeep as Jacob climbed into the passenger's seat. "Just go right over the grass," said Jacob, a slight smile on his face, "Tear it up if you like." I smiled, this would be fun.

I threw the Jeep into drive and put my foot to the floor. We flew over the small embankment and over the first 10 feet of grass. I drove all the way into the center of the yard in front of the garage and then turned the wheel all the way to the left sending us into a perfect donut. Jacob whooped and threw his hands in the air. I laughed and pulled out of the donut sharply. I threw her into reverse and started expertly driving around backwards at to speed and then slammed on the breaks, the headlights facing the entrance to the garage. "That," Jacob said, "Was great! Who taught you to drive like that?" I laughed, "That would be my dad; he took me off-roading all the time as a kid and then taught me to do all his tricks when I got my license. I put the Jeep in drive and pulled into the garage and got out. "We should strap Paul into the car with you next time! He hates it when Emma goes anywhere beyond 70 even on the back roads," he laughed, stuffing books back into my purse which had come undone while we were doing donuts. He handed me the purse and backpack and then grabbed the pillow and suitcase again. We started our walk back to the house still talking about off-road tricks and the best placed he had been to drive 100. I couldn't help but think that if I had this much fun every day I was going to love life here.


	7. Spring Cleaning

**We get to explore a little more of Jacob's house in this chapter and getting ready for La Push! Please give me feedback on my chapters! Thank you and Enjoy! ~Arianna**

Jacob set down the suitcase on the top of the desk and the pillow on the armchair. I put the backpack and purse on the bench at the foot of the bed. He left to find a vacuum to clear the dust off of every surface in the room. He returned with a small hand held and he turned it on and set about the room vacuuming up all the dust. I pulled the bedding out of the closet and smelling them, and decided they could use some fresh air. Jacob led me out the back door through the kitchen and helped me pin up all the bed clothes up on a line connected to a tree on one end and the corner of the house on the other. We walked back into the house and I finished the vacuuming while Jacob made us some lunch. He is so damn helpful, I thought to myself; he could have left me to do this all on my own and gone and, I don't know, run around in the woods or something. I smiled to myself as I put a stack of books in the cabinet that was built into the little bed stand. I started unpacking my clothes and putting them into the drawers of the dresser when Jacob walked in.

"Lunch!" he said. I followed him into the kitchen. There was a sand colored marble top island in the middle with three green fabric topped stools instead of a table and chairs. Along the wall behind it was a marble countertop with a sink and in the right corner was a large refrigerator. On the wall to the left was a small closet which held extra food and a trash can. Next to that was more counter with drawers under it and cabinets above it. A large gas stove was set in the middle of the wall and a microwave was set into the wall above it. To the right was a small wall behind the refrigerator that separated the kitchen from a small hallway ending in the door that led to the backyard.

Two stools were pulled out and a plate sat on the counter in front of each with a large sandwich and chips on it. "Thanks," I said, sitting down and shoving a handful of chips into my mouth; I was starving! "You're welcome, iced tea?" he asked, pulling a large pitcher of the tea out of the fridge. I swallowed hard, "Yeah thanks," I said. He handed me a glass and then sat down after pouring himself one. The sandwich was good and I ate it in about 3 minutes flat. I shoveled down the chips and then gulped the iced tea. I was acting completely un-ladylike but when you're a wolf and your hungry you don't give a shit about table manners. I glanced over at Jacob and saw his plate was wiped clean of food too. "That was good," I said, standing up and picking up our plates and glasses. I walked over and put them in the sink. "Well, I'm almost done unpacking," I said turning around and leaning up against the sink. "Ok, when your done I'll take you down to the beach. You should probably change into something that you don't mind getting wet, or ripped," he said, a slight smile crossing his face. I smiled. "Alright," I said and walked out of the kitchen and back into the room.

I finished putting my clothes into the dresser and pulled a wooden box which held my hair ties and jewelry out of my suitcase and put it on top. Then I put my boots and sneakers in the closet with my now empty suitcase. I pulled all my toiletries out of my purse and put them in the top drawer of the dresser and on the top next to the jewelry box. Finally I put my favorite book on top of the nightstand and packed the purse and backpack away in the closet. I changed quickly into an old light blue t-shirt and a pair of ragged old jean shorts and walked into the living room. "All set," I said and Jacob got up. "Let's go then," he said with a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face.


	8. La Push

We left the house and began our walk down the dirt road to La Push. We walked for several minutes until I decided to break the silence. "So, when exactly will I get 'filled in' on all the secrets of the pack?" I asked. "Haha, well I'm not Alfa so I'm not supposed to; that's Sam's job. But it's not like there is much, he'll basically just tell you the history of the wolf pack and, well, why we are here in the first place." said Jacob looking down at me. "So he is Alfa, I figured as much," I said, "When he was telling the others to leave I could hear the power behind his command." "Yeah, we basically can't go against him. Well, we could but he would be pissed and you don't want to see Sam pissed," said Jacob. "I'll be sure to be careful then!" I said with a laugh.

There was a short pause and then Jacob said, "Maybe I can't fill you in completely, but I can tell you a little bit about the rest of the pack members." "Ok, start with Paul, I'm pretty sure he is the one I heard call me hot when you guys were transformed," I said with a smile. "You heard that did you?" he said slightly surprised. "Yeah," I said, "I can hear you guys no matter what form and I can project who I want to hear; a group of you or just one." "Wow," said Jacob scratching his head, "I guess we all have stuff to learn about each other. Well, Paul imprinted on Emma, but it seems their imprinting was different than usual. Usually, the male will do anything to please the female, basically whatever she needs him to be he will become. With Paul and Emma however, even though it drives Emma crazy, Paul still flirts and hits on every hot girl he lays eyes on. Paul has always been a player and a bit of an ass too." I smiled, "An ass? I would have never guessed," I said sarcastically. Jacob laughed, "Yeah, he just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, but he is another one you don't want to piss off. If he gets really pissed he'll faze and go for you. I guess that's an occupational hazard of being and living with wolves." "I almost did that once," I said quietly. Jacob turned to look at me with a worried expression on his face, "You didn't faze did you?" "No," I said, "But it was a close shave. I was arguing with a friend of mine, Tyler, and he just got me so angry. I was shivering all over and I could feel the wolf in me wanting to attack him. He stormed out and left me standing there and I got myself under control. I couldn't believe what I had come so close to doing. Maybe he hadn't known I was about to literally kill him but I knew. I've never lost control again since but I'm always worrying I'll hurt someone I love next time." I fell silent. "Don't worry about it, we've all done it. Sam, he did when he got in an argument with Emily once" said Jacob looking grave. "What happened?" I asked. "Let's just say Sam has regretted it ever since. Here we are," he said as we walked onto a short patch of grass and stopped at the top of an embankment. We were standing on the edge of a steep embankment looking over a sandy beach littered with large pieces of drift wood and pebbles. Boulders stood sentinel between the face of a cliff and the water.

I didn't even know what I was doing until I was diving head first into the icy surf; but it wasn't cold, not to me. I surfaced and took a deep breathe then dove back under. I opened my eyes this time, my vision was clear, the salt in the water not bothering my eyes. I swam directly to the bottom and lied down on the soft sandy bottom; feeling the seashells underneath my hands. The water was tinged with the most vibrant shades of pink and orange from the setting sun and the scene viewed from where I lay was the most beautiful…. I needed to come up for breath soon but I delayed it for as long as I could; it was so peaceful. Finally, feeling the burning start in my lungs I kicked off, shooting out of the water like a bullet. Oxygen filled my lungs and I looked around. Jacob was swimming towards me. I beamed at him, "This is wonderful, you're so lucky to have lived here all your life!" I exclaimed in delight. I pulled my feet up from the water and flouted on my back. Jacob swam on and then dived. I felt his arm brush my back as he swam right under me. He surfaced and took a deep breath in. "Yeah, we all love coming down here, it's usually pretty safe for us to transform on the beach if we want to," he said, "You see that cliff?" High above us on the other side of the beach was a steep cliff that stretched above us for about 40, 50 feet. On the ledge there was a mossy mound perfect for jumping off of. "We go up there and dive off it. Its loads of fun but you have to be a good swimmer to deal with the currents. I'll take you up there some time," he said starring up at the cliff. "That sounds great. You must feel like you're flying before you hit the water," I said. "You do, it's the most amazing feeling," he said. He turned to look at me, the gleam back in his eye, "Race you to the shore," he said and he took off swimming like a pro, cutting through the water with amazing speed. I laughed and took off after him.


	9. Forest View

**I'd like to offer up a special thank you to **_holland lop_** and **_winstonwolfe_** for being the two newest followers of The Werewolf Outsider and to **_RougeReaper_** for being the first to review my story! Thank you all and I hope you like the new chapter! ~Arianna**

I swam as fast as I could towards Jacob. He had a head start but I was catching up with him. It wasn't long before we were right next to each other, racking the water with our hands trying to swim faster. I looked over at him and I knew what he was about to do a split second before he did it. He fazed. The sound of tearing clothes and he was gone, he had jumped right out of the water and had landed in the shallows. Then he turned to look at me still swimming and trotted onto the beach wagging his tail and barking; he was laughing. I stopped swimming. I pulled off my clothes under the water, stuck them in my mouth and fazed too. I bounded right for him and he leaped out of the way. I dropped my soaking wet clothes next to his sneakers and my flip-flops which had flown off as I had run into the water and turned to face him. _You're a strange color for a wolf, there aren't many red wolves,_ I heard Jacob say. He was right; I was a red wolf, no doubt because of my red hair.

I had a red back which lightened slowly to a strip of cream colored fur running down from under my muzzle to my belly. I wagged my tail appreciatively. _You're dark chocolate colored, so who was the white one?_ I asked him. _Leah, she's white with grey. Sam is black, Emma is brown streaked with gold, Seth is a hazel color, Paul is hazel and black with a white belly and Jared is a sort of dark grey with black paws and a black muzzle; he's the oddest one of the bunch._ Jacob replied. _I knew Seth must be the hazel, he was the smallest,_ I said. _He won't be for long, once he becomes 16 he'll be as big as me, _said Jacob. He turned his head to look over the water where the sun had almost set and purple was breaking up the pink and orange colors in the sky. _We had better get back; I expect Emily will be making a feast for us. I'll stay like this, but you can faze back if you like; I kind of ditched my clothes._ I barked with laughter, _Yeah, you littered in the ocean; bad boy Jacob. No I think I'll stay like this too, _I said and turned to head back along the road. _Oh no, we aren't taking the road, we'll take the scenic route,_ said Jacob and he bounded towards the woods just beyond the embankment.

I pick up my clothes and our shoes in my mouth and ran after him. As I entered the forest the smell of the ocean left me and all I could smell was the trees. Wild blueberries were growing somewhere because I could smell them with my sharpened senses. I could also smell pine and maple trees, fresh dug earth from some small creature creating a burrow, and wildflowers growing in the meadow. I ran after Jacob and we bounded through the forest, dodging trees with ease and jumping right over the fallen ones. It took us less than five minutes to reach the edge of the forest again and see all of the houses.

I heard them before I could see them, three wolves walked up from behind us. _What have you two been up to?_ Asked a female voice, as the white grey wolf, Leah, shifted. _We've been for a swim_, Jacob replied, _You guys just finish patrol_? _Yeah, we are headed to Emily's and then Sam, Paul and Jared are going out to patrol tonight; _said a young boys voice and I knew it was Seth, the hazel wolf, speaking; or rather thinking. _We'll be right back, we are going to change and come over too_, said Jacob. _Alright, see you over there, _said the third wolf, black streaked with gold; Emma. They walked off into the woods to faze back and change and Jacob and I continued into the back yard of Jacob's house.


	10. The Feast

**_Finally we are meeting Emily and seeing into the pack life that revolves around her cooking, hahaha! Hope you like it! ~Arianna_**

_I'll change back first and go in, everyone in the pack has seen everyone else naked but for now…_ said Jacob, trailing off. I turned and sat down on the other side of the sheets that we had left hanging on the line. _Shout when you're in… or you're changed, _I said, lying down so I couldn't see him as I was much taller than the line. _Alright, I'll be quick_, he said. A moment later I heard human feet padding across the grass and the back door open and shut. A few minutes later the door opened again. "I'm dressed, I'll go wait for you out front," said Jacob. I walked around the line to face him, _Ok, thanks_, I said. He nodded and walked back into the house. I waited until I heard the front door open and shut and dropped the load of wet clothes in my mouth on the back step, fazed and ran swiftly into the house. I hurried into my room and shut the door. Then realizing the windows in the room were still wide open I closed the white curtains hanging around them. The cloth let light in and peeping eyes out, not that I thought Jacob would do that but I had been paranoid about it for the past couple of months now.

I opened the top drawer and pulled out a clean bra and undies and then opened the drawer below that and grabbed a pair of white shorts and green camisole. Then I walked over to the closet and pulled out my baggy beige sweater with the quarter length sleeves and my grey Keds and closed the door again. I changed quickly and went into the bathroom. I towel dried my hair and tied it back into a messy bun. Then I walked out back and moving a sheet over I made room for the wet clothes to hand.

Then I walked around the house to meet Jacob. "All set," Jacob asked, I nodded, "Alright then, follow me." He started walking towards the big house by the forest and I followed. Lights were on in the ground level of the house and from the chatter I could here, the whole pack had to be inside already. Jacob opened the door, and bowed me in smiling widely. I smiled too and walked in the door. I was in a ginormous room; it had to take up most of the ground floor. In the corner all the way to the far right was a large kitchen area with a big island in the middle laden with food. A big table with at least a dozen chairs stood in front of the kitchen and a small hall behind that which ended in a set of stairs. In front of us were three plush couches around a large coffee table; one faced the kitchen, the one across from it faced the door and the third faced a large fireplace on the left wall. There was plenty of space to move around; even if there were 20 people in here. Sitting on the couch facing the door where Leah, Seth and Jared. Paul and Emma were seated on the sofa facing the fire place; Sam was standing at the island facing a woman with a long jagged scar running along the left side of her face. It was visible even with the other side of her face facing me.

I was shocked at first but then I thought, this must be what Jacob had been talking about. The woman, Emily, looked over at me and smiled warmly. She rushed over and hugged me. "You must be Arianna, welcome to the pack!" she said delightedly. Sam laughed, "Let her breathe Emily." Emily smiled at him, "You two must be starving," she said to us, "Well, you always are," she added to the room at large. "Not complaining now are you," said Paul. I looked at Sam and saw a flicker of the wolf pass over his face. "Shut up Paul," he said, a little aggressively. "Don't you two start," said Emily before Paul could respond, a malicious smile on his face, "Dinner is almost ready, or should I say the feast. You two sit down and relax." "Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked as she began walking back to the kitchen. "As a matter of fact, could you pull out, let's see," she counted heads, "9 plates and glasses and forks and all that," she asked. "Of course, just show me where to go," I said walking over to her. "How helpful you are, unlike some of us," she said a smile creeping through her attempt at scorn. "You won't let us help, remember," said Jacob, coming over to help me find the dishes. "Yes, well, not with the food; you almost burnt down our house the last time I let one of you cook," she said. "That wasn't me, that was Paul, and we know he sucks at life to begin with so that shouldn't shock us," said Jacob, and I laughed. Paul looked calm but he stood up and raised a fist.

"OH NO, not in here you don't; what have I told you? You want to try and kill each other you'll do it outside!" Emily yelled. I laughed and took the stack of plates and glasses from the cabinet and brought them over to the table. "Alright, Jacob, outside so I can crush you," said Paul. "Let's eat first and then you two can have a go at each other, again," said Sam, and both Paul and Jacob lowered their fists. We all sat down and Emily and Sam brought over huge dishes of potatoes, peas, corn, a large basket full of steaming hot rolls and 2 big chickens that had been soaking in broth. It really was a feast and boy did it taste good, I loaded my plate along with the others and together we scoffed down a whole chicken in about ten minutes. In a little more than a half hour all of the plates on the table were clean, glasses empty, but stomachs satisfyingly full.


	11. Fight

**I'd like to welcome **_julie07_ and _Clow Ocean_**to the every growing group of people who are following this story! Welcome and thank you both! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! ~Arianna**

"Now then," said Paul, standing up, "Jacob, outside so I can whoop your ass." Emma rolled her eyes. Jacob stood us and so did the rest of us. We followed Paul and Jacob outside, the dishes that needed washing forgotten. I was a little nervous, I thought Paul had just been kidding but now I realized he was dead serious! The group of us stopped a few feet off the porch but Jacob and Paul continued into the middle of the yard. They stood facing each other with about 20 feet between them. Then, the sound of ripping clothes filled the air and the two wolves ran at each other. I flinched when they collided, feeling the tremors of the clash beneath my feet. Come on Jacob, come one Jacob, get him I thought and Jacob as if able to hear me barked and lunged at Paul again. Paul collapsed under Jacob's weight but was back up and moving after throwing Jacob bodily off of him. The two wolves began to circle each other snarling and bearing their teeth. I could hear them, calling each other names and insulting each other. Jacob reared onto his hind legs and Paul lunged for him. Jacob however jumped right over him. Paul skidded to a stop and turned around and Jacob kicked him in the face with both his back legs. Everyone around me groaned and I heard Emma shout, "Jacob, he looks really good to me the way he is so don't screw up his face on me!" We all laughed and Jacob barked in appreciation. Paul was lying down; blood was trickling slowly down his muzzle and onto the ground.

He looked fine except for the blood. He stood and walked up next to Jacob and shoved him with his shoulder. Jacob did the same back and they both fazed at the same time. I hadn't noticed Emily had left my side but then she was returning and holding out towels for them, keeping her eyes fixed on their faces. "Thanks Emily," said Jacob. "Yeah, thanks," said Paul through a mouth full of blood. "So what was that about kicking Jacob's ass?" asked Jared. Paul glared at him and said, "I'll put the beat down on him next time and I'll get you too if you don't-" "That's enough," Sam said, "Paul, clean yourself up, we can't have you attracting any vampires with all that blood. Maybe someone can take your place on patrol tonight?" "Have Jacob do it, he's the one who did this to me," said Paul. "You brought it upon yourself," said Sam. "I'll mop him up, he'll be fine for patrol tonight, don't you worry," said Emily. She walked inside and Paul and Emma followed her. "I suppose we'll have to leave your filling in until tomorrow," said Sam. But I was looking at him with wide eyes, "Did you just say vampires?" I said in a shaky voice. Sam sighed, "Or not," he said, "Come inside and I'll fill you in while we wait for Paul to get patched up." Sam, Jacob and I walked back inside but Seth, Leah, and Jared said they were tired and left for their houses. I sat down on one of the coach facing the fire and Jacob sat down next to me on my right. Sam sat down on the sofa to my left and I turned to face him, and he told me everything.


	12. Vampires

I listened to Sam carefully and as he spoke my eyes growing wider, a slightly incredulous look creeping over my face. When he had to leave to go on patrol, Jacob finished the story for him. "So… so… hold on," I stuttered, "So let me get this straight. We exist to defend this tribe from vampires! Real living, breathing vampires!" "Well actually," said Jacob, "They are not alive, they are the undead, let's get that straight, and they don't actually need to breathe, they can survive without oxygen. They just feign breathing when trying to blend in with humans." "Right, ok. So then there are a clan of vegetarian vampires that live on the other side of this imaginary line that we need to stay away from because we have a peace treaty with them as long as they don't kill humans?! That sounds safe!" I exclaimed. "Well when you put it that way it doesn't but the Cullen's don't hunt humans like other vampires do. They hunt deer and mountain lions and stuff. And the boundary between our two lands runs along a river which acts as a natural divide between them. We don't bother them, they don't bother us, it's all good." "Right, except for the stray murderous vampires that come walking into town and starts killing people." I said. "They don't do it like that, they are stealthy. Our job is to track them down before they kill anyone; and if they go onto the Cullen's land, they'll get them for us," said Jacob,

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in-" "No shit," I interrupted standing up and pacing back and forth; and I had thought me turning into a werewolf was nuts, but this, this… I thought to myself. "I don't have to meet those murderers do I?" I asked looking at Jacob. "Look at her, already hates them. Good girl Arianna," said Emily, walking over to us with a tray with 3 cups of coffee on it. "Thanks Emily," said Jacob as she sat down next to him and placed the tray on the table in front of them. I walked over and knelt down beside the table. We sat in silence for a few minutes as we made our coffee the way we liked it with the sugar and cream in pitchers on the tray; two sugars and lots of cream for me. I got up and sat on the couch and curled my legs up next to me. It felt like a week had gone by and it had only been a few hours since I had arrived at the reservation and my life had changed so drastically.

"Shit," I said, "Emily, do you have a phone?" "Sure," she said looking a little startled as I set my mug down hurriedly, "In the kitchen on the wall". "Thanks," I said and rushed to the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed my parent's house. I fidgeted with a loose string from my sweater as I waited for one of my parents to pick up. "Hello," said a male voice. Thank you Lord, it was my dad, this would be a lot easier with him on the phone! "Hey Dad," I said. "Arianna!" my Dad said, "You ok, you're out late tonight, are you ok?" "I'm fine Dad, ummm, I need to tell you something," I said, thinking how I was going to put this to make it sound convincing. "Ok…" my Dad said sounding worried. "Don't sound so worried, I just have to tell you about something I need to do for school," I said. "School? You're only a week into summer vacation!" he said, exasperated at what he thought was my, as he calls it, obsession with school work. "It's just that I joined the Cultural Expansion group at school and I am transferring into a Native American tribe's school next year. The only thing is I have to stay on the reservation for the whole summer to qualify for their schools." I said. "You never told us you joined this… Cultural Expansion group," said my Dad skeptically. "Yeah and I'm sorry about that I completely forgot. I'm at the reservation now and it's all set but I just remembered to call and let you know! I'm really sorry!" I said, with a pleading apology. "Well, if you think it will expand your horizons, I guess its ok with me. Your mother may have an issue though," he said. "Will you tell her for me, she'll blow up the phone if I do it!" I begged with him.

"Alright, if you have any issues, need anything, call and I'll come and get you. Wait, which reservation?" he asked. "The only one around here, the Quileute reservation," I said. "Alright, I'll tell your mother. But if anything happens, like with Jared, call 911 and then call me," he said gravely. "Dad…" I didn't want to think about that right now, I was so happy here forgetting about the whole thing, I didn't want anything to spoil it. "Ok, ok, I love you and I'll talk to you soon," he said. "Love you too Daddy," I said smiling, and then hung up the phone. Thank God that was over, and he was going to tell mom for me. I sighed in relief and walked back over to join Emily and Jacob who were still sipping their coffee and chatting; so nice and quiet here I thought to myself.


	13. Breakfast Burns

I flopped down on the couch with its back to the kitchen and sighed. "You should go to bed, you've had a long day; a lot to take in," said Emily, looking at me with concern. I nodded; I had no energy to argue. I stood and so did Jacob, "Thank you for dinner Emily, and the coffee," he said. "Yeah, thanks Emily," I said hugging her. Jacob and I walked back to his house and got ready for bed. I got changed into a tank top and some baggy sweatpants and then went out to get all the sheets off the line. I brought them all in and made my bed and then shut all the windows which were still wide open. I had just flopped down onto the freshly made bed on my back when Jacob came walking in, leaning up against the door frame. "You ok, a lot went down today," said Jacob. I sat up and pulled my hair out of its bun. "Yeah, I'm ok, just tired," I said yawning, "Thanks for taking me over to the beach, I loved it." "Really, I couldn't tell," said Jacob sarcastically. I stuck out my tongue at him and crawled over the covers and got into bed. I sat up, the sheets and comforter over my legs. "Sleep well," said Jacob, and flipped the switch plunging the room into darkness. I yawned, "Good night," I said and pulled the covers all the way up to my chin. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I dreamed about the beach and running along it with Jacob and then another woman came running towards us with remarkable speed. She sparkled in the sun but it wasn't pretty, it made her look eerie and sinister. She leapt into the air and opened her mouth wide revealing overlarge canine teeth, strong enough to break human bone. I woke with a start, heart racing. What the hell was that woman, a vampire? Vampires don't sparkle, do they?!

I sat up, it was light out and I smelt something. I leapt out of bed, "Jacob," I yelled! He came running in through the kitchen. "What's wrong," he asked. He sniffed the air, "Shit," he said and ran back into the kitchen. I hurried after him. A pan of bacon on the stove was smoking as Jacob took it off the flame and tossed it in the sink, turning on the tap. Jacob turned around to look at me, "Sorry," he said. "Holy shit Jacob you gave me a heart attack!" I said falling onto one of the stools. "Well, breakfast is ready," said Jacob smiling. He took down two plates and filled them with eggs from another pan and tossing a few slices of toast on too. He put the plates on the island and sat down. I looked at the breakfast hungrily and grabbed a fork, "Your forgiven," I said and started shoving my face with food. Jacob laughed, "Thanks," he said and started eating too.

Jacob wasn't a bad cook, not as good as Emily's but I remember my dad trying to make us breakfast once and, let's just say the eggs resembled charcoal! When we finished eating I took the plates and washed them and Jacob went back outside into the back yard. Loud thunks told me he was chopping wood. I got dressed in my Keds, some jean shorts and a button down shirt with cut of sleeves which tied under my belly button. I walked outside and saw that Jacob was indeed chopping wood. I pulled my clothes from yesterday off of the line; they were dry and stiff with sea salt. I rinsed them off under the hose tap on the house and then pinned them back up on the line. As I pinned them up I glimpsed Jacob straightening up and then he took off his shirt. Holy shit he was ripped, and damn he was hot! He looked strong and when he ran his fingers through his hair I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach! I blushed and hid my face behind my wet t-shirt, pull it together I thought to myself and stepped out from behind the line. He looked over at me, "I think Sam is going to take you out this afternoon to show you around our patrol roots," he said. "Are you coming?" I asked. "I'm leaving in a bit to go on morning patrol, I don't know if I'll be back by then, you can spend the day exploring if you like." he said. "Ok, maybe I'll go visit Emily," I said. Jacob nodded and went back to chopping wood. I walked back inside, thinking what else there was too see around here, besides the ripped guys who seemed to exist all over the place!


	14. Attacked

**Thank you to **_narisadar_**the newest follower of the Werewolf Outsider! Really exciting chapter today guys! Please review and I hope you like it! ~Arianna **

Jacob said goodbye about a half hour later and I went back out into the yard. The clothes were dry so I put them inside; I'd give them a good wash later. Then, nothing left to do, I decided to walk over to Emily's. I walked slowly, taking in the fresh air and the forest scene. I was about to step onto Emily's porch when a sudden high pitched yelping rent the air. The yelps turned to screams in my head and I turned to look at the forest. One of the pack was in trouble. Emily came running out of the house. "What was that, I heard yelping," she said. "Emily get back inside and lock the door," I said taking off my clothes. She did as I told her and the door closed behind me and I heard the lock click. I ran into the forest and fazed mid leap. I ran, not knowing where I was going but hoping for the best. I stopped for a moment and listened. The yelping had stopped, fear coursed through me, was whoever had been screaming ok?! I tore off in the direction I had heard the yelping, praying I would get there in time. I heard a scream, a human scream, but it wasn't in my mind. Whoever was hurt or being attacked had fazed back. I ran faster, bounding over leaves and sticks. What exactly I would do if something that I couldn't take down was attacking the other member of the pack, I had no idea, but I didn't know if anyone else had heard. Another scream came from just in front of me and I slowed down. I walked slowly and came to a small clearing encircled by large trees. Emma was on the ground naked and bleeding from a huge gash running across her hip and half way down her thigh, she whimpered in pain as I walked towards her. _Emma, what did it, where is it,_ I asked. "Vampire," she whispered, "It went off towards the reservation, I couldn't stop it, she was too fast and then she got my hip. I'll stop her, don't worry about it." _You can't kill a vampire in that state! Get on,_ I said laying down so she could climb on. She got on rather grudgingly and held on tight.

I stood and ran towards the reservation as fast as I could thinking if the vampire got back before me, if it could do this much damage to Emma, what could it do if it got to Emily. And then a sudden rancid smell wafted into my nostrils. It smelt like something was rotting, but the smell was layered with a sickly flowered perfume. I stopped in my tracks and a beautiful woman stepped out from behind a tree. I say beautiful because had she not had blood dripping from her fingertips and streaked across her blouse, that's what she would have been. I felt Emma loosen her grip and then she leapt off my back, flying over my head, and fazing in midair. She went straight for the woman who didn't even flinch, but just stood there, a wicked smile on her face. I didn't know what to do, but it seemed my wolf did because without knowing I had moved; I had run at the woman too.

The woman raised a hand, grabbing a handful of Emma's fur and threw her up against a tree. I dodged her other hand and clamped my jaw down on her arm. I threw her like a rag doll and she hit a tree, but her arm was still in my mouth. I spit it out disgusted and stomped on it. It shattered like glass, and I looked up at the woman just in time to see her fly at me at top speed. She leapt onto my back and dug her nails into the skin. I yelped and tried to throw her off but my attempts made her cling on harder and the pain mounted. An idea struck me and I jumped into the air and came down hard on my back crushing her underneath me. Pain shot through my back but it wasn't broken, thank God. I rolled over and stood over the woman, lying on her back her hip stuck up at weird angle. She looked at me fear in her eyes."Arianna, kill it! KILL IT!" screamed Emma trying to get up, but the gash was not finished healing and she staggered. I looked down at the woman and growled. I felt my wolf take over and I clamped down on her head and tore it off; a faint hissing sound like a hot kettle on the stove and then silence. I spit out the head and then I heard voices, _There over there, I can see Arianna, _and, _Emma!_ I stood there as the rest of the pack came running towards us.

Sam bent first over the vampire's body then looked at Emma and then me. _Did you kill it?_ he asked. _Yes, Sam, I think I'm going to throw up,_ I said. Jacob came over and brushed his shoulder against mine, _You ok_, he asked and then he spotted the marks on my back from the vampires nails. It was hard to miss as Jacob was taller than me even in this form. _Sam, she needs to be seen by Burdette,_ he said. Sam nodded. What I wanted was to go be sick. I moved off towards the woods, past Paul who was bending over Emma, and fazed behind a tree. And then I started to retched. A warm hand pulled my hair back out of my face, but I didn't look up, I was still throwing up. I didn't stop until I was dry heaving and started feeling dizzy from lack of air. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and stood up. Jacob was behind me and he steadied me with a hand on my arm as I swayed on the spot. I didn't even care that he was seeing me naked; I just wanted to lie down. "Come on," he said, "We need to get you to Burdette." I nodded but stopped because it made me even dizzier. We both fazed again and walked back to the pack. _Sam, I'm taking her to Burdette_ said Jacob. _Ok, we'll clean up here, _said Sam. Jacob led me back to the reservation and as we walked the pain in my back seemed to get worse. _What did he mean by clean up? Can't they just bury the body? _I asked. _No, you have to burn the body of a vampire or else it will slowly reform and be as good as new in no time. So they'll set a fire and burn the parts and then Paul will take Emma to Burdette too. _He said. _She didn't want my help, she said she could kill it herself, _I said. _Emma is like that, don't take it personally. You've never killed a vampire before and it got the best of her and you were the one to kill it, _he said, with a bark of laughter, _She'll be furious!_ _Great!_ I said rolling my eyes. _How are you feeling? Still dizzy? _He asked. _Yeah, and my back hurts like hell. When the bitch jumped on my back I couldn't get her off so I jumped into the air and landed on my back. It crushed her but it almost broke my spine! _I said, wincing as I tried to turn my head to look at my injuries. _Wow, nice one, _said Jacob appreciatively.


	15. Burdette

**Welcome **_Emily Rush_**to the ever growing circle of people following the Werewolf Outsider! I hope you all like the latest chapters and please review! Enjoy, ~Arianna**

We walked right up to the front door of Burdette's house before we fazed. I opened the door and walked in. Burdette was in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea. She seemed completely unfazed by my naked body but I still felt dizzy and the ill feeling must have showed on my face because she looked worried. "Vampire," I said in almost a whisper. Her eyes widened and she hopped up. She cleared off the large table in the center of the kitchen and bid me to lay face down on it. "Burdette," said Jacob as she bustled around taking out herbs and pots and towels, "She jumped in the air and landed on her back on top of the thing, you might need to check her spine." "Of course," she said not looking at him but tossing a towel straight at his face, "Put that on please." Jacob covered himself in the towel and pulled up a chair by the fire.

I felt Burdette drape a towel carefully over my legs and butt and then over my shoulders. Then she started prodding me along my spine. It was painful; she seemed to hit every spot that was tender and I winced with pain as she pressed on the small of my back. "It's not broken but I'm going to adjust your hip because that seems to be out of line, it's going to hurt," she said in an apologetic tone. I gripped the sides of the table and set my jaw, "Go ahead," I said through gritted teeth. She put one hand on my hip and the other on my back and simultaneously pushed up on my back and twisted in my hip. I heard a click and a shock of pain along my spine and I cried out in pain, but when the pain passed I felt better; I hadn't noticed that my hip had been jutting out in an awkward angle and how very uncomfortable that had been. Then she began mixing herbs and powders and liquids from stained bottles. She put the mixture in a tiny pot over the fire and turned to Jacob, "Are you hurt," she asked. "No, I'm fine. I got there too late to get into the fight, Arianna had already killed it," he said with a small smile. "Bravo Arianna; haven't even been out in the woods with Sam yet and you've already picked off a vampire" she said beaming at me. I smiled faintly, my head resting on my arms on the table.

"Emma will be in here as soon as they clean up; she has a nasty gash across her hip," said Jacob. "Was it her yelping?" she asked. "It was," I said and they both looked at me, "I heard her just as I was going into Emily's house. I told Emily to go back inside, took off my clothes, and fazed," I said and then recounted the whole story to them. "And this is the first vampire you've ever killed" said Burdette in amazement. "Yes, and they taste disgusting," I said earnestly. She laughed, "Personally, I've never had to taste it but as they are undead, I don't think they taste like sugar coated anything, huh?" "No, they don't" I said smiling. She turned to the pot on the fire, "It's good and stewed, just have to stir it and let it cool," she said. "Ok," I said. The dizziness had gone away again but the gashes in my back, now shrunk to large cuts because of our ability to heal quickly, were still bleeding and throbbing. Jacob stood up and Burdette handed him something that I couldn't see and then there was something cold and wet on my back. It was bliss, the pain was numbed almost instantly and the cuts were washed of the blood. I turned my head and saw Jacob pressing a large wet cloth to my back. "How does that feel," he said looking at me. I smiled, "Wonderful". He laughed softly. He removed the cloth gently and dipped it in a big bowl of ice cold water by my side. Even after that short time, it parted company with my back bringing with it lots of blood. "Damn, is it that bad," I asked trying to crane my neck to see. "Don't swear, and don't turn your neck like that, you'll make a mess of your back again," Burdette reprimanded. "Sorry Burdette," I said and lay back down, back straight. "It could have been a lot worse," said Jacob, placing the cloth back on my back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his face; he looked worried.

For all his muscle and brawn Jacob was capable of being quite gentle; it didn't hurt at all when he took off and then replaced the cloth several more times. My back was clear of blood after a few minutes and he stopped with the cloth as Burdette came walking over, the small pot in her hands. Burdette placed the pot on the table; it was still warm. She stirred the pot with a big wooden spoon and then scooped some out into her hand. The heat of the now pudding like mixture did not seem to bother her as she began taking pinches of it and pressing it gently into my cuts which were still fairly deep. The salve felt uncomfortable at first, stinging slightly, but then it cooled and it seemed to speed up the healing and took away all pain, even that from the near broken back. "Burdette, what is that stuff," I asked, shocked at how well it worked. "A few herbs and roots, white wine, and tea leaves, quite a lot of things actually. My mother taught me, and my grandmother taught her, and these remedies have been used for years." she said, not stopping her work, "The white wine I added to sterilize." "Burdette is the best healer in the tribe," said Jacob sitting back down next to the fire where I could see him, "Emily is pretty good now too." Burdette nodded.


	16. Healing

Once all the cuts were filled Burdette placed a hot towel over my back. It felt cozy under the huge towel, even with my lack of clothes. The door banged open in the hall and Paul, still naked, came rushing in carrying Emma in his arms. "Put me down Paul," said Emma angrily, "I have legs, I can walk!" Paul ignored her, "Burdette, can you have a look at her, she has a huge gash across her hip," he said. I sat up, pulling the towel around me. Jacob got up too and took my hand as I hopped off the table. "I am not done with you Arianna," said Burdette. "It's ok Burdette, I feel fine. Take care of Emma, she's already lost a lot of blood," I said, looking at Emma whose skin was ghostly white in contrast to her usual russet skin color. "Alright," said Burdette, sounding hesitant," Jacob, take Arianna upstairs and get her some clothes, please." He nodded and still holding my hand led me up the flight of stairs across from the front door.

The upstairs of Burdette's house was comprised of 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. The largest of the bedrooms held a large bed, a dresser, a small writing desk, and a large trunk at the foot of the bed. Jacob walked over to the dresser and opened it. With his back turned I shifted the towel to cover my body entirely; only now feeling embarrassed about him seeing me naked. He pulled out a pair of worn jeans and a light green tank top and handed them to me. "Thanks," I said. There was a knock on the door and Sam came in. He was holding a bundle of clothes wrapped in a belt. "We found your clothes Jacob," he said handing him the clothes, "It must have come off your ankle when you fazed back to take care of Arianna." I blushed slightly at this. "Thanks Sam," said Jacob. Sam nodded and left, closing the door behind him. He turned to me, "I'll leave if you want some privacy," he said rather awkwardly. "I'm fine; I might need your help to get my shirt over my cuts." I said, the blush rising in my face again. He nodded and turned his back to me. He took off the towel and began changing and I turned and did the same. I got the jeans on and then got the shirt over my head but stretching my arms and trying to pull it on fully hurt. I felt a hand on my waist and looked around.

Jacob stood right behind me, "Let me," he said gently and began pulling the shirt on me. He pulled it carefully over my back without touching it and before he stepped away he bent his head down and whispered into my ear, "I'm glad you're ok". I felt his hot breath on my ear and it sent pleasurable chills down my newly repaired spine. Jacob stepped away and walked out of the room leaving me standing stalk still in the middle of the room. Jacob is so kind, and gentle, and charming... but that was how Jared was, before... NO you are not going there now! Absolutely not! The panic was rising inside my chest and I fought to push it back. The fear I felt in the face of that vampire was nothing to how I felt now. Perhaps, I should tell the others; maybe Jacob or Burdette whom I trusted implicitly now. I decided to keep t to myself for now, no need to worry them. I turned and walked into the hall and down the stairs. When I came back into the kitchen Paul stood and walked over to me. He slammed a massive hand onto my back and yelled, "Congrats!" I cried out in pain, tears welling in my eyes. Jacob was at my side in ten seconds flat, "What the hell are you doing, she's hurt!" he yelled at Paul putting a hand on my waist again. Paul looked taken aback, "What?" he asked. I pulled my shirt up carefully and turned to let him see. "Oh, hey, sorry Arianna didn't realize" he said awkwardly. Jacob pulled it back down for me, "Thanks," I said. I looked over at Sam and there was an odd expression on his face, calculating and surprised. But then he saw I was looking and smiled a little too widely.


	17. Emily

Burdette fixed Emma up, placing the same mixture into the very deep gash on her hip and thigh and wrapped a band of sterile cloth around it. Then she ordered me back onto the table so she could examine my back, "Healing up nicely, I'm going to wash out the salve, it was really just to stop the bleeding and pain, and then I'll get you all bandaged up," she said. She walked to the sink and filled a bowl with hot water and grabbed a washcloth. She slowly worked the now dry salve from the cuts and then I felt her rubbing cream over my back. Finally she wrapped thick bandages over my back and across my stomach and chest. "I feel like a mummy," I said smiling. "When will she be healed completely," asked Sam. "You mean when will she be ok to go on patrol? In about a day, two at most," Burdette said, "You're all set Arianna," she added. I hopped off the table and she helped me into my shirt. Jacob and Paul had gone back on patrol so Sam walked me to his house so I could rest and keep Emily company.

When she saw us coming she ran out the door to meet us. "Is everyone alright," she said stopping just short of running into us. "We're all just fine Emily," said Sam hugging her. "Oh, I was so worried, and when Arianna ran into the woods, and she's never fought or killed one before-" she said looking at me with concern. Sam laughed, "Arianna was the one who killed it! She was great!" said Sam. "Really," said Emily, "Oh Arianna that's great!" and she threw her arms around me. I moaned in pain and she let go, "What's wrong," she said looking worried. "The vampire used me as a scratching post," I said. Emily's eyes widened, "What!" "Come inside and we will fill you in," said Sam and he led us both into the house. We recounted the story to Emily as she made us tea in the kitchen. She seemed to take it all well and she too congratulated me for killing my first vampire; but thankfully she refrained from clapping me on the back. After tea Sam left, kissing Emily on the cheek and walking out the door, fazing just beyond the first line of trees. Emily looked worried as she gazed after him. "He'll be ok, he can take care of himself." I said reassuringly. She smiled at me, "I know, but I can't help worry," she said. I nodded. "Sam told me all about your first day here yesterday…" she said carefully, as if she didn't want to upset me. "Did he?" I asked. She nodded, "He said when Jared said you could stay with him, you went very pale," she said, eyeing me. I hadn't realized it at the time but I must have, Jared was nice but… "Is there something you don't like about Jared?" she asked bluntly. My eyes widened, "No of course not! I just… I just…" I said, trailing off. She looked right into my eyes and I knew she knew something was up. I blinked and looked away. "What then?" she asked. "It's nothing Emily, really." I said, keeping my face void of emotion. She didn't look convinced at all but dropped it. I was grateful, I knew she only wanted to help, but I wasn't ready to tell the pack yet, because you can bet she would tell Sam. I trusted her, but still…

I spent the day with Emily, we made lunch for ourselves and talked. I told her about life in Winthrop, about my friend Gwen, and about my parents and school; editing out all the parts about Jared. "My parents are pretty strict, or at least my mum is," I told her as we began preparing dinner, "Dad trusts me and lets me do what I want. But mum is a lot more… intrusive. She likes to know exactly what is going on with me; I expect the phone would be ringing right now if she had the number." Emily nodded, "My mother was like that, but they mean well," she said. I nodded, "Yeah, but when it gets to the point where she literally is going through my phone to see what I'm talking about to people, it starts to piss me off." I said, setting down a tall stack of plates on the table. "Did she really, well, that's going a bit far," said Emily, placing a handful of forks and knives next to the plates. The conversation ended there as the entire pack came walking in the door at that moment. We all grabbed plates and forks and knives and served ourselves. Emily and I had made 2 hams covered in a variety of spices, a big bowl of salad with cucumber and other veggies, and a big plate stacked with corn on the cob. We didn't talk much as we all shoved our food down as if we would never get another meal. When all the plates were empty and put in the sink we all sat down on the couches by the fire which Sam lit. I sat next to Jacob, legs curled to my chest. I was possessed with the insane urge to put my head on his shoulder but contented myself with the fact that because he was sitting so closes our arms and hips were touching. "How you feeling," he asked. "Good, no one else has slapped me on the back so it doesn't hurt anymore," I said throwing a half reproachful, half teasing look at Paul. Jacob laughed and Paul looked up, "Whatever bitch," he said, pulling Emma onto his lap. I felt Jacob tense next to me. "What," I asked looking at him. His face was set in a grimace as he looked at Paul but it vanished when he looked at me. "Nothing," he said, smiling at me; but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.


	18. Nightmare

**Welcome **_paige769_**to The Werewolf Outsider and thank you for reading my story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Not to spoil, but you will all finally find out who Arianna's ex boyfriend is and why she is so scared of him! Enjoy! ~Arianna**

Jacob and I walked home after a cup of coffee. "I'm not going to be able to sleep on my back tonight," I said with a sigh as I walked in the front door. "Will you be able to sleep?" asked Jacob, ""I'll stay up-" "You will do no such thing," I said cutting him off, "You were on patrol all day, you need to sleep." I walked past him into my room and he followed me, "You sure," he asked. "Go, go on, git!" I said and put my hands to his chest and pushed. He stood there, looking at me with that smile of his, "You took out a vampire with that wimpy strength?" he asked mockingly. I looked up at him, "Do you really want to get beat up by a girl," I said looking at him trying to keep my face straight and failing miserably. "There is no way, if Paul can't you- " he said but was cut short when I shoved him with all my strength to the ground. He grabbed my hand as he fell and I fell over too landing next to him. He smiled and laughed and I grabbed his arm and rolled so I was on top of him pining him to the ground. He looked up at me, surprised. "Ok, I have to hand it to you, you are strong," he said. He rolled to the side and I released my grip on his wrists in surprise. He pushed me to the ground and I cried out. He was off of me in seconds and pulling me up. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I looked at him and he looked like he was in pain too. "It's ok, but between you and Paul, I'll be lucky if it ever heals," I said teasingly but he still looked worried. I stood on tiptoe to looked right into his eyes, "Really, I'm fine" I said and kissed him on the cheek. Then I turned and walked back into my room quickly so he couldn't see the blush that was creeping over my face. I tried to get into my pj's and got the pants on but I couldn't get the tank top off let alone put on another shirt and I didn't want to ask Jacob so I just gave up. I crawled into bed, exhausted, and fell asleep almost instantly.

I was walking in the forest and my parents and my family were there, and my best friend Gwen, and my old teachers too. I walked over to my ex English teacher Mr. Dow but when he turned to look at me he turned into the female vampire from in the woods. She began running around the group slashing the people I loved. I screamed at her to stop and she looked up from sucking the blood out of my little cousin but it wasn't the woman's face that looked up at me, covered in blood, it was Jared's. His face white, his normally blue eyes now blood red, and his sand colored hair and clothes dripping with the blood of my loved ones. I screamed and woke with a jolt. I still heard screaming and then I realized it was coming from me. I closed my mouth. I was drenched in sweat and shaking like mad, the covers twisted around my body.

I heard the bang of a door being thrown open and hitting the wall and then the door of my room flew open. Jacob came running into the room looking around as if he expected to see someone attacking me in my sleep. He looked at me and I burst into tears. He walked over to me, disentangled me from the sheets and pulled me into his arms. His arms on my back didn't hurt so my cuts must have healed but I didn't even notice. He held me tight to his chest, his breathing relaxing while mine remained hysterical. He didn't say anything; he just stood there until I had cried myself out. He moved to sit on my bed but didn't let go of me. He sat down, back against the wall and pulled me onto his lap. I lay my head against his chest and we sat there in silence for a few minutes. "What was the dream about," he asked gently. "It was n-nothing," I said my voice cracking. "Arianna," he said, "People don't scream in their sleep as if their being tortured." He didn't sound annoyed, but his tone was stern.

I shifted a little and he pulled my closer pressing me tighter to his warm body. "It was the vampire, she, it was attacking my family and friends. And then… I screamed at it to stop and then when it looked up at me, it was my ex-boyfriends face, he was covered in blood…" I dissolved into tears again. He stroked my hair as I cried into his chest. "What is it with your ex, every time you get close to talking about him you freeze up and go all pale?" he said. "It's a long story," I said sniffing. "I'd like to hear it," he said pressing his forehead against mine and looking into my now puffy red eyes. I sniffed and then said, "Well, his name is Jared Kempt. He went to my high school and we started dating in sophomore year. We dated for a few months and then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I thought we were in love and for the next 6 months my life was happier and brighter. Then he asked me on our 6 month anniversary if I wanted to have sex. I told him flat out no and he didn't bring it up again after that. Not until our year and a half anniversary anyway and again I told him no. I guess he didn't like that because the next day in school he started telling my friends that I hated them and to stay away from me. All of my friends got pissed at me and stopped talking to me; all but Gwen. She came over my house and told me what he had done. I confronted him the next day after school and we got into this big row in the middle of the school parking lot. Finally I told him we were over, that if all he wanted from me was sex then he could go to hell. I thought he was going to hit me by the look on his face but all he did was turn around and left in his car. A few months past and we didn't speak. I was sad but at the same time pissed at him. I wondered if all he had ever wanted was sex, and if he had just been leading me on. Then, three weeks ago my parents went out to dinner and I stayed home to finish my final research paper of the term. Not five minutes after they left there was a tap on my window and Jared was outside it, crouching on the ledge of the roof. It scared the ever living crap out of me and I didn't want to talk but he convinced me to let him in. We sat down on my bed and we talked and he tried to tell me how very sorry he was but I wasn't buying it. And then, and this is where I almost fazed on him, he had the audacity to ask me if I wanted to have make up sex. I punched him right in the jaw and he fell off my bed. I got up off the bed and was walking to the door to go call the police with the phone downstairs when he grabbed me from behind. He tied rope round my right hand and dragged me over to the bed…."

I stopped short as the images of that night flashed through my head; Jared, pulling me across the room, Jared, telling me if I screamed he would kill me. I began crying for the third time that night and Jacob hugged my closer. "It's ok, you don't have to finish," he said. I shook my head violently, "No," I croaked, "I… I…" "Need to get it off your chest?" asked Jacob. I nodded, tears still streaming down my face. "Ok," he whispered into my hair. I took a deep breathe, trying to calm myself down, "He tied me to the bed and I kicked him in the stomach. He let go and I turned onto my stomach and tried to get the knot undone. Then he was on top of me, grinding up against me and pulling of my pants. With my free hand I pushed myself off the bed and he fell off too. He tried to grab me again and I kicked him in the nose. He started bleeding but he wouldn't stop, I-"

"Why didn't you faze, you can kill a vampire, why not attack him?" asked Jacob, he sounded angry. I looked up at him startled, "I might have killed him if I did that and then he would go around saying I was a wolf," I said. "I would have killed him," said Jacob aggressively. I smiled humorlessly, "I'm sure you would have," I said, "Well, then I heard the car door slam in the drive way but the son of a bitch was too busy trying to get my clothes off to notice. The front door opened and when it shut again I started screaming bloody murder. He looked at me and clapped a hand over my mouth but it was too late, my dad came running up the stairs and bursting into my room with a shot gun in his hands. Jared took one look at the shot gun and ran across the room and jumped out the window. He hit the ground hard and broke his leg but he kept running, or trying to anyway. He got 50 yards into the woods before the police caught him though. He was sentenced to 5 years in prison and forced to register as a sex offender. I haven't seen him since the court hearing and I was happy to see I had broken his nose, shattered it actually." Jacob laughed lightly, "Good for you."

I was glad I had told Jacob, I felt a hell of lot better. It felt like a giant weight had been taken off of my shoulders and all of a sudden I was exhausted. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. "Think you'll be able to get back to sleep," he asked. I put my hand to his chest, not wanting him to go but he didn't move. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll be staying right here tonight." I nodded and got up. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. When I came back in Jacob was fixing the bed clothes. I climbed in when he was done and he climbed in next to me. He lay down on his back and I rested my head on his chest. He pulled me closer so that I was almost completely on top of him. I fell asleep immediately and the vampire Jared did not re-enter my dreams again.


	19. Imprint

**I'd like to offer a warm welcome to two new followers, **_ShadowRikasama_ **and** _lucy2122_.** It took me forever to write this chapter, I kept going back thinking I didn't like it and refused to publish it until it was perfect! A special thanks to my cousin whom helped me to develop the last paragraph of this chapter! So now, without further adieu , I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of The Werewolf Outsider! ~Arianna**

When I woke up the next morning Jacob was still sound asleep. Afraid that if I got up he would wake up too, I stayed right where I was. I lay there thinking; in the course of several hours Jacob had gone from my slightly awkward roommate to someone I felt like I had known for years rather than days. Telling Jacob about Jared had been the right thing to do, I no longer became panic stricken about the very thought of him. I decided to try and get up so I could make us some breakfast so very slowly I eased myself out of his arms. He gave a soft grunt but didn't wake up. I walked into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. I grabbed four eggs, a red and a green pepper, and an onion and set to work making omelets in a pan on the stove.

"Something smells good," said Jacob in my ear and I jumped about a mile. I turned around, "What the hell Jacob, you gave me a heart attack!" I said shoving him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Good morning," he said looking down at me. I couldn't help but smile, "Good morning, breakfast is almost ready," I said. "Ok, thank you," he said and leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. I turned back to the omelets blushing as he got down plates and forks. I tossed an omelet onto each plate and we sat down to eat. Once we were done Jacob cleared away the plates and then sat back down next to me. "How's your back," he asked, running a hand gently up and down it. "You tell me," I said and turned my back to him lifting my shirt. I took the clip off of the bandage over my stomach and he helped me unwind it. "Wow, just a few minor scrapes and bruises, but besides that, you're completely healed." He said. "Good" I said pulling my shirt back down. Jacob pulled my stool back towards him so that they were right next to each there. I leaned back, my back up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me again. "Did you sleep well," he asked, pressing his lips into the crook of my neck. I didn't answer at first but sat there savoring his touch. "Mhm," I said finally. I felt him smile against my neck, "Good," he whispered and I felt his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. We sat there in silence for a few minutes and then he said, "Sam is taking you out on patrol today, you'd better go get dressed." I nodded but didn't get up. He smiled, "Come on," he said and pushed me forward so I wasn't leaning on him. His hands were still on either side of my waist and he kissed me lightly on the neck and got up. I followed him down the hall and then he went in to take a shower and I went to get dressed.

When I was done dressing in a Rolling Stone's tee shirt, a pair of shorts, and flip flops I went out and sat on the back of the couch to wait for Jacob. He came out of his room having already finished his shower and walked over to me. I hopped off the couch and he pulled me into a hug. I reached up and ruffled his hair, "Have a good shower?" I asked. He smiled, "Yep, we'd better get going though," he said, looking at the clock mounted on the wall between the door to the kitchen and the door to the bathroom. I nodded and we released each other and walked out the front door.

As we walked over to Sam and Emily's house Paul came out of the house slamming the door behind him. He looked angry and he was shaking all over. He fazed and began thrashing around. I had never seen Paul this angry before, and it scared me. Jacob grabbed my arm holding me back, he looked worried. Sam came running out the door and barking at Paul to "Calm down!" Paul ignored him. Then Sam spotted us, "Jacob get her out of here," he yelled. Jacob began pulling me away from Paul and then Paul spotted us and came barreling towards us. He was focusing on me and I knew whatever was wrong, he was pissed with me and me alone. Jacob stepped in front of me protectively but Paul didn't stop. I stepped out from behind Jacob and fazed. I wasn't going to let Jacob get hurt if Paul was mad at me, for whatever reason.

Paul collided with me and we tumbled to the ground. _What the hell Paul, _I thought. He got up and growled at me. I heard the ripping of clothes and then Jacob in his wolf form was standing in front of me. Jacob's deep brown coat gleamed in the sunshine as he raised his hackles and growled at Paul, _Don't you touch her_ he said. Sam came over and stepped between Jacob and Paul. _That's enough_ said Sam, his alpha tone resonating through us. _Paul, you need to go on patrol, Emma will be fine with Burdette, don't let me ever see you do that again. Jacob, Arianna, inside now, _he went running into the woods and Jacob and I followed Sam to his house. As we all fazed back Emily came walking swiftly out of the house carrying one of her summer dresses and two pair of Sam's shorts. She handed the dress to me and the shorts to Sam and Jacob and we changed into them. "Thank you Emily," I said. She nodded and walked back inside.

"What the hell was that about," asked Jacob turning to Sam. He was shaking in anger, his hands balled into fists. Sam sighed, "Emma came down with a fever last night, her wound got infected, and Paul blames Arianna," said Sam. "It wasn't my fault, I saved Emma's life! If I hadn't got there-" "I know that Arianna, but Paul can't blame a vampire because he can't kill it himself so he needs to blame someone else, and he's chosen you," Sam said cutting me off, "Let's go inside, I need to talk to you both about… something," said Sam looking from Jacob to me and then back again. His expression was questioning and at the same time a little smug, as if he knew something we didn't. Well, maybe just me, because I had no idea what the hell was going on. We went inside and sat down on the couch closest to the door, Sam sat opposite us on the other couch; Emily was nowhere to be found but running water told me she was taking a shower upstairs.

"Ok, straight to the point then," said Sam, looking Jacob straight in the eye, "Jacob, did you imprint on her," he said with a jerk of his head towards me. "Yes," said Jacob. I had heard the word before and got the general idea of what it meant, but what did he mean 'imprint on her'. "Do you want to explain what imprinting is or shall I," asked Sam. "Would you please stop talking about me as if I'm not here? I know what imprinting is, it's like love at first sight, right?" I said, slightly annoyed. "Pretty much," said Jacob not looking at me. "Well, it's a little more… complex than that; it's really easier to explain it before it happens, but that's the general idea. Let me explain; take Emma and Paul for example. Usually, or at least in their case, the guy imprints first. When that happens, the person in question will become very over protective," said Sam, giving Jacob a look, "The person will also do anything to make the one they have imprinted on happy and will change to become the perfect fit for the other, i.e. the perfect mate, friend, lover, whatever you prefer to call it." "I have the feeling you knew this was going to happen," I said looking at Sam. He smiled smugly, "I had a hunch it might, the way Jacob was acting after you had to kill the vampire on your own," he said.

I hadn't really noticed, I had thought Jacob had just been being nice, helping me and all. But now that I thought back to how I felt like Jacob had seemed closer to me after I told him about Jared, maybe it was the imprinting. "Have I imprinted back?" I asked. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure if you haven't it won't be long," said Sam. Jacob had remained silent for this entire exchange and I couldn't blame him; the awkward feeling between us was almost palpable. Jacob's silence made me uneasy though; was he angry with me?

I couldn't stand the tension, I stood up, not sure where I was going and then I heard myself say, "I'm going to go outside, clear my head a bit," and I walked outside, my feet steering me towards the forest. I heard Jacob walk up behind me but didn't stop; I wanted to make sure we were alone. We walked into the trees and stopped once we were out of sight of Sam's house. "Are you mad," asked Jacob. I spun around, "No, of course I'm not, Jacob. Are you mad at me?" I asked. "How could I be mad at you, you've done nothing wrong. Me, I'm the one who did the imprinting and made it all weird," he said looking ashamed. I put my hands on his chest, "Jacob, you couldn't help it and it's not a bad thing, I just… when you didn't say anything… I thought you were mad that I might not have imprinted back," I said. Jacob pulled me into his arms, "I don't mind, I suppose it's different for girls. How I don't know but don't you worry about it. I thought you would think that it was creepy that I imprinted on you and I didn't want you to be scared of me". I laughed, "It would take a lot more than I guy who doubles as my personal body guard to scare me away" he laughed. He bent his head so that his forehead was pressed against mine, "I love you," he whispered against my lips and I felt my heart rate quicken as he leaned in and kissed me.


	20. Carlisle Cullen

**Chapter 20 and 14 followers! Didn't think my story would ever be this popular! I have two new people to welcome, and** _Jin_ _Ling_! **Thank you all for your support of my story, it means a lot! This is my longest chapter yet so I hope you like it! ~Arianna**

Jacob took my hand as we walked back out of the woods. Sam came out of the house to meet us, "You two ok?" he asked smiling. Jacob scowled at him but I smiled, "We are just fine thank you," I said looking up at Jacob. His scowled melted into a smile and he pulled me into a bear hug. I laughed hugging him and he lifted me up off my feet and spun me around. "Arianna, you wanted to know if you had imprinted on Jacob yet, right?" Sam asked watching us and smiling. "Yeah," I said as Jacob set me back down on my feet again. "Well, I am absolutely sure you have," he said. "How can you tell?" I asked as Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind. "You went into the woods looking stricken and you came out glowing and from what I just saw, you two fit really well together," Sam said and I beamed, "Now, to business. Arianna, you're coming with me on patrol this morning." "I'm coming too," said Jacob. I felt his arms tighten around me and knew he was thinking what I was. Paul was on patrol and somehow Jacob imprinting on me and me imprinting on him didn't seem like it would change Paul's mood. "She'll be with me Jacob, Paul won't touch a hair on her head," said Sam reassuringly. "I'll be fine, this girl can take care of herself," I said. "She sure can; taking down a vampire on her own with no experience," said Sam. "Alright, but," said Jacob and let go of me and I turned to face him, "If Paul does anything, tell me, I'll straighten him out." I stood on tiptoe and kissed him, "Don't you worry, I'll take care of him myself if he does. But I'll leave some for you if you want," I said and Jacob laughed.

Sam and I undressed as Jacob went back to our house. We left our clothes on the front steps of his house and fazed. We walked into the calm of the woods and I took in all of its sounds; tree leaves rustling gently in the wind, the tap of a woodpecker's beak on a tall tree, and birds rustling in their nests. The canopy of leaves above us filtered light onto the ground in glistening patches leaving the forest dimly lit but sparkling. The cool air was fresh and smelt of damp earth and decaying leaves and I was visited by the thought I had had last time I entered the woods with Jacob… peaceful, so peaceful. _Ok, so I'm going to take you around the perimeter of our lands, show you were our land stops and the Cullen's land begins; that way we won't have any issues there, _said Sam. _Have there ever been issues before_, I asked thinking of Paul being so hot headed. Sam let out a barking laugh, _Yes, like you thought, Paul. Paul had an issue with one of Carlisle Cullen's sons, Emmitt,_ said Sam. _Oh, I forgot we can all see what each other is thinking, got to get used to that_, I said. _Yeah, I wonder, can you turn us off, block what you're thinking from me? I mean, you can talk to us when you're inwolft form and we are not, _said Sam. _And when I'm human and you guys are in wolf form, I can hear you if your close,_ I said, _Let's give it a try shall we?_ Sam nodded and I focused as hard as I could on not letting Sam see what I was thinking about. _That is frigin creepy, it's like you're not there, I try to hear you and it's like I run into an invisible barrier of silence, _said Sam looking at me. _Really, cool!_ I said.

_What were you thinking about might I ask, _asked Sam and as he asked what I had been blocking him from swam to the surface of my thoughts, _I figured as much, _he said as a picture of Jacob wrapping me in a hug flashed across his mind too, _The others will find out, if not from you then from Jacob or me. I'm sorry, I can't do much about that, _said Sam, sounding apologetic. _Wow, that must be a real pain in the ass; you can't keep anything from them? _I asked. _Nope, nothing, not even… _and an image of Emily asleep in a big bed flashed across my mind. _Shit, sorry, you didn't need to see that, _he said. _That must be hell for you, not even a private moment with your wife is kept secret from the world, _I said a little embarrassed. _Tell me about it, that's the one glitch in our… communication system I guess you could call it,_ said Sam sounding miserable.

I felt bad, I knew Emily wouldn't want anyone to see what Sam and she did in their private hours together and somehow I didn't think the rest of the pack wanted to know either. _Maybe I can help, maybe I can extend the blocking to someone else,_ I said, sure Sam had heard all of what I had been thinking. _Think you can do that?_ asked Sam sounding incredulous. _It's worth a try, but we need a third person to test it_, I said. _I'll take you around the perimeter and maybe we'll meet up with Paul on the way_, he said. I wasn't so sure I wanted to see Paul if he was still pissed at me for Emma but… _Don't worry, he wouldn't dare hurt you in front of me, and once he knows Jacob has imprinted he won't do it at all, no matter how pissed he is. He knows Jacob is stronger and at the moment far more likely to go off the deep end if anyone upsets you, _said Sam. My next thought I blocked from Sam; ok that was just kind of cute and hot, Jacob being overprotective and all, no one, besides maybe my dad, had ever been really protective of me in any fashion! _You're doing it again, that is really creepy you know, _said Sam. _I know, sorry, _I said and stopped blocking my thoughts but was careful to not think of Jacob's protectiveness again.

We started our walk around the perimeter of the land at the edge of the woods next to Sam's house. We walked past the meadow and then we came into a part of the woods where the other half of the tribe, the older generation and kids who weren't wolves lived. _Why does Burdette live on our side_, I asked Sam as we walked past the little cluster of one and two story houses with white paint and green shutters. We were hidden by the trees so that the little boys horsing around in the back garden of one house couldn't see us. _Burdette is the Elder so she can make the choice to stay on either side of the meadow. She chose our side a long time ago when her husband was Alpha. Why she stayed after he died, I'm not really sure, she's never told us. But I'm sure she would tell you, _said Sam, watching one of the little boys pick up a big red ball and throw it to one of his smaller companions who caught it but was knocked backwards by the force of the throw. _Why do you say that, _I asked turning to Sam. _She really likes you Arianna, and the fact that you've imprinted on her grandson will make her all the happier_, said Sam. _What, Jacob is-_ I said. _Yep, Burdette Black, Jacob Black, haha, you didn't know that? _said Sam. _No, I didn't,_ I said as we continued on along the edge of the forest, walking in the direction of La Push, _But, if Burdette is Elder, why isn't Jacob Alpha. I mean no offence Sam but wouldn't that make sense? _I asked. _Your right, and Jacob was supposed to be Alpha, but he was young and didn't want to take on so much responsibility, and I had been able to faze longer than him. I was used to it and he had only just begun fazing when that got dropped on him. I would have done the same thing if it had been me. It's hard, all of a sudden you can change into a gigantic wolf and you're supposed to lead a pack of older and younger kids who can too. So, it was left to me to lead and Jacob is like a 'vice president'; I trust his judgment and know he would be a good Alpha even if he isn't,_ said Sam.

I was silent as I took this in. I was sure I knew how Jacob had felt, that was a lot to handle on top of all the rest of it. We continued walking, winding our way to the edge of the woods that ended in a short cliff over the sandy beach of La Push. I breathed in the smell of sea salt and the ocean mixed with the smell of the woods as we walked along the edge of the cliff. The area of land we protected was huge; it covered from the edge of La Push all the way to the stream that divided our land from the Cullen's and everything in between. That covered at least a mile and a half on each side. As the beach ended hills of rocks came into sight and as we began turning to head back towards the reservation along the far end of our lands we came out on a high cliff that looked out over a valley, and beyond that small rocky mountains stretched out over the landscape. Lush woods ran all over the mountains and around the valley, untouched by humans. _That's all conservation land. We keep our eyes on it because there are some hiking trails on the mountains but not many humans go up there,_ said Sam. The scene was breathe taking and the amazement I felt at seeing such a large stretch of land untouched and undisturbed made the feeling of happy contentment spread through me.

We continued along the top of the cliff over the valley. We were so high up and I felt like I was at the top of the world. We continued on and were swallowed by the woods again. We walked for about ten minutes and then Sam stopped, _We're about to come up to the dividing line between the two lands, tread lightly around here, if they know we are here they will come and see what we want, _said Sam. I felt uneasy, vulnerable so close to a clan of vampires whom all claimed to be 'vegetarians'. Somehow that didn't seem possible to me, but I'd been proven wrong before; I hadn't thought vampires were sparkly either. There was a dip in the land in front of us and there was a moving current of water that covered the dividing line. It was too small to be a river really, but too big to be a stream either; it was somewhere in the middle. _I should probably introduce you to Carlisle at least, _said Sam,_ Don't worry, Carlisle is ok, he's a doctor and he's helped out Burdette with some of our more serious injuries, _he added understanding my silence to mean I wasn't sure I wanted to meet another vampire yet.

We walked to the edge of the water and Sam fazed and called, "Carlisle, I'd like a word with you please." "You can change back," he added to me. I did but I didn't want to, my instinct was to stay in my wolf form where I was safer. I walked up next to Sam, my arms folded over my chest. A tall blonde man walked out from behind a tree. He was beautiful but his skin sparkled in the sunlight and the smell of him was repulsive. "You called Sam," said Carlisle Cullen as he walked as far as he could towards us, stopping just short of the water. "I did, I wanted to introduce you to the newest member of the pack. This is Arianna Spade," Sam said and gestured towards me. Carlisle turned his golden eyes towards me and looked me up and down. "It's very nice to meet you Arianna," said Carlisle softly. "And you," I said. Carlisle laughed softly, "Really, I was under the impression that you might loath my kind," he said. "I'm not your biggest fan, no, but your eyes are a different color than the vampire I killed yesterday. I assume it's the difference in blood that changes the eye color, correct?" I said. Carlisle smiled, "Smart girl, yes it's the difference in blood. All of my children and my wife have eyes this color. You say you killed a red eye yesterday?" he said. I felt a little bad; I had killed one of his kind and I had just said it to his face. But then again, it had tried to kill me and Emma so that feeling didn't last long. "I did, it, she attacked Emma and myself and I took her out," I said, feeling it would be a bit tactless to say I had ripped it's head off. Carlisle nodded, "Many of my kind think my family and I are… odd. They think that drinking the blood of animals is not good enough for them and they will go to great lengths to get human blood; even running onto you're lands. I apologize for any trouble she might have caused you." His apology shocked me, it wasn't his fault that vampire had attacked us but still he seemed genuinely sorry. "Thank you, it's not your fault, but thank you none the less," I said. Carlisle smiled humorlessly, "It was very nice to meet you Arianna, but I must return to the hospital; I have three people who need stiches. I hope I'll be able to speak to you again soon. Sam," he said and inclined his head at Sam. Sam returned the gesture though rather stiffly and Carlisle walked back into the forest and disappeared.


	21. Telling the Pack

**Welcome **_Sadie . motor walla_**and thank you for following my story! I'm back to school after April vacation but am pleased to report I've been able to write another chapter after finishing my homework! I hope you all like it! ~Arianna**

Carlisle was nothing like I had imagined a vampire to act towards us; he was very nice and rather formal as though he came from a time when slang was considered horrible manners. Now that I thought of it, Carlisle very well could have been born in another time and lived his immortal life through it and many others. _Not what you were expecting probably,_ said Sam after we fazed back. _No, not at all_, I said. We walked along the bank of the water until we reached the edge of the woods; Jacob's garage was just beyond the line of the woods. _I wonder where Paul has gotten to, I'm surprised we haven't seen him this whole time,_ said Sam_, I'm really_ _more surprised really that he didn't come running when he undoubtedly sensed Carlisle coming close to our lands._

At that moment Paul came walking up behind us, _I saw you had it handled and went back into the center, _I heard him say. _Perfect timing, now we can try and see if I can block Paul from seeing what you think about Sam! _I said. _What, _asked Paul and Sam explained about my blocking ability. _Alright, let's try it, _said Paul. I focused on blocking Paul from Sam's thoughts. I could see clearly what Sam was thinking of, he was thinking about Jacob and I imprinting. _Ok whatever you are doing stop it! _said Paul sounding alarmed,_ It's like a wall of silence is blocking me from both of you! _Sam barked with laughter_. It works! _I exclaimed. _Yeah it does, that's some ability you've got there Arianna, _said Sam, as he tried to stop laughing at Paul who was making a very odd face for a wolf, something like a grimace and a look of shock at the same time. _Come on, you two better get back to Emily's for dinner_ said Paul irritably. _Aren't you coming too, _I asked confused? _No, I'm going to eat at Burdette's with Emma, as she is still sick thanks to you,_ said Paul, sounding angry again. _Paul, it was not Arianna's fault, Emma was hurt before she got there to help, _said Sam, and taking a step towards him that suggested if Paul went for me he would have to go through Sam.

But I wasn't going to stand there and let Paul blame me for something I did not do and with a sudden surge of recklessness I said, _You're ok with blaming me but you haven't mentioned the fact that you were nowhere to be seen when Emma was screaming. Oh no, lets blame Arianna instead for saving Emma's ass while you took your damn time getting there. _I knew what he was going to do a second before he did it. He lunged straight past Sam and came at me full force but I dodged him. We circled each other growling and Sam yelling at us to _Knock it the hell off_! Paul and I didn't listen to a word Sam said but continued circling. _I was with the others on the other side of the reservation when I heard her, don't you dare blame me, _said Paul even more pissed at me than before. _Your right, _I said straightening up. This took both Paul and Sam aback, _What, _they said in unison. _Your right Paul, _I said as I heard the sound of pounding foot falls from behind me which told me Jacob knew I was in trouble. _It wasn't your fault Paul, nor was it mine. I didn't hurt Emma, and neither did you. A filthy vampire put that gash in her hip, and it's that vampire's fault she has a fever and is sick. Not mine, not yours, that blood sucking scum of the earth, _I said, laying the insults on thick knowing it would relate to Paul's vampire-hating side.

Jacob came up next to me, brushing up against me as he growled at Paul, _Jacob, its ok. Paul isn't hurting me, _I said nuzzling him. A look that I never thought would cross a wolf's face once again appeared on Paul's face; a look of dawning comprehension. _Jacob! You imprinted on Arianna, didn't you!? _said Paul. _Yes, I have,_ said Jacob, not letting his guard down. _Paul, I'm going to ask you to let us tell the others please, _I said. _Have you imprinted back, _asked Paul, still sounding shocked. I nodded my big head. _Well, we had better get back to my house! We can't deprive Emily much longer of the chance to jump up and down over you two, _said Sam and he led the way back to Emily's.

I dressed once again in the sun dress once we walked up to the front step of Sam's house. Sam pulled on the pair of shorts from earlier, Paul, a pair that were belted to his leg, and Jacob walked right inside butt naked to get a pair of Sam's shorts from upstairs. "Some warning would be nice when you're going to do that Jacob!" Emily yelled up the stairs as we came walking into the kitchen. We all laughed as Jacob came down the stairs again grinning, "Sorry about that Emily," he said. "I'll be right back, I want to go get Emma; she won't want to miss this!" said Paul and he turned and ran out the door in the direction of Burdette's house. "Miss what," asked Emily, looking confused and suspicious. "Oh nothing Emily, I just have an announcement to make to the pack," said Sam wrapping her in a hug. "Or rather we do," Jacob whispered under his breathe to me and I smiled.

The pack slowly trickled in, Paul carrying Emma bridal style and Burdette came walking in behind them. Emma looked pale but wore a broad grin on her face as he set her down in a chair at the table, which left me in no doubt that Paul had let her in on the secret. We all ate generous helpings of Emily's pasta and sauce with meatballs and then we all settled down on the couches with cups of coffee or tea. "Well," said Sam lazily, stretching an arm around Emily's shoulders, "Now that we are all fed, why don't you two drop the bombshell on the rest of the pack." Jacob and I grinned. "Well, we-" I said but Paul interrupted, "Oh no, get up there in front of the fire, nice and proud and tell us all this exciting news." He grinned at us and I rolled my eyes. I heaved myself off the couch and Jacob got up too. "This alright Paul", I asked as we stood in front of the fire. Jacob took my hand as we looked out over the whole pack, all looking at us with rapped attention. "Ok, well," I said but stopped, looking up at Jacob, unsure about how to say it. He smiled at me and without taking his eyes from mine he said, "I've imprinted on Arianna." I beamed at him as the sounds of shock and happiness issued from the rest of the pack. "And I've imprinted back," I said still looking into Jacob's eyes. "Oh my God! Oh my God, Oh my God!" squealed Emily jumping up to hug us both. I laughed as she did a little dance, jumping up and down and saying, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew Jacob was acting over protective like Sam did! Oh you two this is great!" she said still dancing.

Burdette rose slowly to her feet too and came over to us beaming. "I'm very happy for you both," she said softly. She hugged me and then Jacob and then sat back down to get out of the way of the rest of the pack. Leah couldn't stop laughing for some reason and this seemed to greatly annoyed Jacob but Seth and Jared both slapped him on the back, "If it couldn't have been me I'm glad it was you Jacob! Haha, who am I kidding, I hate you," said Jared but he was laughing raucously along with Paul and Leah so he didn't seem too serious. Seth gave me an unexpected hug and pulled away quickly at a look from Jacob. I laughed and Seth did too looking ashamed. "Don't worry Seth, he's just being over protective again," said Sam coming up behind him. Seth smiled shyly and turned to ask Leah what she found so very funny.

Emma looked as if she was going to get up too but I came to her before she could. "Congrats," she said. "Thanks, feeling alright?" I asked. She nodded, "It's just a scratch but it got a bit infected and I came down with a fever, but I'm all good thanks!" "Well that's good," I said. "Oy! Arianna! Come over here for a sec," called Paul over the heads of everyone else. I looked at Emma questioningly but she just shrugged. I walked over to where Jacob was standing and he pulled me into his arms. "Alright you two," said Paul as the group went back to sitting on the couches, "We need proof that you two love birds are good enough for each other. Go on and give us a kiss why don't you," he said. Jared wolf whistled and the whole group broke out laughing. "Paul," Emily said with a look of disapproval on her face, "They don't want to do that, not with all of us watching." "Why not," said Jacob. "Yeah, we're not shy," I said. I turned to him and he put his hands on my waist and I stood on tiptoe and we kissed, for all of them to see. The room disappeared and it was just me and Jacob, his arms wrapped firmly around my waist. He tightened his grip slightly on my waist and I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. His lips were warm as they moved against mine, gently, passionately.

It wasn't until Leah, finally coming out of her fit of laughter, yelled, "Get a room will you," that we came back to earth. The group before us laughed and I smiled up at Jacob and he smiled back, laughing along with them. We sat back down and I curled up in his arms resting my head against his chest. I could have fallen asleep right there with him to protect me from bad dreams and Paul waking me up but once everyone finished their tea and coffee and Burdette bid us all goodnight we realized just how late it was. Emily yawned, "Almost 12 o'clock, better head to bed," she said. "Oh shit," said Seth as he and Leah and Jared leapt up from the couch, "We need to go on patrol; we'll see you all later." And they walked out the door. "We'd better get going too," said Jacob and we rose, said good night to Emma, Emily, Paul and Sam, and began walking back to our house. Once home I climbed into my pj's without any trouble and walked into Jacob's room. His was as big as mine with a big bed pushed up against the wall covered in dark bed clothes. He had a closet too and a tall chest of drawers and a squashy warm chair but no desk. Instead he had a small tv with an x-box hooked up to it; violent video games scattered over the top of the stand that housed it. I rolled my eyes, smiling to myself; boys.

I crawled into his bed and curled up in the blankets. They smelt like Jacob, like the woods and campfire smoke and the ocean. Jacob came in from the bathroom and laughed when he saw me all curled up in his bed, "Comfy?" he asked climbing in next to me. "Mhm," I said and moved closer so I could rest my head on his chest. He pulled me in enveloping me in his warmth and his smell. "What a day," I said. "Yeah, quite eventful; let's see, I nearly killed Paul, you imprinted on me, you met Carlisle," he said counting the events off on his fingers. "Sam told you about Carlisle did he?" I asked. "Yeah he did. Oh, and then we told everyone about our imprinting," he continued. "Not to mention the discovery Sam and I made," I said. "Oh yeah, what's that," he asked. "If we are in wolf form, I can block others from hearing what I am thinking, but we learned today that I can extend that power. I can block someone else's thoughts from the rest of you. I will see what they are thinking but no one else will," I said. "Cool, that's interesting," he said.

We settled into silence for a moment. I had about a dozen questions to ask him and I took my time choosing which one I wanted to ask. Finally I asked, "Jacob, when did you realize you had imprinted on me?" He considered this for a moment and then said, "I think it must have been not too long after you got attack by that vampire. I realized I had when I didn't even think before I scooped you into my arms after you woke up screaming," he said. I nodded. "What about you," he asked. "I first felt it when I woke up this morning. It felt like we were somehow closer, more connected than we had been yesterday. I didn't see it for what it was but it hit me when we walked into the woods and you kissed me. Before, when you kissed me on the neck I blushed scarlet, but when you kissed me that time it was different somehow. I felt my heart soar and I didn't want to let you go," I said. I snuggled closer to him. I looked up at him and looked into his eyes. He pulled me up onto him so I was lying on top of him. I put my forehead to his and he whispered, "I don't ever want to let you go," and he kissed me. His hands on my waist, he pulled me to his chest and my hands made their way into his hair. We didn't stop for a good five minutes. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, "I love you," he said. "I love you too," I said, and he pulled me back in. I didn't want to let him go but I was tired and I had woke him up so late last night, so slowly we broke apart and snuggled close. I had just enough time to give him a swift kiss and say goodnight before I was fast asleep curled up against his chest.


	22. Released

**A warm welcome to **_kalbe_, **the newest follower of The Werewolf Outsider! Sorry it's taken me so long but I've had a very busy week indeed! Hope you like it! ~Arianna**

When I woke up the next morning I didn't open my eyes immediately. I wanted to drift back to sleep but the light flooding in through the thin white curtains over the windows made that impossible. I opened my eyes and sat up, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands. I turned to look at Jacob who was still asleep. I leaned over him and kissed him on the lips and he gave a low grunt and opened his eyes into mine. He smiled and I lied back down next to him. He propped himself up on one arm and looked down at me, "How did you sleep?" he asked. "Very well, thank you," I said. "No nightmares?" he asked with concern. "Nope, you're like a dream catcher. I can't remember the last time I slept that well," I said. He laughed, "That's good," he said and leaned down to kiss me.

When we finally got out of bed we grabbed some toast and headed over to Sam's. Leah, Jared and Seth had gone to bed after a long night in the woods on patrol and Paul was looking after Emma at their house so it was a quiet morning with Emily and Sam. Jacob, Sam and I left to go on morning patrol not long after we arrived. The patrol proved uneventful which was good because it meant there were no vampires around. We stopped back at Sam's to eat honey and peanut butter sandwiches with ice tea and then went back on patrol for another few hours before dinner. The sun beat down on the rest of the reservation but in the shade of the trees the air was cool. About an hour before we all agreed to head back Jacob and I headed over to the beach side of our lands while Sam stayed in the center. As we walked along the cliff overlooking the beach I breathed in the sea breeze that swept into the woods. I wanted so badly to go for a swim, to just run into the waves, but I resisted the urge. _What would you say to a swim? Not now, but maybe later tonight, after patrol? _asked Jacob, hearing my yearning to dive into the water. _That sounds great! _I said looking out over the sea, trying to imagine how it would look in the light of the moon. Sam howled from somewhere in the center of the woods and Jacob and I raced each other back to him. _I win!_ I said as I almost ran into Sam. Jacob rolled his eyes and I barked with laughter. _What's up Sam, _asked Jacob. _Time for dinner, _said Sam,_ I can smell Emily's cooking from here. I would hazard a guess at, _he paused as he sniffed the air, _Meatloaf!_

We all ran back to Sam and Emily's and changed back. We put on our clothes and walked inside. Emily was indeed making meatloaf, several in fact; we needed at least one per person with the way we all ate. Seth and Jared and Leah walked in looking well rested and then Paul and Emma. Emma was walking by herself and she looked much better than she had last night. Her color was back and the new bandages on her cut were clear of blood. We all sat down and ate as if we had never seen food before and then I helped Emily clean up the dishes, which barley needed cleaning because they had been licked clean. Once the dishes were done Emily and I joined the rest of the pack on the couch; Emily snuggling up to Sam and Jacob pulling me onto his lap. When the phone rang Emily hopped up to answer it. "Arianna, there is a girl on the phone for you. She says her name is Gwen!" Emily shouted from the kitchen. I jumped up and almost ran into the kitchen. Emily handed me the handset and left to rejoin the others. "Hello, Gwen?" "Arianna," said my best friend but something wasn't right; she whispered into the phone, panic clear in her voice, "Oh my God Arianna!" "Gwen what's wrong," I asked a chill running down my spine; she sounded scared to even speak. "Arianna, Jared's out of jail! His dad paid off the guard to get him out! He came to my house…" she said almost sobbing, "He- he held a gun to my head and demanded to know where you were. I couldn't tell him so he left! Arianna, he's going to go after your parents! Arianna, he's trying to find you!" she stopped and I heard her ragged breathing as she began to hyperventilate. I felt ice cold fear flood threw me making me shiver. I couldn't breathe; it was like someone had punched me in the gut and I fell to the floor, the phone still clutched in my hand. "Arianna," I heard Jacob's voice call my name but I did not respond; my speech was gone with my breath. "Arianna, are you still there," asked Gwen sounding scared. I got out a "Yes" in barley a whisper. "Arianna, I called the police, but I don't know if they'll make it there in time," she whispered, and I heard her try to stifle a sob.

I hadn't realized it but I was crying too; silent tears were trickling down my face and dripping onto my knees which were pulled to my chest. "Gwen-" I tried to say but my voice cracked so I tried again, "Gwen, lock the doors, get in your parents room with a phone and get your dad's pistol. Don't let anyone in, ok?" I said in a whisper, barley suppressing the panic that threatened to overwhelm me at any moment. "Ok… But Arianna, what are you going to do… your parents-" "Don't- don't worry, I'll take care of it," I said, my voice cracking again. Gwen sniffed and said "Arianna, I'm so sorry!" "Don't be, this is my fault, I love you Gwen," I said as Jacob came into the kitchen. "Love you too girl," she said with a shadow of her usual self in her voice, "Bye." "Bye Gwen, stay safe," I said and she hung up. "Jake," I said weakly, looking up at him and he rushed over to me. He pulled me to my feet and I buried my face in his chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. I wanted to scream; the feeling of sheer terror that I had held back came rushing over me and I began shaking. Jacob scooped me up and walked back into the living room. He set me back on my feet in the living room and I clutched at his chest but he did not let go but hugged me tighter. I was in hysterics, breathing in gasps and shaking all over. "Jacob, she might transform," said Sam, sounding worried at the sight of me shaking so violently.

I let out a pitiful moan and I felt Jacob grip me tighter to his chest. "Jacob, what's wrong with her," said Emily coming over and rubbing her hand up and down my back. "Jake," I choked out. I tilted my head up to look at him. He had a pained expression on his face as if he shared in the pain and sorrow I was feeling. "Jacob, Jared…" I said, gasping still. "What about me," asked Jared? I shook my head franticly, "No, not you Jared," I gasped through my tears, "Jacob, Jared is out of jail, he's trying to find me! Jake, he's going to go after my parents," I said and my knees gave out. Had Jacob not been holding me I would have collapsed on the ground but he held me steady and scooped me up bridal style and sat down on the couch with me curled up in his lap still sobbing. "Jacob, what is she talking about," asked Sam. "May I tell them," Jacob whispered into my ear. I nodded and he relayed to the pack who Jared Kempt was and why he struck such fear into me. He didn't go into detail, he just said Jared had tried and failed to rape me but the pack got the point anyway. "Sam," I said finally, trying to control my breathing, "Sam, he is going to go after my parents to find me. Please Sam, we need to protect them! Sam…please," I said. Sam considered me for a moment and in that moment I felt as if the world was crashing down around me. He was going to say no and that meant my parents were as good as dead. I wanted to run, to where I didn't know, but I wanted to run as far as my legs would take me. I began shaking again, feeling my wolf trying to take over but I couldn't let that happen in Emily and Sam's house. I fought to control myself as Jacob whispered into my ear, "Shhh, Arianna, calm down, we are going to do all we can to help." I clutched at his chest as if my life depended on it and felt tears continue to make their way down my face as I waited, holding my breath for Sam to speak. Finally Sam spoke, "Seth, stay with Emma and go on patrol. As for the rest of you, we are headed to Winthrop. I have a plan."


	23. Jared Kempt

**Really exciting chapter! I hope you like it! ~Arianna**

At his words I got up and hugged him tightly. I felt him hug me back and then release me but not before I felt him tense slightly. "Thank you," I said stepping away from him and looking up at him. He looked down at me after glancing over my shoulder, "No problem, so let's go. Arianna, we're using you as bait," he said. Jacob was at my side, his hands around my waist pulling me tightly to his chest, "No," he growled at Sam. Sam looked at him, "Jacob, it's not like I want to but Jared won't try and find us, he'll pass us by and look for her. She's are best bet at finding him," said Sam. I was scared but I knew Sam was right. We couldn't put Leah out there and expect Jared to go for her instead of me. "We need to make her noticeable," said Sam through the kitchen and up the stairs. Emily followed him looking worried and confused. Jacob turned me around to face him. "You don't have to do this," he said. I could hear the pain in his voice, he was scared for me. "Yes, I do, these are my parents Jacob. You would do the same for your parents if roles were reversed," I said looking directly into his eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He pulled me to his chest as tightly as he could, making it hard to breathe but I didn't care. The force of the hug lifted me off my feet but he held me fast. Tears streamed down my face again and I didn't want to let him go but Sam came into the room holding a long white nightdress out to me. "What the hell is that," asked Jacob, setting me back down on my feet. "She'll stand out in this," said Sam handing me the night dress. I slipped it on over my head and looked down, it fell to around my ankles and the cotton fabric billowed out around me. Despite everything that was happening I couldn't help but laugh, a high unnatural laugh that scared me slightly but I knew I looked completely ridiculous and that just seemed hilarious at the moment. I looked up and saw the look on Jacob's face and saw a flicker of fear for my sanity flash across his face. "Ok then," said Sam calmly, "Everyone outside. We are going to transform and Arianna will guide us to her house. You can do that right," he asked. I nodded and we all walked outside.

Seth and Emma took off into the woods, Paul yelling at her to take it easy, as the rest of them transformed too. Emily and I were left as the only two humans in a group of very big wolves. Emily hugged me wishing me luck and walked back inside. Jacob's wolf walked over to me and lay down. I ran a hand down his long snout and kissed him before climbing onto his back. I twisted his fur in my hands and latched my knees to either side of his back just behind his head. His head was almost bigger than my whole body in this form but if I sat up straight I would be able to see over it. _Ok, where too Arianna, _I heard Sam's voice say. I pictured the rout I had taken to get here and projected it into Sam and the other's minds. _Alright, let's go,_ said Sam. _Hold on tight, _said Jacob and I tightened my grip.

We took off into the night, Jacob and I in the middle of the group with Sam in front of us, Jared to the right, Leah to the left and Paul close behind us. The smell of the woods was comforting and I felt safer with them all with me but felt uneasy out of my wolf form. _It's ok, I know you don't like not being in wolf form, but we'll be there to keep you safe,_ said Sam hearing me. Even out of my wolf form he could hear me and I focused on blocking them all from my thoughts after that. _Arianna, _I heard Jacob whisper and I pulled him into my mind, blocking the others from our conversation. _Arianna, I won't let him lay a finger on you, I swear... I love you_, he said. _I love you too Jacob, _I thought tightening my grip as he jumped over a fallen tree in the way. I could hear Sam trying to break through the block to talk to me and I opened my mind again. _Are there woods around your house Arianna, _Sam asked. _Yes, there is about a half-acre of cleared land around our house and then its all woods from there on. There is a big clearing in the woods set to the left of the driveway. Jared will probably take a path through the woods there to get to the house, that's the way he ran when he jumped out of my window, _I said, bringing up the image of the clearing and its exact location into my mind.

We shifted course slightly, moving farther East. We slowed down as we came close to the outskirts of Winthrop. We stayed in the trees and I knew the pack was on high alert for humans walking through the woods, Jared or not. We waited before dashing across the road that went into the center of the town. We ran along the side of the road hidden by trees until we were in the center of town where the trees began to thin. We needed to take the street that went North of the center of town and I relayed this to the others. We walked swiftly through the woods in that direction until I could see the road to my neighborhood. We picked up speed and moved farther North until we came to another road that veered off to our left. _Go across and follow the road. Our house is the only house on that side of the street, the rest of the woods is conservation land. _

We crossed quickly and ran for about another three minutes until we came to the driveway of my house. We crossed the driveway and walked through the woods until we found the clearing. Sam stopped and so did we. _Ok, Arianna, hop down and I want you to stand in the middle of the clearing. We'll conceal ourselves in the trees and wait for him, _he said. _Sam he has guns, that's not safe at all,_ said Jacob still reluctant to go through with the plan. _Jacob, I know that but this is what we need to do, he will see her and come to her, I think he'll want to talk to her first before-,_ said Sam but stopped not wanting to provoke Jacob by saying 'before he tries to kill her'. Jacob lay down again and I hopped off. He fazed and Sam was about to protest when Jacob swept me into a kiss filled with passion. I didn't even care that the rest of the pack was watching but kissed him back with just as much fire. He let go of me and fazed before I could say or do anything to convince Sam to let him stay with me in the clearing.

They all moved into the woods and I stood frozen to the spot in the middle of a patch of moonlight in the clearing. Every rustle of leaves or snap of a twig or screech of an owl made me jump. I could hear Jacob whispering to me to keep me calm but I wanted to run to him, for him to wrap his arms around me and not let anything hurt me. I began crying, taking deep breaths to steady myself. I heard a movement and all of my heightened senses focused on the point where the sound had come. I knew it was Jared even if I couldn't see him, I could smell him. He smelt of his usual cologne and sweat and I called out to him, "Jared!" Something shifted again and I called to him again, "Jared! Here I am! Isn't that what you wanted?!" And he came walking into the clearing, his sandy colored hair ruffled and his blue eyes filled with hate, trained on me.

If he hadn't been holding a gun in his right hand or looking murderous, you would have seen why I had been attracted to him in the first place. He was tough and strong, though nothing on Jacob, and his strong face now grey in the moonlight had been so handsome when he had smiled at me so many times. "Hey bitch," he said, a mad grin spreading across his face, "Fancy seeing you here, I expect Gwen called you. I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance." "She didn't know where I was Jared, and neither do my parents," I said my voice quavering. "Then how did she warn you?" he asked edging almost imperceptibly towards me. "I told her I was going to stay with a local tribe, I guess she looked them all up and called them all until she got the right number," I said. He didn't say anything but edged closer. "What do you want with me Jared," I asked not wanting to know the answer but knowing I needed to keep him talking. "That," he said smiling more widely, "I thought would be obvious. You see because of you I was sent to jail and well, I don't like it there very much-" "You tried to rape me you bastard," I said, cutting him off as rage swelled inside of me, "and you're going to blame me! HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed at him, "It's not my fault you couldn't keep it in your pants! I told you I didn't want to so why not just break up with me then! Huh! Why! Why put me through this!"

He looked mildly surprised, "Why? Because you're beautiful, your sexy, even when your angry all it does is turn me on," he said. I gave him a disgusted look, "GO TO HELL!" I yelled. "Maybe one day but first I'm going to finish what I started," he said and he ran at me. I hadn't noticed in my anger how far he had edged towards me and didn't have enough time to make a run for it. He grabbed me and we toppled to the ground. I thrashed around trying to get him off of me and I hear Jacob's voice in my head yell my name. "Jacob! JACOB!" I screamed. "Who the hell is Jacob, there is no one else her bitch! I'm going to get what I want from you and then I'm going to kill-" but he was cut off as a hulking figure grabbed him and threw him off of me. Jacob had thrown Jared to the ground and stood in front of me. He was naked but I was so happy to see him I didn't care. I stood up and he wrapped an arm around me protectively, keeping his body angled in front of mine. Jared got up looking shocked, he had dropped his pistol but he took another gun out of his boot and pointed it at Jacob. "NO!" I screamed but Jared ignored me. "Who the hell are you," he asked Jacob. "I'm Jacob Black," said Jacob simply. Clearly Jared was under the impression Jacob might be friendly towards him because Jacob was naked and standing in front of me so he lowered his gun, "Sorry pal, I got dibs on that one," said Jared licking his lips as he looked past Jacob at me. "Really?" said Jacob not taking his eyes off of Jared. "Yeah, really, so if you don't mind," said Jared taking a step forward. "I don't think so," said Sam coming out of the woods to our right. "No, me neither," said Paul stepping out from the trees behind Jared.

Leah materialized to out left and Jared (wolf) behind me and Jacob. I couldn't tell if Jared was more shocked to see so many people in the woods that he hadn't noticed when coming into the clearing or at the fact that they were all naked. "Put down the gun," said Sam aggressively. Jared looked at him and raised the gun, "And why should I do that?" he asked. "Because if you don't, we'll be forced to take you down," said Sam. "Yeah and I'll shoot you," said Jared waving the gun at all of us in turn. "All of us, you only have the one gun," said Sam. "I have two, I-" said Jared and then he spotted the other pistol on the ground. He swore loudly and looked around the circle of people, franticly looking for an escape route. "Jared, please, I don't want anyone to get hurt," I said. He looked at me and I saw something flicker across his eyes, was it remorse? I stepped out from behind Jacob and walked towards Jared who didn't point the gun at me but let me approach him. We were almost nose to nose before I stopped. "Jared," I whispered seductively. I had no idea what had come over me but I knew I had to protect my friends and Jacob and manipulating Jared's attraction to me seemed a pretty safe way of doing it. "Please Jared, put down the gun," I said putting my head right next to his and making sure he could feel my breath on his neck. He groaned softly and put the gun down and straightened up to look at me.

"Thank you," I said no longer whispering and I punched him right in the nose. He staggered backwards and I twisted my body bringing my leg up into a high arc. A sharp pain shot threw my leg as me foot connected with the side of his head and he fell to the ground. Sam and Paul were on him in moments pinning him to the ground as Leah and Jared picked up the fallen guns. I collapsed on the ground and then Jacob was there, kneeling beside me and pulling me into his arms. I felt lightheaded and felt as if I was going to throw up. I moaned and Jacob pulled me tighter to his chest, "It's ok, I got you," he whispered to me. He brushed my wild hair out of my eyes and I looked up at him. "Jake," I said weakly. "It's ok baby, I'm here." he said.

A wave of nausea swept over me and I jumped up and ran for the woods. I only made it a few feet outside of the clearing before I was on all fours heaving. I felt Jacob's warm hand pull my hair back and run his other hand along my back. I stopped throwing up but I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I stood and I tried to take the stupid nightgown off but I got twisted in it and began sobbing loudly in frustration. Jacob put a hand on my waist and I stopped struggling so he could pull the soiled nightgown over my head. But I still couldn't breathe; I wanted all of my clothes off. Jacob stopped me trying to tear my shirt off and pulled me into his arms. I sobbed harder than ever and my knees gave out again. Jacob held onto me but moved to sit down, leaning up against a nearby tree and I curled up in his lap. He didn't shush me but let me cry myself into silence, tears still pouring down my face in rivulets as he stroked my hair.


	24. Shower

**Welcome **_.315_ **and **_alwaysandforeveryou1_**_! _****Hope you like this chapter! Please review! ~Arianna **

I heard the sound of sirens and knew we had moments before the officers of Winthrop would find us. I got up and Jacob pulled on his shorts and a t-shirt from the bundle of clothes bound to his leg. We walked back into the clearing to find Jared lying on the ground face up apparently asleep and the two pistols lying on the ground a distance away from him. The rest of the pack stood back from the lifeless form and the guns and we walked over to join them. "You hit him good Arianna," said Paul appreciatively, "He's out cold!" I smiled weakly up at Paul and he smiled pityingly down at me. Jacob stood behind me, his arms wrapped around me. We all watched as the police came running into the clearing and took in the scene panting slightly. Officer Scott Werner spotted me and he grimaced. He had been Jared's arresting officer and knew all of the details of Jared's attempt to rape me. Seeing Jared on the ground with two guns and me with tear tracks still etched on my face he could probably guess what had happened, but the pack seemed to puzzle him.

Two paramedics took Jared out on a stretcher and another officer dusted the guns for prints before dropping them in evidence bags as Mr. Werner came over to me. He gave me a hug and looked me up and down, "You alright Arianna, he didn't get you with one of those guns did he," he asked? "I'm fine Mr. Werner," I said and he chuckled. "Yeah I know you can take care of yourself, but please, I told you to call me Scott," he said. He was George Werner's father, a boy who had gone to school with me; our families were good friends. The night Jared had tried to rape me I was glad it had been Mr. Werner who had shown up to take him away. "Oh right, sorry Mr. - I mean Scott," I said. Scott looked at the group around me, "Got a few new friends at your new school already I see," he said. I nodded, thinking my parents must have put out the story of my transfer. "Arianna, I know you probably want to go and have a nice rest but I have to ask you and your friends to come down to the station with me so I can record your statements," he said looking apologetic.

I really did want to go home; back to Jacob's house and curl up in his arms and take a nap but if we put in our statements now it would save us the trouble of having to testify at Jared's trial later. So we all followed Scott back to his cruiser and divided up into groups of three; Jacob, Sam and myself in the back of Scott's cruiser and Jared, Paul and Leah in the back of Officer Christopher Sims' car. Once we arrived at the station we all filed into Scott's office. There I introduced everyone and then allowed Sam to take up the retelling of the story; Scott only stopping him to verify a fact or detail with me and the rest of the pack.

At around 2 o'clock in the morning we were finally allowed to leave the station. I knew I would have to face my parents eventually, get a call from them demanding I come to see them, but at that moment I didn't care, I didn't feel. I was numb with the shock of what had occurred in a matter of hours and didn't feel like doing anything but sleeping. I'm not sure how I made it back without falling off Jacob's back as I was in no state to run home myself, all I knew is we got back to Jacob's extremely fast and then he was tucking me into bed beside him. He turned on his side and I curled into his body and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next day I didn't make a single attempt to get up but snuggled closer to Jacob. His eyes fluttered and opened and he wrapped his arm around me, wresting his chin on the top of my head. I fell back asleep and woke up a few hours later starving. Jacob got up and demanded I stay in bed. He didn't realize that I didn't want to move, I was content on just staying in bed with him beside me all day if I could get away with it. He walked back in carrying a tray laden with toast, scrambled eyes, bacon and sausage. We both ate, he making sure I got plenty into my system, having thrown up my dinner in the woods last night. When we finished eating he put the tray on the floor of what I realized was his bedroom and pulled me to his chest. "Arianna," he said and I looked up at him, "Do you mind if I take a rain check on our swim." I smiled which felt odd after everything that had happened. "There she is," he said. "What?" I asked puzzled. "You haven't smiled all morning, I was worried about you," he said stroking my hair, "I'm glad to see you back to normal." I sat up and turned to lean over him and he propped himself up on his elbows. "Thank you," I said. It was his turn to look puzzled, "For what?" he asked. "For protecting me," I said leaning in and kissing him lightly on the neck, "For picking me up when I literally fell down," he smiled and I kissed him on his jaw bone, "And for loving me," I said and I kissed him on the lips. He pulled his arms out from behind him and flopped back on the bed. He pulled me to his chest and putting a hand on my hip and another in my hair. I put one hand on the back of his head and the other in his hair at the base of his neck. "I love you," I whispered against his lips and he tightened his grip in my hair. I felt at ease in his arms and the tightness in my chest that had formed when I saw Jared again, holding those guns with his mad grin, evaporated instantly.

"You'd better take a shower," said Jacob gently but not releasing me. He knew I didn't want to get up but sooner or later Sam would be over here to send us on patrol. I leaned back and he sat up so I was sitting on his lap, his hands on my hips. "What, you telling me I smell," I asked him teasingly. He pulled my long hair over my shoulder and sniffed it and I laughed. He made a face and I stuck my tongue out at him and got up. I walked into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. I took off my clothes but left my bra and underwear on. I got in and stood under the shower head. The hot water felt good on my skin which was a still a little clammy. I heard Jacob walk into the bathroom and then I heard him take his shirt off. The curtain to the shower opened slightly and a cool draft hit my bare back making me shiver. It shut and Jacob pressed against me from behind. He had left only his boxers on and I didn't mind at all. I tuned to face him and I saw him glance down at my chest and then back up to my face. I smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "Damn you're beautiful," he said and leaned in and kissed me.


	25. Parents

**Ok, probably not one of my favorite or most exciting chapters but it was necessary to tie up a few loose ends with Arianna's parents. But I won't say any more, you'll just have to read it for yourselves and review it to tell me what you think! ~Arianna**

Eventually we let go of each other long enough to wash up, Jacob washing my back for me even though it was fully healed by now. When we got out of the shower Jacob wrapped me in a towel and went into his room to change and I went into mine. I pulled on a sundress and Keds and left my hair down to dry curly. Jacob came into my room dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and boots. "Why are you dressed like that?" I asked. "What do you mean," he asked looking down at his clothes and then back at me. "I don't think I've ever seen you in anything besides shorts and a t-shirt," I said. "Well I figured your parents might call or show up here so…" he said. I laughed, "Yeah, they probably will. If they call I'll have to go over there." I said. "I'll come with you," he said. I looked at him, "You will?" I asked. He smiled and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug, "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know for sure Jared is locked up for good," he said.

We walked over to Sam and Emily's hand-in-hand. Everyone was there except for Paul and Jared whom Sam had obviously sent on patrol. "How are you feeling," asked Emily coming over and hugging me. "I'm fine Emily. But I think I left your nightgown in the woods," I said as Jacob released my hand and walked over to talk to Sam. "That's ok, I never wore it anyway," she said with a wave of her hand. "Have my parents called yet?" I asked. She shook her head. I sighed, "It won't be long before they do, I'll have to go and see them," I said looking over at Sam. "Go ahead, take Jacob with you," he said. Jacob smiled, "Ever ridden on a motorcycle?" he asked.

I walked back over to the house to change into jeans, combat boots and a tank top. I pulled on a jacket as I walked over to Jacob's garage. The light coming in through the open overhead door revealed my jeep and next to it a black Harley Sprint. Jacob took a set of keys off a rack on the wall and started the engine. He got on and I walked over to him. I hesitated, never having ridden on a motorcycle before. Jacob held out a hand, "Don't worry," he said smiling at me, "Just hold on tight." I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around his stomach. I could feel his rock hard abs through his shirt and butterflies fluttered through my stomach. I rested my head on his back and pressed myself against him. He paused to pull me closer so that our legs touched and then he put the kickstand up with his foot and revved the bike. I tightened my grip as he put his foot on the gas and we shot out of the garage. He steered the bike onto the road and we sped off down the road.

It took us a little over 25 minutes to get to my house; Jacob already knew the way after last night. When we pulled into the driveway I hopped off the bike as Jacob killed the engine. I liked the bike but I preferred my jeep. Jacob got off too and took my hand. I smiled at him and we walked up to the front door. It flew open before we made it up the steps and my dad and mom appeared in the door. My dad had blonde hair and my green eyes and stood as tall as Jacob, my mother had once had red hair like mine but had dyed it black at a young age and it was now a brown color tinged with red highlights. She too had green eyes though not the same emerald of mine and my dad's but more of a sage color. "Arianna," my dad said and came rushing towards me. He hugged me tightly. "I'm ok dad," I said as he released me. "When Scott told us what happened," he said shaking his head, "How on earth did you find him, and get the guns away from him?"

And then he spotted Jacob. "Who is this Arianna," he asked. "My name is Jacob Black sir," said Jacob moving forward and shaking my dad's hand. I hid my smile behind my hand; he's already trying to make a good impression I thought to myself. "Where you one of the boys with Arianna in the woods last night? Scott said there was a big group of boys and one girl with her last night who protected her," said dad his eyes widening. Jacob nodded. "Thank you, thank you for protecting my daughter," my dad said. "No need sir, I would happily do it again," said Jacob. My dad looked a little confused. "Dad, can we go inside so I can explain," I asked. My dad nodded and we all walked inside, my mother closing the door behind us. We walked into the living room and my mother hugged me before we all sat down; Jacob and me on one couch and my mother and father on the one across from us. I sat down so close to Jacob that our arms were rubbing together and my dad raised his eyebrows at us. I wanted Jacob to put an arm around me but knew under the scrutiny of my parents he wouldn't dare too.

"So, what happened Arianna?" my mother asked, "Why did Jared get released from jail? How did you find him? How did you get the guns away from him? Why did a group of boys go with you?" I rolled my eyes at her; of course she wanted to know why so many guys were so eager to protect me. So I began filling them in though editing it in places by telling them we drove a truck to the forest and leaving out the fact that Sam, Jacob, Leah, Jared, and Paul were all naked. "I still don't understand why they all volunteered to go with you," my mom said with narrowed eyes. "It can't have been the fact that Sam, Leah, Paul and Jared are all my friends and Jacob my boyfriend. Oh no that would be too simple an explanation," I said bitterly. She always did this, no matter what she just didn't trust anyone, not even me. "Ah so he is your boyfriend," my dad said before my mother could speak. I nodded. Jacob and I had never discussed it but after we imprinted I don't think it really mattered to us what we were labeled as; we were together for life. But to people like my mum and dad who didn't know about imprinting it was just simpler to tell them we were a couple.

Already I was itching to leave. I had spent so much of my childhood cooped up in this house to like it very much anymore; I had been a very sickly child up until I got 'mono' and started transforming. We sat in silence for a moment until my mother asked, "Have either of you had lunch yet?" I shook my head and she got up, "Well I'll go and make us some sandwiches," she said and walked down the hall into the kitchen. "Dad, is it ok if I go get some more clothes from my room," I asked. My dad nodded, "If you need a suitcase or something you can take the one from under our bed," he said getting up to go help my mother make lunch. "Ok," I said and got up too taking Jacob's hand and leading him up the stairs to my room.

I opened the door of my bedroom and walked inside. The room was a light shade of lilac with deep green curtains over the windows. My mother had obviously been in her cleaning because there was not even a speck of dust on any surface. I opened the door of my walk in closet and started taking clothes off hangers and throwing them in a pile on the floor. Jacob took a backpack off a hook in the closet and started putting the clothes inside for me. "Thanks," I said. He nodded. I dumped a stack of t-shirts into the bag and then walked over to my dresser. I took a necklace with a key on it out of the jewelry box and put it on; it had been a gift from my grandmother and my mom had told me to throw it away, she had said it was just an old key, it's useless. But I liked it and I knew leaving it here would mean she would toss it in the trash for me. I looked around the room, trying to think if I had anything hidden away that I might want but the only box under my bed I had already taken with me when I first went to the reservation. "You ok," Jacob asked coming over to me. I looked up at him as he wrapped me in his arms. "I just hate being back here, I had to spend so much time in this house, in that bed," I said gesturing at the bed which was neatly made, "I feel trapped here, like it's hard to breathe. I like it so much better at the reservation. I feel free there." Jacob smiled, "Yeah, you're very free spirited that way," he said. I hugged him resting my head on his chest, "Take me home Jacob," I said closing my eyes. His stomach growled and I looked up at him laughing. "Ok, but first we should eat!" he said laughing too.

Back downstairs in the kitchen we ate ham and cheese sandwiches. My mother scowled at me from across the table seeing the key around my neck but I ignored her. We ate quickly and then said our goodbyes to my mum and dad, "Take care of her Jacob," my dad said ringing his hand. "I will sir," said Jacob. My mum gave me a brief hug and then we walked back down the stairs. As I climbed onto the back of Jacob's bike I spotted the look on my mother's face as she looked at the bike; she looked horrified and I laughed as Jacob kicked it into gear and we took off down the road.


	26. Motorcycle

**I said my last chapter was a bit boring, well I have to say I LOVE this chapter! And the one to come is going to be great, I can just feel it! I hope you like it! ~Arianna**

The wind wiped my hair back out of my face as we sped down the road. It was a beautiful day out with the sun shining brightly overhead in the clear blue sky. I tilted my head back and took a deep breathe. The feeling of cramped confinement was blown away with the wind. Adrenaline coursed through me as I locked my knees onto Jacob's side and slowly I took my arms from around Jacob and put them in the air. I whooped with exhilaration and Jacob laughed and whooped too! Jacob accelerated and whooped louder; the feeling was amazing. It was like flying and it took my breath away. We came up to a curve and I locked my arms back around Jacob's waist. He was still shaking with laughter, "This is fun isn't it?" he yelled to me! "It's amazing!" I yelled! Too soon we pulled into the garage and Jacob killed the engine. He got off and turned around and grabbed me around the waist, lifting me off the bike. He pulled me to his chest and I locked my arms around his neck as he spun around. We both laughed and he pulled me into a kiss still holding me off the ground. I locked my hands in his hair and he pulled my legs up and around his waist. I felt my back bump up against the wall of the garage and I tightened my grip on the back of Jacob's neck. He moved his lips down my jaw and onto my neck and I moaned softly. I felt him smile against my neck. "I love you so much," he whispered against my neck. "I love you too," I moaned as he move back up my neck and back to my lips.

Booming barks brought us abruptly back to earth. Jacob looked at me, "What do you hear," he asked. I closed my eyes and focused on pulling the other's thoughts into my mind. Sam's voice came into my mind barking orders at the others, _Leah get behind it, Paul get in position to take its head off, Seth if it so much as moves take off its legs!_ I opened my eyes and looked at Jacob, "Vampire," I said. He put me down and we pulled off our clothes and ran towards the woods. We both fazed and the voices of the entire pack came rushing into our heads. We bounded towards the sound of the barking and found them in minutes. They had formed a circle around a single vampire, a man. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, "You killed my mate! And you killed my companion! I will kill you all!" _Sam, what do you want us to do_, I asked as we came up behind him. _Kill it, I don't care how just kill it_, he said. That was enough for Jacob who backed up and took a running jump over Seth's head. He landed right on top of the vampire and the rest of us converged on him. I grabbed a foot and tore it off pulling the leg along with it. Jacob had the honor of ripping off its head and the rest of us ripped the body to shreds.

We all fazed back and Sam took a lighter out of the pocket of the shorts strapped to his leg. We tossed all the parts in a pile with some fallen branches and lit the thing on fire. Paul left and came back a few minutes later dragging the body of another vampire and carrying the head under his arm. He heaved it onto the fire and we watched as the bodies burned. "I'm assuming his mate was the vampire I killed, huh?" I asked Sam. "Probably; he came running into the woods with a buddy and when we found him he started yelling at us, telling us we had killed his mate, you heard him," he said, "We took out his little friend and then he took off running and we cornered him. Nice move by the way Jacob!" "Thanks," said Jacob as he pulled on a pair of shorts from Paul. "I got the idea from Arianna," said Jacob smiling, "I just decided to land feet first."

Seth walked over to me already having pulled on his shorts and handed me his shirt. I pulled it on and Seth smiled but saw Jacob looking at him and moved away quickly. I smiled at Jacob and walked over to him. "He's just trying to be nice Jacob, no need to give him the death stare," I said hugging him. His expression softened and he hugged me, "I know, I can't help it," he said kissing me on the forehead. "Alright, Leah and Seth, stay with the fire until it burns out and then dump some water on it. The rest of you can go to dinner," said Sam. Jacob and I walked back to the garage together and put our clothes back on. We walked to Emily and Sam's house holding hands and when we walked inside Sam was just hanging up the phone. "That was you dad Jacob," said Sam going over to help Emily set the table, "Two boys have come down with mono." "Who is it Sam," asked Paul walking in behind us. "Embry Call and Quil Ateara. To be honest I'm surprised Quil at least hasn't started transforming yet with his family having wolves in some of the past packs." "Hell yeah! Embry can come over here!" said Jacob. "Jacob and Embry have been best friends for years! And Quil is Jacob's second cousin," said Sam when I looked inquiringly at Jacob. "Won't you have to build more houses for them," I asked as the rest of the pack came in the house. "Yeah, we'll have to have some of the guys from the village come over and build us at least two more," said Sam putting a plate of burgers down on the table. "Let's eat!" said Emily putting a plate of corn on the cob down on the table and we all sat down.

We all ate in silence until Sam looked up from his burger to ask, "So, how was your visit with your parents?" I rolled my eyes, "My mother questioned me relentlessly as to why so many shirtless guys offered to come hunt down my ex-boyfriend with me!" I said. The entire table erupted in laughter. I laughed as Paul began slamming the table with his fist. "Wow, I thought she would be more worried about the fact that not only did we not have shirts on but we were butt naked," said Jared. "No, I left that part out. After she saw Jacob and I get off his bike I didn't think she could take much more after that," I said laughing. "Oh hey, did you leave your backpack on the bike?" asked Jacob. "Shit, I didn't even bring it out of my room," I said. "You didn't, I did," he said. "You are the best!" I said kissing him on the cheek. "Damn right I am," he said pulling my chair closer to his. "You two are making me nauseas," said Leah putting a hand over her mouth and making retching sounds. We all laughed and went back to eating. An hour later Jacob and I made our way back to the house, making a minor detour to the garage to take my backpack of clothes off the bike. When we got home I put my key necklace in the little wooden box on top of my dresser and was about to start putting my pj's on when Jacob appeared in the door. "What do you say to a swim?" he asked grinning. I went over to him and kissed him, "I'd say that sounds like a fantastic idea!"


	27. Swimming

**Welcome **_musician216_ **and thank you for following my story! I hope you all like this chapter! ~Arianna**

We didn't even bother changing our clothes but grabbed two towels and raced each other down the road. It wasn't long before I could smell the sea and I sped up. I was the first to the beach though I suspect Jacob went easy on me and I tossed the towels and my shoes on the sand and ran to the edge of the water. Jacob walked up next to me and took my hand. "It's beautiful," I said looking out over the water. The water ebbed and flowed, tossing cascades of little pebbles to and fro making a soothing sound. Silver rays of moonlight glistened off the surface of the water which shifted slowly as if it were dancing to a slow song. The air was still warm from the day's heat and I took a deep breath in of the salty sweet air. "You ready," he asked. I looked up at him and saw the gleam in his eye and nodded. We ran into the surf, crashing through waves. I released his hand as I dove into the water.

The water would have been freezing cold to humans but to us wolves, whose body temperatures are at least 20 degrees warmer than humans at all times, the water was cool and refreshing. I swam to the surface and then out deeper. I had always been a strong swimmer so the currents in the water posed no threat to me as I struck out. Jacob swam up next to me and I stopped, bobbing on the surface of the water looking around at the water and the beach and the cliffs and noting how they all looked so much different at night. I pushed off the bottom, bringing my legs up to float on my back and I looked up at the stars.

It was a clear sky and I could make out the constellations Cassiopeia, Andromeda, and Pegasus and I pointed these out to Jacob. He showed me Lupus, the wolf constellation, and Orion, lifting his arm into the sky to connect the stars above us. We drifted aimlessly, holding hands and watching the sky. A shooting star streaked across the night sky and I wished silently that this night wouldn't end too quickly. When we sat up and our legs went back into the water we realized just how far we had drifted, about half way down the beach. So we struck out back the way we came. As I dove underwater I opened my eyes into an eerily lit place. I could just make out the bottom and the water around me in half darkness, lit only by the mood. Jacob swam up next to me and he looked pale and almost frightening in the murky waters. I came back up after a wave went over my head. We had made it back in front of where I had dropped the towels. I was getting tired now so Jacob and I headed in to dry off. We pulled towels around our shoulders and then lay down on the sand which was still warm from the heat of the day. Jacob pulled me onto his chest and I felt that his shirt was drying quickly on his warm chest. It only took about ten minutes for our clothes to dry and I was so warm and content in his arms, listening to the sound of the water dragging little rocks in and out, it was no surprise I fell asleep.

A few hours later Jacob was rousing me to watch the sun rise over the water. Even in my groggy state it was still the most beautiful think I had ever seen. Bright hues of orange, gold, and pink were painted across the sky, the stars and dark night sky receding over the trees. With my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me, the moment was oh so very romantic. I turned my head away from the bright sun for a moment to look up at him. The colors of the morning suited his face better than those of the murky waters at night. The colors lit up his face and made his brown eyes sparkle and he looked so handsome as he looked down at me.

Jacob ran his fingers through my hair and leaned down to kiss me. I shifted slightly in his arms, trying to pull myself closer to him and he put his hands around my waist and pulled me on top of him. My stomach pressed against his rock hard abs my chest against his as he pulled me tight against him. My hands gripped the hair at the back of his head as his tongue flicked out to brush my lips. My heart pounded as he continued to run his tongue softly against my lips and then moved to kiss my neck. I let out a soft gasp as he flicked his tongue out to caress my neck and his grip tightened on my waist. He stopped kissing my neck for a moment and I looked down at him. I could see him trying to make a decision as I looked into his eyes so I leaned down, brushing my lips just under his ear and whispering, "Whatever it is, go ahead,". Immediately he was rolling me onto the sand and he was on his hands and knees over me.

I pulled his face towards me and he leaned forward, resting his body on his forearms. I smiled against his lips and he shifted to lean his weight on one arm, moving his hand down the side of my hip. I lifted my legs, pinning his hips between my knees. He let out a soft groan as I moved my hands to his waist and ran my hands up towards his chest over his stomach, pulling his shirt up with them. He sat back pulling me with him and pulled off his shirt. He pulled me against his chest and began pulling my shirt up. I pressed against him and lifted my arms into the air so he could pull it over my head. "You are so beautiful," he moaned against my neck. I moaned too as his lips traced the outline of my collarbone. I fell back onto the sand and he leaned over me, kissing every inch of my bare skin.

I sat up, putting my hands on his chest and pushing him back onto the sand. "Beautiful and strong," he said laughing, putting a hand over mine. I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to his, "Let's go for a swim!" I said. He smiled, "You're just full of energy aren't you," he said sitting up. "Yep," I said getting up off his lap. I pulled my shorts off, standing in front of him in just my underwear. He stood up grinning, "Do you enjoy driving me crazy," he said putting his hands on my waist. I laughed, "You know I do," I said playfully. He pulled off his shorts so that we were both standing on the beach in underwear. I took his hand and lead him over to the edge of the water. "In we go," he said and bent over and flung me over his shoulder. I screamed and then began laughing, holding on to him as best I could but he held me tightly around the legs. He ran through the waves until we were out in waist deep water and then he lost his balance and he let go of me as we both went crashing into the water. I came back up, Jacob next to me, "You ok?" he asked but I was laughing so hard I didn't answer. "Oh shut up you," he said and put a hand on top of my head and pushed me under.


	28. Surprise Visit

We stayed in the water for at least another hour until we both wanted to go get something to eat. We pulled the towels over our shoulders and collected our clothes and made our way back to the house. We were about to walk into the house when Sam hailed us from across the yard, "Where have you two been?" he asked walking over to us. "Good morning to you too Sam, or rather afternoon," said Jacob. "We went swimming Sam," I said elbowing Jacob. "I figured as much," he said smiling, "You guys can come over for lunch and then tonight you two are going on patrol with Seth." "Ok," I said and Jacob nodded. Sam walked back to his house and Jacob and I went inside. In got into the shower first while Jacob rinsed out our clothes and hung them to dry on the line out back. When I was done in the shower Jacob got in and I went to change. I dressed in a floral maxi dress and silver flip flops. I pulled the sides of my hair back and clipped it in place to keep my hair out of my face and to let it dry curly. I waited for Jacob in the living room and when he was dressed we walked over to the house. Emily was taking a shower so I made us all cucumber and cream cheese sandwiches for lunch. When Emily came downstairs we all ate lunch. "Thank you for making lunch Arianna," she said as she took our dishes and put them in the sink. "No problem," I said standing up, "Do you need any help starting dinner?" "I think I'll manage, but thank you," she said.

"Hey Arianna, want to come over to the garage with me, I'm going to fix your tail lights now that I have some time," said Jacob walking over to the door. "Yeah sure! See you later Emily," I said and followed him out the door. We walked hand in hand over to the garage. He lifted the door up to reveal the bumper of my Jeep Cherokee with its bashed in tail lights. "She's not looking too hot huh?" I said running a hand over the broken light. "No, he got her pretty good, I'm surprised that's all he did really," he said. "That's not all he did," I said softly not looking at him. "Arianna," he said coming over to me and wrapping me in a tight hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he said. "It's ok Jake," I said looking up at him, "I know what you meant." He still looked worried though so I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, "Really Jacob, its ok," I said. He nodded and released me. He walked over to a work bench scattered with tools and spare parts. I knew he wasn't going to let it go that easily, I just hoped he wouldn't beat himself up about it.

I took the keys off of a hook by the overhead door and unlocked the trunk and then opened the driver side door. I put the key in the ignition and turned it three quarters of the way so that the battery was running and turned on the radio. Then I went around to the trunk and flopped down in the back. I sat there as Jacob came over with two bulbs and red plastic light covers for my Jeep. I sat there and watched him as he worked. He didn't talk to me but went into a sort of trance, focusing on nothing but the car. He looked at ease and every once in a while he would mutter something like, "Shit he bashed in the socket" or "This wire needs replacing". I sat there watching him for more than an hour, listing to the radio and watching him. Finally he stood up, wiping his hands on a red cloth with grease stains all over it. "Much better," he said. I got out of the trunk and looked at his work. The rear end looked as if it were brand new; he had even managed to get the dents out from where Jared had missed the lights and hit the bumper. "She looks great Jacob! Thanks," I said turning to him. I leaned up to kiss him but he didn't wrap his arms around me, "Arianna I'm covered in grease and dirt, I don't want to get you all dirty. Give me a sec," He said and walked over to a bucket of water and took a handful of soap out of a big tin and washed from his hands to just below his elbow. He straightened up and dried his hands and forearms on a black towel and then came over to me. "There, not where were we," he said and pulled me in.

His hands rested on my hips and mine were entwined in his hair. We swayed slightly on the spot and I took a step back to steady myself. Jacob echoed the movement and then my back was against the wall. He pressed against me his hands moving slowly up and down the sides of my hips. I moaned softly as one of his hands went around me hip and he pinched my butt. I pulled him closer and he groaned as my chest was flattened against his. His lips traveled down my neck his tongue flicked out. "Jake," I whispered. "Mhm," he said against my neck. "We had better get back to Emily's for dinner," I said breathlessly. "Mhm," he said again and I smiled. I put my hands to his chest and pushed lightly and he looked at me, putting his forehead to mine. "We need to go," I said. He leaned in and kissed me, "Alright," he said. We walked out the door after I locked up the car and Jacob closed the garage door. Then Jacob took my hand and we walked back to Emily and Sam's house.

We walked into the house still holding hands and I let go when I saw them. "Mom, Dad, what the…" I said looking at them sitting on the couch across from us. My mother and father were sitting there on the couch, dad looking right at home and my mother as if someone had stuck a skunk under her noise; her legs were crossed, her back was straight and her hands folded neatly in her lap. She looked sophisticated and stuck up. "You might want to close your mouth," said Jacob under his breath, trying to repress a laugh. I closed my mouth as my dad got off the couch and walked over to me. "Hello sunshine!" he said embracing me in a tight hug. I hugged him back my shock subsiding. "Hey dad, what are you doing here?" I asked as he released me. "Oh well your mother and I decided to come and check on you, see how you were doing and what your new place looks like," he said beaming. "Dad, this isn't the house I'm staying in," I said. "We know but when we arrived the Elder invited us to dinner here," he said and as I looked over his shoulder I saw Burdette talking to Emily. "I see," I said as he gestured to my mother to join us. She rose slowly and walked over. She gave me a stiff hug and released me to stand next to my father. "How are you feeling?" my mother inquired narrowing her eyes and looking me up and down. "I'm fine. The whole thing with Jared, I've just kind of let go of it; I'm not going to let it bother me anymore and get in the way of my happiness," I heard myself say. I realized this was exactly how I felt. That Jared was the past and Jacob was my future and Jared wasn't going to haunt me anymore.

"Dinner!" Emily called setting down the last dish at the table, "It's going to be a tight fit, we have even more people here than usual!" We all sat down elbow to elbow and began eating a delicious meal of chicken breast, sugar snap peas and potato's. I sat next to Jacob and my parents sat across from me and the silence around the table was unbearable. My dad was a very outgoing person so it did not surprise me at all when he struck up a conversation with Sam. "So Sam, how many acres of land do you have here? Your tribe's lands are extensive," he said. Sam didn't look at all phased by the question but answered promptly, "We have about 20 acres or so in total, don't we Burdette?" he said looking over at Burdette to confirm this. She nodded, "Something like that, maybe 25," she said. "We own about 3 and a half acres ourselves," said my mother and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. Here we go, I thought, rubbing in the fact that my family has more money than we know what to do with. "About half an acre is cleared around the house and then the rest is woods; you were all in the woods around the house when you came to... find Jared," she said.

"I wonder," she said pausing to set down her knife and fork, "Why didn't you all come up to the house afterwards? You could have all stayed there, we have plenty of room," she said looking directly at me. Sam spoke seeing the look on my face, "We thought it best to get Arianna back home to rest-" he said but my mother cut him off. "You were only minutes from her home," she said sharply. Sam didn't respond and the whole table was watching my mother. "I mean to say, we have 7 rooms, and a large den and a small guest house there would have been plenty of room," she said. "Yes and it's all parked next to the ginormous palace with the solid gold doors and 90 servants," I said. Everyone at the table didn't know whether to laugh or not but one look at my mother told them all she would not take that well. "Arianna I am merely stating that had you all come up to the house we would have had plenty…" "I realize you have plenty of room but I wanted to be as far away from that spot in the woods as possible, and being only minutes away from it wasn't far enough," I said glaring at her. I wanted her to leave, I didn't want to listen to her try and snoop into my business and criticize my decisions; especially not in front of the whole pack. "Grace, she was upset, she needed her space and they certainly have a lot of that here," said dad, trying to mollify her. Jacob put a hand on my thigh under the table and I realized I had been shaking slightly. "Mum, why can't you be a normal mother and be more worried about your daughter's emotional state than her sleeping arrangements?" I asked exasperated. She looked at me frowning, "I am worried about you honey," she said, "I want to make sure your safe." "I'm safe here, mum. Except for Seth, Burdette, Emily and Emma, everyone at this table came to help me find Jared. They wanted to help me protect you both, you know Jared was going to go after you to find me don't you," I said. They both nodded solemnly, "We know Arianna, Scott told us," said dad. "Well if they were willing to risk their own lives for two people they have never met, do you really think that had it been my life that was threatened they would change their minds; left me to be killed? No, so you two can stop worrying," I said looking at them both. "We aren't worried…" said my mum but stopped when I raised my eyebrows. "We are worried about you Arianna, you're our only daughter, that's our job as parents. We wouldn't want anything to happen to our baby girl," said my dad. I looked across the table at him and saw the love he held for me in his eyes which were so much like mine; the crinkles around his eyes appearing as he smiled lovingly at me.


	29. Mountain Lion

**I'm sorry for such a long wait everyone but it's coming to the end of another school year and it's been very busy lately! I wanted to take the time here to do two things. First is to recommend a book to y'all! It's called _Prince of Wolves_ by _Quinn Loftis_. It's free in iBooks on any apple device or on the Kindle from amazon! I LOVE it! Also, I'd like to give a warm welcome to two new followers of this story, **_Acrobatic-Sora_ ** and **_lunasky99_!** Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Arianna **

When we finished dinner my mother and father said their goodbyes. As Sam closed the door behind Burdette and my parents I flopped face down onto the couch. "Why, why does she insist on butting into my life," I said, my voice muffled by a pillow. Jacob sat down on the edge of the couch and ran a hand down my back. I turned over onto my side to look at them, Jacob's hand resting on my hip, "You guys, I'm sorry about them, particularly my mother," I said. "Don't worry about it Arianna, we all have parents who are a pain in the ass sometimes," said Jared and I laughed.

Jacob, Seth and I went out on patrol an hour later after a cup of coffee. The woods were almost spooky by night. The moon was out but little of its silver light penetrated through the canopy of tree branches above us. Even with our superior eye sight it was still dark. The sounds of birds and squirrels moving through the forest had been replaced with the noises of large predators stalking through the woods. Jacob walked off to roam around the edges of the land as Seth and I patrolled the center. Seth had walked off in another direction as I move in the direction of Jacob's garage. There was movement to my right and I turned my head to see what had moved. A mountain lion stepped out from behind a bush and crouched in front of me hissing, her eyes shining like big amber orbs out of the dim light. I just stood there looking at it and wondered if it actually thought it would be able to take on a wolf at least 10 times its size? But then there came another rustle and three little kittens came running to hide under their mother's legs. Now I understood; she was protecting her babies. I moved slowly backwards so I wouldn't spook her or her kittens. I backtracked several yards and then made my way around the spot where the mountain lions were and continued towards the dividing line between ours and the Cullen's lands.

The rest of the night was uneventful and at 6am Sam, Paul and Leah came to relieve us. I was completely exhausted as Jacob and I walked into the house. Without getting out of my clothes I just flopped down face first on Jacob's bed. Jacob chuckled as he crawled onto the bed and lay down on his side next to me. He put a hand on the small of my back and put his lips to my neck, "See anything exciting in the woods tonight," he said against my neck. "I did actually," I said rolling onto my side with my back to him. He rested an arm on my hip and propped himself up on the other. "I saw a mountain lion," I said. I reached a hand back to rest on his thigh and he pulled me tight to his chest. "Four actually; there was an adult female and three kittens, they were so cute," I said. He smiled against my neck, "Interesting," he whispered. He pressed his lips to my neck and I felt his tongue flick out and brush my neck. He shifted slightly, propping himself up higher. He began to suck lightly and I tightened my grip on his thigh. He put a hand on my hip and pressed against it and I understood what he wanted. I rolled over onto my stomach and he rolled with me. He pulled my hair back off my neck and continued his light licking and sucking.

His right hand traveled down my hip to my thigh and he ran a finger along the edge of my underwear through my dress. I moaned softly into the sheets as he began running a hand up and down my thigh. He groaned as I shifted slightly and my butt rubbed against him. He ran his hand up to my butt and clenched his fist over my butt cheek. "Jake," I moaned and he groaned softly as I arched my back. "Arianna, I love you so much," he said with a low growl. My wolf stirred inside of me at the sound and I felt her yearning to come out but I resisted. I twisted around in his arms, bringing myself around to lie on my back. I looked up into his eyes and I saw his eyes flash from human to wolf and back. My wolf stirred again and I knew he had seen her flash across my eyes too. I locked his hips between my knees and I pulled him in, wrapping my arms around him but I wanted him closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he leaned in, his hands on my hips. His lips left mine to travel down the line of my jaw, to my neck, and then his lips were tracing the edge of the top of my dress. His wolf growled possessively and my wolf responded with a low growl of her own. My dress had fallen down around my thighs and Jacob ran his hands along my bare legs and I was very grateful I had the forethought to shave the last time I showered. I ran my hands up from his waist, pulling his shirt with it. I pulled the shirt over his head and put my hands to his chest. He was so warm but I still shivered as he ran his hands along the top of my dress. "Jake, you're driving me crazy," I said with a moan and he smiled against my collar bone. He shifted position, resting his weight on his forearms next to my shoulders. "Are you hungry my love," he asked, pressing his forehead to mine. I smiled, "Starving," I said.


	30. Flirts & Fury

**30 chapters... wow! I honestly never thought I'd write that many! I have to thank all of the now 22 followers who have been reading and enjoying this story and I certainly hope you all like the chapter that I feel has some of the funniest comments from Paul, Jared, and Arianna, that I have come up with; or maybe that's just me. None the less I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! ~Arianna  
**

**P.S. I really love hearing from you guys and gals and I know it gets old, but I'm going to ask anyway; Please review this chapter, and past ones if your feeling particularly motivated today!  
**

Jacob and I walked into the kitchen and I grabbed two bagels while he made coffee. I put the first in the toaster I had pulled out from a cabinet and turned to look at him. "What," he asked looking at me. I shrugged, "I just cannot figure it out," I said pretending to scratch my head in confusion. He finished putting the coffee in the coffee maker, turned it on and walked over to me. "Figure out what," he asked. "How the hell I was lucky enough to find you," I said and he smiled. "I wouldn't say it was lucky my love, I'd say it was fate," he said. I smiled up at him and then I stood on tiptoe to kiss him. He put a hand behind each of my knees and lifted me up onto the counter. I sat on the very edge of the counter, my legs wrapped around Jacob. His hands were around my waist and pulling me tight to his chest as the kiss became hotter. When the bagel popped out of the toaster it made us both start in surprise. I laughed and he smiled releasing me to check on the coffee as I hopped down off the counter.

Once the coffee was done we both buttered our bagels and sat down to eat. We ate in silence and then we cleared our dishes into the sink. I walked into the bathroom to wash up and Jacob went into his room to change. I came out of the shower wrapped in a towel to find Jacob leaning over the sink brushing his teeth. I laughed as I walked past him and then he reached an arm out to pinch my butt. I squealed and turned around to look at him. He was smiling through a mouth full of toothpaste and I almost fell on the floor laughing, "You look like a rabid dog Jacob," I said still laughing and he looked up into the mirror and his grin broadened. He wiped off his mouth and spit out the toothpaste and then turned to look at me. "And you my pet look like a wet dog," he said. I stuck my tongue out him and walked into my room as he began to laugh. I smiled to myself thinking of him pinching my butt. Oh my God how absolutely adorable and hot he is, I thought to myself!

I got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt and my flip-flops and towel dried my hair. I walked through the living room and into Jacob's room. He was just pulling on a shirt as I walked over to him. He pulled me into a tight hug and asked, "So, we headed over to Emily's for lunch or what?" "Yeah, might as well, we can ask Paul, Sam, and Leah if they saw anything interesting on their patrol. They'll be coming back for lunch" I said. He nodded and took my hand, leading me out of the house and over to Emily's.

As I had predicted, Sam, Paul, and Leah were all sitting around the table eating an early lunch with the others when we arrived. "Ah, how are the two love birds this morning," said Jared looking up from his sandwich which he had been devouring. "Yeah Jakey, have you bang her yet," said Paul. Jacob growled aggressively and he began shaking. I put a hand to his chest before he tried to kill Paul. "Say something like that one more time Paul," Jacob growled. "Or what, you going to beat me up," said Paul with a malicious grin on his face. "No," I said and they both looked at me, "I'll be handing out the ass kicking." "HAH, I'd like to see you try," said Paul. "Don't tempt me," I said, a low growl intermingling with my words. Jacob laughed and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You know, you look so cute when you get mad." I looked up at him grinning, "You ain't seen nothing yet babe," I said and he laughed. "My God where we this bad when we first imprinted," asked Emma looking over at Paul. "Honey, you two were downright disgusting," said Emily bringing me and Jacob a sandwich. "Really, I don't recall," said Paul and Jacob almost choked as he took a bite of his sandwich. He coughed and I hit him on the back. "Thanks Arianna," he said still coughing and laughing. "Do you not remember the time when whenever you were within a mile of Emma you were either making out or groping her?" asked Jacob. The room erupted in laughter at the look on Emma and Paul's faces. "And how long did this go on," I asked raising my eyebrows at Jacob. "What are you talking about, it still does," said Jared and the hilarity mounted. "That's not uncommon in recently mated couples. The only difference between you two and Emma and Paul is you two have respect for those of us who want to keep our lunches down," said Sam. I couldn't breath for laughing so hard. Jacob and I sat down at the table sitting across from each other; only a chair separated me from Paul and I knew Paul wasn't one to take insults lying down; I was just waiting to see what he was going to say to rile Jacob up. "Well Jakey, if you're not man enough, maybe I'll just take Arianna upstairs and show her what she's missing out on," said Paul and he reached a hand over to stroke the side of my face. Jacob was up and almost came flying over the table at Paul but I got to him first. The chair fell out from under him as I grabbed Paul's wrist and pulled it behind his back and moved in, putting an arm around his neck in a choke hold and wrenching his arm back to touch the opposite shoulder blade. "If you ever do anything like that again," I said into his ear and he grunted in pain as I pulled his arm back harder, nearly snapping his arm out of its socket, "I will break your arms and throw you in the ocean."

"Arianna, that's enough," Sam commanded. I released Paul and Jacob rushed over to me. He was still shaking slightly as he pulled me into his arms a little more roughly than he normally did. He leaned his head down and brushed his cheek over mine as if to remove Paul's touch from my skin. I hadn't realized it but I had been shaking just as bad as he had but at his touch I calmed down instantly. "Make a mental note, don't piss me off," I said only half joking. "I guess so," he said as Paul straightened up, rubbing his neck and Emma walked over to examine him, glancing up at him to give him a reproachful look; she obviously wasn't too happy about his comment. He put an arm around her and drew her close to him to mollify her. Jared, Seth, Leah and Emily had remained silent through this whole exchange but now as I looked at them Seth, Jared and Leah were shaking with silent laughter and Emily was trying to compose her face but she couldn't keep her smile hidden.

Jacob pulled me onto his lap at the table as everyone calmed back down. Paul rolled his shoulder and I heard a snap as his armed locked back into place; I had dislocated it, oops. He glared across the table at me but I ignored him. "Sam, you really should consider letting us spar, we'd be able to release the pent up desire to kill each other without anyone getting maimed," I said. "I'm seriously considering it Arianna," he said, one arm around Emily's waist. "Speaking of sparring, have you taken self-defense classes or something? I mean to say, normal gals just don't get up and put a 200 pound muscle man in a choke hold with his arm pinned behind his back, now do they," asked Seth. I smiled at this, "Actually I have. My dad is big on woman being able to take care of themselves, so he signed me up for every self-defense and karate class in Winthrop when I was old enough," I said. "Then how come you didn't do that to Jared when he tried to-" Seth began to ask but stopped at a look from Jacob. "It's ok Jake," I said knowing without seeing that he had stopped Seth from finishing his question, "I didn't for a few reasons. One was that I knew I was stronger and I didn't want to hurt him, seriously hurt him I should say, I didn't want to risk fazing. The other reason was that I was terrified beyond belief and I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't know what to do." Seth looked apologetically at me, "I'm sorry Arianna, I shouldn't have asked," he said. "It's ok Seth, you were just curious, you probably all were," I said looking around at them all, "I could teach you some moves if you want." "That's not a bad idea," said Sam, "You could show us how to fight in human form and in return we can show you how to put the beat down on some bloodsuckers in wolf form; though you have proven to be quite adept at that already," said Sam.

Jacob tightened his grip on my waist and I craned my head around to look at him, "What," I asked, "You're not going to try and stop me because if you even try I will-" but he shook his head and then I realized the whole room had gone silent. In the silence I realized what was wrong; I could smell it and couldn't believe I hadn't recognized it before. A rancid odor came floating in through the open windows, a smell that was unmistakable; vampires.


	31. Protect

**Hey everyone, just a quick thank you to ** _aliciaheredia5_ and _denardra_ **for being the two newest followers! I hope you all like this chapter! ~Arianna**

The whole pack was on their feet and stripping down in seconds. "Sam, someone needs to stay with Emily. That smell is strong, it has to be coming close to the edge of the woods," Sam said. I nodded, "I'll stay," I said. Jacob looked at me, worried. "I'll be fine Jacob," I said but he didn't look convinced. "Just in case you've forgotten, I can turn into a massive, ass kicking wolf; I'll be fine," I said and he chuckled. He pecked me on the cheek and turned to pull of his clothes. They all ran outside and fazed as I was pulling off my clothes. "Emily, lock the door behind me please. If you need my help, just scream," I said and she smiled but she looked worried and a little scared. I stepped outside and I heard the lock click behind me. I fazed and began pacing in front of the house straining to hear anything that might indicate a vampire moving towards me. I glanced back at the house every once in a while to check on Emily. She was standing next to the kitchen table holding two big frying pans. I laughed as the picture flashed through my mind. I heard the others laugh and Sam think _She is so cute_. _See anything yet?_ I asked Sam. He flashed an image of the empty woods across my eyes.

I continue pacing, something wasn't right, where was the thing and why hadn't they found it yet? Then the smell wafted out of the trees; it was running right at me. _Jacob! Sam!_ _I think I found it,_ I said as the thing came closer. I glanced back at Emily; she could smell it too by the look on her face. I saw movement in the woods and raised my hackles. It stopped just at the edge of the forest. It was male; his blood red eyes gleamed at me like rubies from the dim light. He stepped into the light, and I saw his expression; one of mild curiosity. A hand was raised so he was holding his chin between his thumb and pointer finger, his elbow resting on his other arm. His head was tilted to the side in curiosity, his light brown long curly hair falling over the right side of his face. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said. I growled and he smiled slightly. "You understand English, interesting," he said. He had an accent, maybe British? Everything in me was telling me to kill it now, while it was at rest, but I knew he was smarter than he looked. He looked at me and I saw what he was going to do before he moved. He ran at me and then tried to dodge around me to get to the house. I wasn't fooled by the rouse; I lunged out, grabbing him around the middle and throwing him onto the ground 40 feet away from the side of the house. He got up and we faced each other, my back to the house. I could hear the pack coming to help and apparently so did the vampire because he made another desperate attempt to get to the house. I barked loudly and he stopped, looking worried. Jacob and Sam were the first to get to me, Jacob stood next to me and Sam stood in front of the front door to the house. _Jacob, let Arianna do the honors, I'd like to see how she does it this time,_ said Sam. Jacob couldn't argue with our Alpha and took a step back.

I studied the situation, the vampire was definitely alarmed by the presence of two more wolves and was clearly wondering if more were about to walk out of the woods. I knew the rest of the pack was coming up on us fast, I could hear them talking and see where they were as flashes of images crossed my mind from theirs. I could run at it but I wasn't really fond of the idea that he might jump onto my back like the last murderous bitch had; I wanted to avoid injuries this time. I laughed a little to myself; in my line of 'work' there was no such thing as being able to avoid injuries, that came along with the other risks of fighting vampires. I was finishing up forming a plan as the rest of the wolves walked out of the woods. The vampire panicked and began running towards Jacob's garage. I ran after it and lunged, grabbing hold of one of its arms. I slammed it to the ground. I lost track of it for a second as I turned around and that was the moment it had been waiting for. Sharp, talon like nails clawed at my leg and I yelped and spun to face it. Blood dripped from its nails but he didn't lick it off; our blood must not taste good to them. The pain in my leg wasn't as bad as my back wounds I had suffered the last time but they still hurt like hell. He wiped his hands on his jeans and then looked up at me before he ran towards me. I lunged and he tried to dodge and go under me to escape but I grabbed him around the middle. He tried to claw at my face but I slammed him to the ground. I raised my paw above him and then stomped on his chest. It caved in around my paw with a low hissing sound and then I ripped off its head with my teeth. I spit it out quickly, it tasted like shit. The rest of the pack was cheering. _Nicely done Arianna, _said Sam. Jacob came running over and slowed as he came up to me. He walked around me, looking for injuries, and then he saw the blood on my left leg. He growled and then walked up beside me. He brushed my shoulder with his and I turned my head to him as he nuzzled me gently. We all watched as Sam went into his house and came back out with a pair of shorts on, a heap of clothes for all of us and some matches. We tore the thing apart, making sure it would be unrecognizable and then tossed into the fire Sam and Jared had set. We all watched as it burned and then Jacob nudged me with his shoulder, _Burdette should have a look at your leg,_ he said. I nodded and we walked over to Burdette's. She came walking out of the house holding two towels as we came up to it. "What in the world is going on out here," she said looking flustered. I fazed back and she handed me a towel. I wrapped myself in it and explained about the vampire. She shook her head, "Well I'm glad you're all alright, or should I say most of you," she said eyeing my leg. Jacob let out a low growl, remembering Sam keeping him from helping me. "Don't you growl at me Jacob Black, I am your Grandmother, I can still put you in time-out," she said and I laughed.

We walked inside and I hopped up onto the big table which was clear of baking supplies today. Burdette told me to lie down as she walked around the table to stand to the left of the table. The cuts ran from my knee to just above my ankle; the vampire didn't get much but they were deep. I sat up and Burdette handed me a bowl of cold water and a face cloth and I began washing away the blood. Jacob came over before long and took the cloth and told me to lie back down. I didn't argue but lay back down, feeling exhausted from night patrol and my most recent encounter with a vampire. I watched as Burdette pulled a jar of ointment and a roll of clean white bandages out of a cabinet. Then she reached up to take down a bundle of herbs from the ceiling. They looked kind of like three pedaled buttercups with big, long green leaves. She plucked the little flowers of three of them and then plucked off the leaves of the three and then replaced the bundle to its spot on the ceiling. She ripped each leaf in half and then put them down on the table next to my leg. "These are called Goldenseal," she said, "They've been used for hundreds of years as an antiseptic and an anti-inflammatory as well as a whole host of other human bodily complaints. For today though, it will help keep the cuts clean. She put the jar and bandages on the table with the leaves and set to work. She spread the ointment over my leg and then wrapped one layer of bandages over the cuts. Then she carefully continued wrapping the leg, inserting leaves and flower heads every couple of inches. When she was done she asked me to wiggle my toes. I did and she looked pleased, "Good, circulation is normal, you are all set Arianna, just be gentle, no rough housing or anything," She said and I smiled. "Thanks Burdette," I said hugging her. "You're very welcome, anything for the mate of my Grandson," she said.


	32. Ashes

**I would like to welcome three new followers: **_kadee son 12345_**,** _sarsony1_**,** **and** _Madmaddi19_**. Thank you all and I hope you like it! ~Arianna**

Jacob and I walked back to the others who were still watching the fire. We found our clothes in the pile and pulled them on and then stood to watch the fire. Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind and I tilted my head back to rest on his chest. "I think I am going to have a talk with Carlisle," said Sam and everyone looked up at him. "There have been four vampires that have come into our lands in the past week, I'm wondering if they ever crossed onto their land, and if maybe someone in their clan has an idea why they were here," he continued. He looked through the smoke from the fire at me and said, "I think maybe this would be a good time for you to meet the rest of their clan." Jacob tightened his grip on my waist, "Absolutely not," said Jacob, "Not while she has an open wound. They can probably already smell the blood from here. Maybe they only feed on animals, but let's not give them the temptation to go off their diet." "I agree it would be unwise to introduce them to Arianna in her current state; she does however need to meet them eventually. We will wait until her leg is healed, which shouldn't take more than a day, and then she and I will go meet with Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen clan," said Sam.

I knew the idea of me being near a large group of vampires, even if Sam was with me, was not going to fly with Jacob so I said, "I know I am supposed to hate and mistrust all vampires on principle, but Carlisle is different. When I first met him, I was in human form and I felt very vulnerable. But when I saw the color of Carlisle's eyes, and he spoke to me without the slightest hint of dislike, I knew he wouldn't hurt me; and frankly even if he tried he wouldn't be able too. I think it would be a good idea, however, to have Jacob or maybe even the rest of the pack with us when we meet the Cullen's." Sam considered this for a moment and then nodded, "I see your point Arianna," he said glancing at Jacob over my shoulder and grinning slightly, "If their whole clan is going to be there, we might as well show off how many people we have on this side of the boundary. As much as I trust Carlisle's judgment, I think it would be wise to show we have a strong team that will take out theirs if necessary." We all nodded in agreement, "Well then, Paul, Leah, your off patrol; Seth, Jared, you're on," said Sam, "I'll stay with the fire until it's out and then head back to my house." "We'll stay with the fire Sam, you go check on Emily," I said. He looked over at me, his eyes full of gratitude, "Thank you Arianna," he said and turned to jog quickly over to his house. We saw Emily come out of the house and stand on the steps, and when he reached her he embraced her in a tight hug and then kissed her fiercely on the lips. I averted my eyes to give them some privacy but smiled softly; Sam said it was only newly mated couples who were over protective and prone to public displays of affection, I frankly didn't think it lessened with time, Sam was just better at controlling the impulses.

Jacob and I stayed with the fire until it went out and then we stomped on the ashes until there was nothing left but a pile of dust which blew away in a light gust of wind. "I think it's good and dead," I said smiling. "Yep, I don't think anything could recover from that," he said. I yawned, feeling the exhaustion from staying up all night, and then killing a vampire; but I knew sleep wasn't an option, not if I didn't want to screw up my sleep pattern. "What shall we do for the rest of the day," he said wrapping an arm around my waist. I shrugged, "Whatever, just has to be something that won't put me to sleep or I'll become a nocturnal wolf," I said and he chuckled. "I don't know, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it," he said. I looked up at him and saw the gleam in his eye and smiled. I stood on tiptoe and leveled my mouth with his ear. A shiver of pleasure went through him as I whispered, "But then we would never get any sleep." He took my hand as I came down off my tiptoes and kissed me, letting his tongue flick out to caress my bottom lip, "Lets head back to the house, we can have a picnic in the meadow for dinner. I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something to do until then," he said.


	33. Picnic

**Just the right amount of romance and comic relief! Enjoy! ~Arianna**

Jacob opened the door and we walked into the living room. Just inside the door he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest, his head resting on the top of my head. "Arianna, you smell like vampire," he said smelling my hair. I sniffed his shirt, "So do you," I said. He looked down at me, "Well, I think we had better take a shower then," he said, a gleam in his eye. I smiled and we walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind us and then put a hand on my hips from behind. "I think you're going to need help getting your shorts off over your leg," he whispered in my ear. His hands slid down to unbutton and unzip my shorts and then he let them fall to the ground around my ankles so I could step out of them. Then I turned to him and lifted my arms in the air. He smiled and pulled my shirt off over my head. "Your turn," I said stepping towards him. I looked into his eyes as I slowly began to unbutton and then unzip his shorts. Without taking my eyes from his I pulled them down and let them fall to the floor. Then I began pulling up his shirt. He lifted his arms into the air without hesitation and I pulled it off. I turned and bent over to turn on the water and I heard a low growl escape him. I turned my head and watched as his eyes flick away from my backside and my black lace underwear to look at me. I smiled playfully and turned on the shower head.

When the water was warm we both got in. Jacob stood I front of me, his back to the shower head. The water falling over his shoulders and the steam forming around us made him look irresistibly alluring. He picked up a washcloth and rubbed it against the soap. "Turn around please," he said. I did as he asked, pulling my hair over my left shoulder as I did. "Arianna," he whispered in my ear. His hand touched my waist, "I can't wash your back with this in the way," he said dragging his finger up along my spine to run along the edge of my bra; I shivered under his touch. He fumbled slightly with the back of my bra and finally unhooked it. I slipped it off and dropped it over the top of the curtain to land on the bathroom floor. Jacob had seen me butt naked before, on more than one occasion, but my face still burned with embarrassment.

He rubbed my back with his hand and then he began running the cloth over it. "You don't even have a scar from that first vampire, it hasn't been bothering you or anything has it," he asked rubbing the cloth over my shoulder blades. "No, it's been fine," I said. "You would tell me if it had," he asked gently. I turned to face him, "Of course I would, you'd be the first to know Jacob," I said. He smiled. His eyes flicked down to look at my chest and then he looked quickly up again looking ashamed. "Jacob," I said, taking a step forward. My chest brushed his slightly and I heard him take a sharp breath in. "I'm your mate Jacob Black, don't look away," I said and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. He groaned as my chest brushed his again and he wrapped his arms around me, crushing my chest to his. "You drive me crazy Arianna," he groaned against my lips. I smiled and let my tongue out to flick across his lip. He caught my tongue with his lips and I felt his tongue brush past mine, asking for entry. I opened my mouth willingly and he slid in gently. I moaned with pleasure as he explored my mouth with his tongue; running it along the inside of my cheek and the back of my teeth. We moaned in unison as our tongues met and intertwined. There was no air between us and my head spun with lack of oxygen. He pulled away gently to rest his forehead on mine. We were both breathing heavily as I nuzzled him. "I love you Arianna Spade," he said breathlessly. "I love you too Jacob Black, so very, very much," I said, sounding rather breathless myself. He released me and I turned my back to him again as he continued washing my back; nipping and sucking at my neck as he did.

It took us until long after the water had run cold to get out of the shower but that didn't really matter to us; we were perfectly comfortable in the cooler water and neither of us really wanted to get out anyway. We were, however, both starving by the time we were all dried off and dressed. We walked into the kitchen together and Jacob made an assortment of sandwiches and packed them in a basket he dug out of the kitchen cupboard, along with some blueberries Emily had given us from her garden. I made a big jug of iced tea and grabbed some candles and a lighter. It wouldn't be dark for another hour or so but I figured even if we finished eating in the first ten minutes, we would be out there long after the sun set. I put the candles, lighter, and the jug of iced tea in the basket with two small glasses and then, as we were about to walk out the door, I grabbed two blankets off the back of the couch in the living room. We walked next to each other with the basket between us, each of us holding onto it with one hand. We walked to the center of the meadow and laid out one of the blankets under the tree. We sat down with our backs to the tree, looking out in the direction of the beach and the rest of the tribe's houses. The sun was just beginning to fade bellow the tree line over Jacob's garage as we pulled out the glasses, the tea, the sandwiches and the blueberries. We ate sandwich after sandwich, talking about the Cullen's. "So, how many are there exactly," I asked. Jacob swallowed his bite of sandwich and took a gulp of iced tea before responding. "There is Carlisle, whom you met; his wife Esme, there two 'daughters', Alice and Rosalie, and their three 'sons', Edward, Jasper and Emmet," he said, ticking them off on his fingers. "Sons and daughters" I asked shocked. "Well not really. They call them their sons and daughters because they are like family, but all of their kids are young men and woman Carlisle has bitten over the years for one reason or another," said Jacob. "Why did he bite them," I asked. Jacob shrugged, "Maybe to make his clan bigger, maybe Esme wanted kids, I have no idea, I never asked," he said. I thought about this for a moment. I was almost curtain that vampires couldn't have kids, so Carlisle biting young people to give Esme some children of her own made sense. But it seemed too cruel and unlike the Carlisle I had met to condemn innocent kids to a long, hard life as a blood drinker. I almost felt sorry for them, almost.

We finished eating our sandwiches and then we ate the blueberries. We sat in front of each other with the berries between us. Jacob put one between his lips and leaned forward to me. I smiled and leaned forward and I took the berry from his lips. As I did so he thrust his tongue into my mouth after it and I moaned. He found it resting in my cheek and took it back and I put my hands on either side of his face, pulling him closer. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he moaned into my mouth as I searched for it. He brought it onto his tongue and I whisked it off with mine and swallowed it whole. I smiled at my little victory and he kissed me before settling down with his back against the tree. He beckoned to me to come and lie with him and I moved over to curl up in his arms, the blueberries sitting forgotten next to the basket. "Shall we play a game," he asked looking down at me. I looked up at him questioningly, "What did you have in mind," I asked. "I want to know everything about you Arianna. I know some things, like about Jared and I have met your parents and stuff, but I want to know everything, down to your shoe size," he said. I giggled, "Well, I wear a size 7," I said and we both laughed. "Good to know in case I ever need to find you some shoes," he said still laughing.

I smiled, "Ask me anything," I said. "Let's see," he said ponderingly, "Ok, we'll start out basic, what is your favorite color," he asked. "My favorite color is green; and yours," I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me, "What, you didn't think you would be the only one asking the questions did you," I asked teasingly. He smiled and kissed the top of my head, "We can take it in turns. My favorite color is… I don't know black or brown, I've never given it much thought," he said. I nodded, "Ok my turn… do you have any siblings," I asked. "I do in fact. I have two older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca," he said. This shocked me; I had thought Jacob was an only child. "And you," he asked. "Oh, I have an older brother named Brice," I said. By the look on Jacob's face he had probably thought I was an only child too. "I haven't seen him in a while though," I said glumly, "He went to college and when he graduated he got married to a girl who had had a dorm in the same building as him. I haven't seen him since the wedding. She's a nice girl and all but I miss him. I hoped he would at least call after the whole Jared thing but no, not a word," I said. Jacob pulled me tighter to his chest, "Maybe he just didn't know what to say," said Jacob. "Yeah, maybe," I said, sounding unconvinced, "Anyway, your turn." "What's your favorite food," he asked. "Oh gosh, besides everything that stands still long enough," I said. He laughed, "Yeah, besides that," he said. "Probably chocolate… or strawberries… oh, or chocolate covered strawberries!" I said. He smiled, "Yummy, but aren't dogs not supposed to eat chocolate," he asked. "You're not telling me you don't eat chocolate are you," I asked, "Cause if you are then we have a serious problem." He laughed, "I'm only teasing. No, I love chocolate, and my favorite food, in case you were wondering, is steak," he said. "You are such a guy," I said laughing. "Really, how did you figure that out," he said sarcastically. "Just a hunch," I said. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, "It's getting dark, would you like to head back or sleep under the stars tonight," he asked softly. "It's so nice out, and the sky is clear…" I said looking up. The sun was almost set and the pink and orange glow was quickly being replaced by the navy blue of the night sky and all its twinkling lights. "The stars it is then," he said and he got up to light the candles so we could see each other.

He put the candles in between the roots of the tree and then sat back down, grabbing the other blanket and draping it over us. We sat there, looking up at the stars and every once in a while pointing out a constellation we recognized. It was cozy all snuggle up in Jacob's arms with the blanket over us, sitting under the night sky. When I yawned he smiled softly and shifted positions so that I could lie down with my head on his chest. He pulled me closer and wrapped me more tightly in the blanket. The rhythmic beating of his heart and the smell of him, the smell of the woods and the beach and blueberries, lulled me to sleep in no time.


	34. The Cullen's

**Holy crap, this is the longest chapter I have written by far! I tried something new, you know to switch it up, I wrote from Jacob's point of view for a bit. Do you guys like hearing from Jacob? If so, please let me know by reviewing! Also a warm welcome to **Carolina Angel25 **and **jblove9** who are the two newest followers! Hope you all love this chapter! ~Arianna**

Jacob's Point of View

The sun was just beginning to rise over the tops of the trees when I woke up. I looked around at the meadow and then down at Arianna. She was curled up next to me with her head on my chest. Her auburn hair billowed out around her in curls that glowed like flames in the early morning light. Her skin was a light warm brown from all the time she had spent in the sun over the past few days. How was it possible that it had only been a few days ago that I met her, it seems like I had known her for years. She stirred slightly in my arms and I tightened my grip around her waist whispering, "Shhh, I'm right here." She was still again, her breathing easing back into its slow rhythm as she continued to sleep. She was so delicate, so beautiful, but she was also fierce and strong and I loved that about her. I knew she could handle herself just fine but I couldn't help the overprotective wolf from stirring inside me at the thought of another man touching her. I would protect her; I wouldn't let anyone or anything ever hurt her. Images of that night with Jared calling her a bitch and then throwing her to the ground floated into my mind and I had to force myself not to growl aloud at the very thought. If I were to be perfectly honest with myself, I would have loved to kill him. But Arianna had been there and she had been terrified enough as it was without me killing Jared in front of her. No, Jared would rot in jail, death would have only been the easy way out for him. Still, I wish I could have at least given him a broken jaw or something. Arianna had gotten to him first though. I smiled, remembering her kicking him in the side of the head. That was a tricky move to maneuver with much more room to do it in; she had been right in front of him. My heart swelled with pride in my mate for knocking Jared out cold for a good two hours. Not to mention the two vampires she had taken out on her own with absolutely no experience. She truly was amazing; my fiery little she-wolf.

Back to Arianna

When I woke up it took me a minute to remember where I was. I gazed around at the meadow, lit up by the first rays of the morning sun. It was quiet; the only sounds disturbing it were the inhabitants of the forest who were also just waking up. A light breeze blew through the trees from the beach and the smell of the ocean mixed with the fragrant smell of the wildflowers in the meadow was refreshing. I took a deep breath in of the crisp morning air and then looked round to see if Jacob was awake. His chocolate brown eyes met mine and I realized he had been watching me silently. "Hach chi'i, xaba,"* he said. I raised myeyebrows questioningly, "It means good morning in my tribe's native tongue," he said smiling. "Hach chi aba to you too," I said, knowing I had not pronounced it right at all. He grinned, "No, you say it, hah-ch chee-eh," he said, "You'll learn some of our language when you go to our schools. We use our language for the most part in our ceremonies and songs, but only the oldest members of the tribe use it every day." I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I can't wait," I said. He smiled, gently brushing a strand of hair off my face, "I love you," I said softly. He pulled me closer to his chest, "I love you too," he said. He didn't even need to say it, I could feel it radiating off of him. Jacob was my mate, he was mine, and as this thought crossed my mind a fierce wave of possessiveness came over me so that my grip on his shirt tightened convulsively. This must be how Jacob feels when he thinks of Jared or Paul antagonizing me, I thought to myself. "It is", he said quietly. I hadn't realized it but I had been projecting my thoughts into his mind. "Sorry," he said, "Didn't mean to intrude, but you do that sometimes, leave the doors wide open." "I hadn't realized," I said blushing slightly; what had he heard, and when! He chuckled and pulled me onto his chest so that I was facing him, "Your still doing it," he said. My blush deepened as he looked at me, his eyes gleaming, "And to answer your question, in the garage after we got back from your parents, you projected a very vivid picture," he said and he ran his hand down my waist to my hip and then over to my butt. "The others couldn't see that could they," I asked feeling embarrassed. "No, just me, that is our connection as mates, we can feel each other's emotions, the only addition to us is that you can also show me what you want through your projection," he said and clenched his hand. I moaned and he smiled slyly. I looked directly into his eyes and projected to him exactly what I wanted. His smile widened and he rolled over, pulling me with him.

He set me gently on the ground and knelt over me. He began kissing and suckling at my neck and at the same time his hands were dragging my shirt up gently. His hands ran over my stomach and my waist and then he reached my bra and I felt the surge of lust that went through him. He began running his fingers along the edges of my bra, making his way around to the back. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he found the clasp to my bra. He was about to unhook my bra when he froze in his tracks. He drew away from me to look up and then craned his neck to see past the tree. "Sam is coming," he said. I heard the foot falls too but I didn't want Jacob to stop. By the look on his face neither did he but we both knew that our Alpha would have broken us apart when he got around the tree anyway. "We're going to meet the Cullen's," I said and Jacob nodded. We began stuffing the blankets and candles and glasses into the basket and then got up. Sam met us a few yards from the tree. "It's time," he said, "I called Carlisle this morning and we are to meet him in an hour. How is your leg Arianna?" "I put fresh bandages on it last night after I showered, it should be fine, but I'll get a fresh set of bandages and some herbs to cover the scent from Burdette," I said. He nodded, "I would be surprised if there was much more than a scratch left but none the less, you can never be too careful around their kind," he said. "We'll go to Burdette's and meet you by my garage," said Jacob taking my hand. "Alright," Sam said and turned to walk back to his house but then he stopped and turned back to look at us, "Oh, sorry for interrupting by the way," he said grinning and he continued walking.

Jacob and I dropped the basket just inside the front door of our house and then headed over to Burdette's. She had been awake for several hours already by the looks of the kitchen. She had a tray of blueberry muffins on the cooling rack and a pot of coffee that was half empty but still warm. When we walked in she greeted us with a hug and then handed us two muffins each. We sat at the little table by the window and ate as she got out the bandages and the herbs. She set them on the table and then grabbed a muffin for herself and sat down with us. "So, how is my favorite grandson and his mate," she asked winking at me. I smiled, "We are both just fine, thank you. How have you been Gran," said Jacob. "Gran? Your making me feel old Jacob," she said smiling. She had that same gleam in her eye I had seen so often in Jacob's. "I'm good, I would say my life is quiet but as I live alongside a pack of wolves who have run-ins with vampires every other day, I am never bored," she said. This brought up a memory, of Sam and I standing in the woods next to the other half of the tribe. I had asked Sam why Burdette chose to live with us on our side, he had said he didn't know, and that maybe I should ask her myself. "Burdette, why do you live with us, on this side of the meadow," I asked. Her smile dimmed slightly as she looked at me, "Because my husband was a wolf, he was Alpha in fact. He lived on this side of the meadow and when I married him I lived here too. I just never moved back after he died. I also find that the pack is always in need of a healer, and I am, if not the best, then very good at my job," she said. "Are there other healers in the tribe," I asked. "Oh yes, several, most of them the same age or older than me. We have a few train-e healers on the other side of the meadow though," she said. This stirred something in me, from long ago when I was just a little girl, back when I was very sick. "Burdette, have there been any pack members who have been healers," I asked. She thought this over before answering, "No, not in my life time," she said, "Why do you ask?" "Just curious," I said. There was a lingering feeling that there was a connection somewhere that I couldn't see; a connection between my illness as a child and how I became a wolf. Jacob was looking at me with concern. I gave him a reassuring smile and turned back to eating my muffin.

"Well, I had better wrap up your leg before you go to meet the Cullen clan," she said getting up and walking over to the big table. I hopped up onto the table and she removed the bandages for me. There was no blood on the bandages and the cut was almost gone, with just a long jagged scab left. "I'll put some cream on it, rather than the herbs which might irritate the new skin, and then the new bandage," she said walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a small tin with a sweet smelling balm in it. She ran two fingers across the balm and brought up a good sized glob of it and began spreading it over the scab. "It hasn't been bothering you, no high fever or excess bleeding," she asked as she worked. "Nope," I said. I glanced up at Jacob and caught his eye. He walked over to stand beside me, taking my hand in his. His touch was comforting and alleviating the feeling of unease that had come from the unknown and unidentified connection. "Alright, your all ready for your close up," she said stepping back to allow me to hop off the table. "Thank you Burdette," I said hugging her. She smiled, "Your very welcome," she said, "Make sure none of those vampires hurts her Jacob, I like this girl a lot," she said turning to Jacob with a broad smile. Jacob's face was stony at her remark but I elbowed him laughing and he grinned. "Don't worry Burdette, I like her too, I wouldn't mind keeping her around for a little while longer," he said wrapping an arm around me. I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me. "Alright, that's enough for this Grandma to handle for one day," she said ushering us out of the house, flapping her green cloth at us. We walked out into the bright sunshine and taking Jacob's hand, we began walking towards the garage.

The rest of the pack was already assembled there. Sam looked over at us and nodded, "We're all here, let's go," he said. We walked into the woods in a loose group but as we neared the boundary the others moved tighter around Jacob and I; Jacob still holding my hand. The boundary came into view and I saw them; 7 beautiful men and woman stood at the edge of the embankment on their side. I recognized Carlisle immediately, his blonde hair and tall figure standing at the front of the group. There were three woman and three other men behind him; one of the men looked to be as big as Paul with his heavily muscled arms. Sam looked back at me and I released Jacob's hand as I stepped forward to join him at the front of our group, Jacob right behind me. 7 pairs of golden eyes turned towards me as we stepped to the edge of the embankment on our side. "Good morning," said Carlisle pleasantly, speaking to the pack. "Isn't it a little early for you to be out of your coffins," said Paul. "Paul, show a little decorum and act your age," I spat at him before Sam could speak. This earned me a few raised eyebrows from the vampires that stood in front of me. "Good morning Carlisle, please excuse Paul," said Sam glancing at me out of the corner of his eye with a slight smile. "It's perfectly alright," said Carlisle. He turned to me and I sensed rather than saw Jacob tense behind me, "Arianna, I'd like to introduce you to my family," he said kindly. I nodded and he turned to the others.

One-by-one they stepped forward as far as they could with the boundary so close and introduced themselves. Alice was a skinny young woman with brown hair and a pixy haircut that framed her kind featured face. Jasper was behind her and appeared to be her mate, with a hand on her waist the entire time. Jasper was tall and had sandy brown hair and spoke with a very mild southern accent that wasn't easy to pick up unless you listened carefully. Esme introduced herself next; she was very sweet and actually reached out to hug me but retracted her arms quickly at a glance over my shoulder. "It's ok, I don't mind," I said to her. She smiled warmly at me and she gave me an awkward and brief hug over the waters of the boundary before stepping back to stand next to Carlisle. The brief moment my skin made contact with hers I could feel just how cold her skin was; cold only on the outside it seemed. The scuffing sounds behind me made it obvious Jacob was being restrained. I turned to see Jared, Seth and Paul all holding onto Jacob. I walked swiftly to him and they released him as I placed a hand on his chest, "Jacob, calm down, she didn't hurt me," I said soothingly. He looked down at me and put a hand over mine on his chest. I turned and walked back to the edge of the water with Jacob close behind me. Carlisle looked at me and then Jacob and then me again and a look if comprehension flashed across his face. Esme looked a little uneasy but I gave her a reassuring smile. She was a thin woman with dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders; bangs hanging low over her forehead.

Next Emmett introduced himself. He had been the man I had noticed earlier with the thick arms, one of which was wrapped around the waist of a beautiful blonde woman. Her name was Rosalie and her hair was a wavy sheet of gold that fell over her shoulders. She had a cunning and beautiful yet dangerous look playing on her lips and twinkling in her eyes. Finally, a tall man with brown wavy hair stepped forward, "My name is Edward," he said. He looked into my eyes and sensing his presence in my mind I put up a wall. "I would prefer if you didn't try and poke around in my mind Edward Cullen," I said. Edward looked shocked, "How…" he said. "I guess I'm not the only one with supernatural abilities," I said, smiling slightly. Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and chuckled softly in my ear.

"She is your mate Jacob," Edward stated. "I am, and he is mine," I said, "But mind you don't start poking around in his head, or I'll poke back." At my words the mood in the group of vampires changed slightly. Edward's thoughts reflected this change as they registered quite clearly in my mind. He knew that messing with Jacob, whom they hadn't known had mated, would be a very bad idea; and us as a couple we presented a strong force to him. Sam, seemingly realizing the mood that had spread through the group, stepped forward, "Carlisle," he said and Carlisle turned to look at him, "I wanted to ask you, and your family, if any of the four vampires we have killed this past week have crossed onto your lands." Carlisle nodded solemnly, "Two males crossed our lands a few days ago but we were unable to stop them," said Carlisle, "I do not know why they came." "They sought revenge," I said. Carlisle turned to look at me, "I killed one of the men's mate because he attacked Emma," I said. Carlisle nodded, "I'm sorry we were not able to stop them," he said. There it was again, he was apologizing for the transgressions of other vampires, "It wasn't your fault," I said, "We stopped them before they could harm anyone." Carlisle glanced at my leg, "That was from another male vampire who crossed our lands yesterday," I said. "So that's where he went," said Emmett. The others turned to look at him. "I was hungry and went out for a snack," he said, his voice tinged with the sound of his bloodlust, "And I saw the bugger running through the woods. I started tracking him but I lost him just before the boundary." "That is three men, and a female you said you killed Arianna, correct," said Carlisle. I nodded, "Do we know if they fed before they came through," I asked, dreading what the answer might be. "There have been no reports of mysterious deaths or disappearances in Forks," said Carlisle. "What about in Winthrop," I asked. "Not that I know of," said Carlisle. I hoped he was right, I couldn't bear the idea of anyone I loved being killed to satisfy the hunger of a blood sucking beast. "That's rather harsh," said Edward looking at me. I glared at him, realizing I had let my guard down, "If a red-eye killed one of your family, I don't think you'd have a warm, fuzzy feeling towards them either," I said coldly. "No, you're right, I wouldn't. But we are not all like that, you realize," he said. "I do realize that not all vampires are cold hearted murderers. Carlisle and Esme and the rest of your family are proof enough of that," I said, "Not all of them are willing to find alternative means for sustenance however." "Watch it Edward, she's quick this one," said Carlisle smiling at me. "Sam, I don't understand why there have been so many vampires around here lately either, I would suggest that if another on does come, that whoever catches them should ask them why they have come," said Carlisle. I almost didn't want to ask but I said, "This couldn't have anything to do with me being here could it?" Carlisle shook his head, "I doubt it to be honest. You, just like the rest of your pack, are both human and wolf, most vampires do not know you exist. No, I would say their sudden arrival is nothing more than coincidence. The first was a mate to one of the two males who followed her, and the third had no connection that we know of to the first three. I don't think there is anything to worry about." Sam nodded, "I would suggest, coincidence or not, that we all think over whether anything around here has changed, besides Arianna's arrival, that may prompt more vampires to come here," he said. Carlisle nodded, "If we think of anything, we shall let you know immediately," said Carlisle.

Sam nodded and turned to us, "Arianna, Jacob, Jared, you're on patrol," he said. We nodded, "It was very nice meeting you all," I said turning to look at the Cullen's. "The pleasure was ours," said Carlisle with a small bow. We stood and watched as the Cullen's slowly retreated into the woods and then heard the tell-tale whoosh as they took off running through the trees. Jacob, Jared and I stripped down and tied our clothes to our ankles and then transformed as the rest of the pack made their way towards Jacob's garage. My mind was buzzing with information. I was worried that I was endangering the rest of the pack because I was here, that one of my family might be hurt with all of these vampires running around, and that lingering question of how I became a wolf. "_Arianna, you're making us dizzy_," said Jared jokingly. "_That may be the second shift your now on for_," said Jacob. I smiled, "_Sorry, a lot on my mind_," I said and put up the wall between us so that my scrambled thoughts wouldn't distract them. Jacob brushed his shoulder against mine, _I think telling you not to worry is pointless at this point so I won't_," he said. I let down my wall to him so I could respond, "_You'd be right about that. Can we talk later, after patrol, I need to get some stuff straightened out in my head and I'm going to need help with this one_," I said. He smiled lightly, "_Of course we can_," he said, nuzzling me gently.

I let my wall down as my thoughts turned to focus on the patrol. Jared and Jacob walked off to go around the edges while I kept to the middle. The forest was dimly lit at this time of the day, with little of the morning sunlight filtering through the thick canopy of leaves above me. The ground was damp with dew and the slow drip of water from the leaves. The air was cool now but around lunch time I knew it would be hot and muggy; wonderful weather to have a fur coat on in. I heard Jacob and Jared laugh at this through our connection and smiled to myself; I loved making him laugh. "_She is so cute_," I heard Jacob think and pulling my smart ass jeans on I said, "_Why yes I am, and don't you ever forget it_," and I heard him chuckle. "_Can you two knock it off, I think I'm going to be sick_," said Jared making retching sounds. "_Oh hush you, you'll be the same way when you find your mate_," I said. "_Yeah, we're not even that bad. You said yourself that Paul and Emma were, and still are worse_," said Jacob. "_Ok, ok, but can you keep it to a bare minimum please, I really liked my breakfast going down, I'm not so sure it will taste very good coming back up_," said Jared. "_We'll try, no promises though_," I said smirking to myself. I heard more retching noises and Jacob chuckling in my head as I continued walking through the woods.

**I didn't learn to say 'Good Morning' in the Quileute language on my own! I refereed to this website which has the pronunciation and meanings for many other words in the pack's native language! Its really interesting stuff; check it out at: quileute-legend/quileute-word**


	35. Lust

**It took me a while to make a very important decision and I've made up my mind, but I won't say any more! You'll just have to read it to find out! ;) ~Arianna **

We came walking out of the woods at 12 o' clock for lunch having met no vampires or anything else remotely dangerous in the woods. We ate tuna sandwiches with ice tea and watermelon on Sam and Emily's front steps and then went back on patrol until dinner. When we walked into the house I thought for a moment that no one was home but walking into the kitchen we found Emily sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around Sam's waist, kissing. Jacob cleared his throat loudly and they both jumped. Emily blushed as Sam stepped away from her and took her hands. She hopped down and kissed him lightly on the lips before turning to stir a pot of beans on the stove. "Sorry Sam, didn't mean to walk in on you two," I said apologetically. "It's ok," he said smiling at me, "I did that to you two this morning too." I still felt bad though; Sam had told me nothing he and Emily did was private from any of us but still. I was very thankful I could block the others from seeing everything Jacob and I did, like in the shower, if Paul ever saw that he would never let me live it down! "I wouldn't like him to see that either," Jacob whispered in my ear and kissing me lightly on the neck. "I'm projecting again aren't I," I said. "Mhm," he said with his lips still on my neck. I smiled, I liked him being able to hear me even when I didn't speak aloud; it strengthened the connection that bound us together. Jacob and I sat down on the couch as we waited for dinner. I curled up on his lap, my head on his chest as Jared sat down across from us. "What did you want to talk about Arianna," asked Jacob recalling our conversation in the woods. "I wanted to ask you, Jacob, you don't think I am the reason all these vampires are coming here, do you," I asked. Jared answered before Jacob could, "Don't worry about it Arianna, it's just Sam being paranoid. You heard Carlisle," he said. I nodded, "Yes, and can you think of anything else that has changed around here besides me," I said. "It's not because of you," said Jacob, "But I have a feeling something's up, Quil and Embry have mono so that means we're about to have two new wolves. That doesn't often happen unless there are going to be or are more vampires wandering around close by." I was silent for a moment as I let this new information soak in. More vampires could be on their way, but why? I felt certain now that it couldn't be me, no one knew who I was outside of Winthrop so why would a bunch of seemingly foreign vampires come looking for me. Jared was in a local jail alongside his father and the officer who let Jared go after being bribed by Mr. Kempt. Mr. Kempt also didn't deal with anyone outside of Winthrop that I knew of so he or his son knowing some out of town vampires was out of the question. But there was still the question if why, if not me, the vampires where here. "Anybody home over there," said Jared and I started. "What," I said, shaking my head slightly to clear it. "You kind of zoned out there for a minute," said Jared. "I was thinking," I said. "About what," he asked. "About things so very complex that your tiny brain would explode if you tried to comprehend them," I said and Jacob burst out laughing.

Ten minutes later the entire pack was assembled and I helped Emily carry over a large pot of baked beans and a small mountain of hotdogs and buns. We all sat down, taking two and three hotdogs at a time and topping them with an assortment of condiments. I put my beans in my bun along with ketchup and sweet and sour pickle slices before dropping the hotdog on top. Jacob who was sitting next to me put mustard, beans, dill pickles and mayo on top of his meanwhile across from me Seth was packing anything and everything that was within reach onto his dog. "Are you hungry Seth," I said laughing. He looked up at me, "I am starving, I've been eating all day and it still hasn't been enough," he said. "You're getting ready to grow little bro," said Leah, "Maybe you'll be able to live in your own house now. What a blessing that would be." "I'm not hard to live with am I," asked Seth looking affronted. "Lets see," said Leah putting on a look of intense contemplation, "You leave the toilet seat up, you leave your dirty clothes all over the house, and you're my little brother so you drive me insane in general" she said ticking them off on her fingers. We all laughed as Leah flung an arm around his neck and with the other gave him a noogie. This had to be one of the best parts about living here; we were always laughing, usually at one of the others but none the less, it was great to laugh with all of them. A feeling of happy contentment stole over me as I looked around at all of their smiling faces. I love them all so much, I thought to myself; even Paul. Jacob took my hand under the table and smiled at me and I smiled back. This was the best part I thought to myself; him.

A cold front was moving in from over La Push making it a chilly night so Sam started a fire. Everyone moved into the living room after clearing the dishes off the table and leaving them in the sink. Emily and I made tea and coffee for everyone and brought it out to them and then sat down too. I sat curled up next to Jacob who put his arm around me as I sipped my tea. We all sat in silence until Jacob spoke, "Sam, what do you think," he asked. No one had to ask what Jacob was talking about. "Arianna is not the reason, I'm certain of that, but there has to be something going on," said Sam. Jacob nodded, "I agree," he said, "Any theories?" Sam ran a hand through his hair, he looked very tired all of a sudden, "None, it makes no sense, unless we are all just over reacting," he said wearily. Emily put a hand on his chest and shifted to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled down at her and pulled her closer to him. We settled back into silence as it began to rain. The fire crackled and the rain grew heavier but we still sat in silence; everyone keeping their thoughts to themselves. Sam finally broke the silence, getting up and stretching he said, "Well, Paul, your with me, lets go." He kissed Emily goodnight before both he and Paul stripped on the front steps and ran into the woods, fazing just inside the line of trees. A crack of thunder made us all jump, "They shouldn't be out there in this weather," said Emily looking worried as she curled up in the seat Sam had just vacated. "They'll be ok Emily, we've all been on patrol in this weather before," said Seth. Emily nodded but still looked worried. I got up and went over to her, pulling my feet up next to me and putting an arm around her, "Seth is right, they'll be fine," I said quietly. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. Now that I was closer to her I realized that she didn't look right, she was paler than usual. "Are you feeling alright Emily," I asked her quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "I'm fine, I'm just tired, I think I'll go up to bed," she said yawning. "Are you sure," I said looking at her with concern. "Yep, I'm all good," she said with a smile. She got up and stretched, "Well, I'm going to hit the hay, you can all stay as long as you like," she said. "We'll clean up the mess before we leave," I said. She waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up in the morning," she said and then, bidding us all goodnight, she went upstairs to bed.

I got up and walked back over to Jacob who stood up holding his empty coffee mug and my empty tea cup. I gathered up the rest of the cups as the rest of the pack departed and Jacob and I quickly and quietly cleaned the dishes that had been left in the sink from dinner and the cups. We stacked them on the wooden drying rack with the towel under it next to the sink and left the house, closing the door quietly behind us. We ran across the yard through the now lashing rain. By the time we got to our house we were soaked to the bone. "It's a damn downpour!" said Jacob as we stepped inside. I pulled my wet hair out of my face to look at him, "No it's only sprinkling," I said sarcastically and he broke into a grin. I started pulling off my damp clothes, still standing in front of the door. I pulled off my shorts and shirt, rolling them in a ball and then walking into the bathroom. I draped the wet clothes over the shower curtain rail and then Jacob came in with his wet clothes and did the same. He went into his room and came back out with his comforter which he tossed on the couch and then he started a fire. I sat down and curled up in the blanket in my bra and undies which had been spared from being soaked through. Jacob was also just in his boxers and as he bent over I stifled a silly little giggle in the blanket as I looked at his tight ass. He straightened up when the fire was going good and came over to me. I hopped up to let him stretch out on the couch with his shoulders propped up on a pillow. I climbed on top of him pulling the blanket over both of us.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up to rest my head on his chest. He brought one hand up from my waist to stroke my drying hair, "Besides the whole vampire problem, what else did you want to talk about, what's on your mind," he asked my gently. "How I became a wolf. I feel like I know, like there is a memory somewhere in my brain that is the key. But I can't put my finger on it and it's frustrating as all hell!" I said. Jacob was silent for a moment, stroking my hair and watching the flames dance. "Is that why you were asking Burdette about healers," he asked finally. "Yeah, I feel like there is a connection. What that connection might be, I have no idea," I said. "Don't stress out about it," he said turning his head to look at me, "When you're meant to know, it will come to you." "Have you been spending a lot of time with Burdette lately because that is exactly what I would expect her to say," I said smiling. He chuckled, "Well I am her grandson so maybe she's rubbed off on me," he said. I laughed, "I guess so," I said. I shifted slightly to pull the blanket over my shoulders and he grunted. "What," I asked looking up at him. "It's nothing," he said shifting under me. I pressed closer to him, feeling his abs against my stomach; he was so warm. I shifted to kiss him and he took a sharp breath in. "Jake, what's wrong, am I hurting you," I asked looking at him with concern. "It's nothing, I'm fine," he said. "You're a terrible liar," I said.

He looked down at me looking uncomfortable and nervous and some other emotion I couldn't identify. "Jake," I said quietly hearing his heart beat quicken. "Arianna," he said softly, "You need to stop that." "Stop what," I asked innocently. "Stop being so damn cute," he said shifting again so that I was not fully on top of him but rather half on him half on the couch. "And why should I do that," I asked slyly. "Because you're already turning me on and I don't want to do anything to you that you don't want me to," he said. My eyes widened as his words sunk in and I understood why he kept trying to move me off of him. He looked into my eyes, his nervousness not quite hiding what I now recognized as lust. I put a hand on his chest and he took it in his. Bringing it to his lips he kissed it lightly, "Arianna, I would never hurt you, I would never do anything like Jared did to you, do you understand that," he asked, a plea in his voice. It hit me then that I wasn't at all bothered by the fact that Jacob was 'turned on' as he put it, I knew he would never hurt me, he would never make me do anything I didn't want to regardless of his own feelings; in fact… "You know, it's actually rather flattering to know I have that effect on someone," I said. The nervousness in his chocolate brown eyes melted away, replaced by a look of shear love and tenderness. He smiled lightly and I leaned up to kiss him. I moved to kneel over him but before I could lay back down on his chest he put his hands on my waist, "Arianna, you're going to feel it if you lay back down on me," he said. My hair fell forward and I bent over him, bringing my mouth right next to his ear, "You are my mate Jacob Black, and that means I am completely comfortable with feeling every inch of your body against mine," I whispered and then lay down.

As I settled into my original position I felt it; his hard shaft pressed firmly against the inside of my thigh. I moaned softly and he lowered his hands to my hips. "Arianna," he groaned as I shifted slightly. This simple touch was already sending heat flaring through my veins. Here we were again, having already come so close to having sex before; in the shower for example, but never acting on our need for each other. I hadn't realized just how much I needed him and now I couldn't wait any longer. I moved again, my pelvis locked against his. He groaned and sat up, locking me in his arms and taking my lips. He kissed me fiercely and I kissed him back with just as much fire as sparks flew between us. "Arianna," he said breathlessly, "I won't be able to stop myself if we keep this up." He put a hand on my ass and clenched his fist and I moaned loudly. I didn't answer immediately; I was too focused on his hands which were now moving slowly up my back to my bra. "Jake," I moaned, "Jake I don't want you to stop," I said breathlessly. I took his face in my hands and looked into his eyes, "I love you," I whispered. He kissed me, biting my lip lightly, "I love you too," he said.


	36. Lycanthropy

**I have to let you all in on a little secret; up until a few days ago I had no idea why I had had so many vampires coming onto the Pack's lands. Not to fear however, I've figured it out in a way I think you will all find very interesting! I won't say any more, you'll just have to wait and see! ~Arianna**

I woke up feeling warm and content, curled up in Jacob's arms, lying on the couch. I looked around the living room in the dim light of a cloudy morning. The fire burned low in the grate, embers glowing and popping occasionally. My bra and underwear lay on the floor next to Jacob's boxers; we hadn't bothered putting them back on last night. Last night… Memories flashed across my mind of the erotic things Jacob and I had done together. Shivers of pleasure ran through me at the thought. A few years ago I would have been scared shitless of the idea of having sex before I was married; not because I thought it was wrong but because if my mother had found out she would have disowned me. I had never really wanted to have sex with anyone though so that had never been an issue until Jared came into my life. And yet even after all I went through with him I was happy and proud to know that I wasn't afraid of being touched or kissed by Jacob and that I thought was a great improvement from a few weeks ago. I was also very proud to say that Jacob and I were not what people like my mother would call 'stereotypical teenagers'. We were mature enough to know what we were doing and had been safe about it; 'Unlike most of the young people your age,' my mother would have said with her noise in the air.

Jacob ran a hand through my hair and I jumped, having not realized he was awake and watching me. I look up at him and he smiled warmly. "Good morning my love," he said. "Good morning," I said smiling and leaning up to kiss him. He kissed me back passionately. He sat up with me in his arms, the blanket that had been over us falling down to around my waist. "Are you ok," he said breaking away from me. "What do you mean," I asked, puzzled. "Did I hurt you," he asked, already looking guilty. "Nope, I'm a little sore, but in a very good way," I said smiling slyly. "I didn't scare you, did I," he asked. I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I could. "I could never be scared of you Jacob," I said, knowing he was still worried about being like Jared. He locked his arms around me, pressing his lips to the crook of my neck. "I just wanted to make sure," he whispered against my neck, "After seeing how scared you were when Jared walked into that clearing… I never want you to be afraid of me, afraid of me hurting you like he did." "I'm not scared of you Jacob, I love you so much and I know you would never hurt me, not ever," I said. "I love you," he said, raising his head off my shoulder to look at me, "I will never let anything hurt you." I kissed him deeply, inserting my tongue into his mouth and not breaking away from him until we were both out of breathe. "We had better get something to eat," he said and then glancing down at our naked bodies, "And maybe we should put some clothes on." I smiled at him slyly, "Do we have to," I asked. He chuckled as he stood up and lifted into his arms, blanket and all. "At least until we get off patrol," he said and I giggled as he carried me into my room.

Once we were both dressed we ate bowls of cereal before heading over to Sam and Emily's. It was cloudy and still sprinkling as we walked across the yard. We met Sam and Paul as they came out of the woods, soaking wet and grumpy. "I'm taking a shower and then Arianna, Leah and Seth are going on patrol," said Sam and walked inside without bothering to put on his clothes. Paul slipped on his shorts and sneakers and then jogged back to his house to see if Emma was awake yet. Jacob and I walked inside to wait for Sam. We sat down on the couch and I curled up in his arms. "How is your leg," Jacob asked me, running a hand up and down my thigh. "I haven't taken the bandages off from yesterday but I would assume that I'm one hundred percent healed," I said. I began pulling at the top of the bandages to find the loose end when I hear Emily come down the stairs. I looked over the couch and took one look at her and got up. She looked just as pale as she did last night but in the dim light of the grey sky outside she looked worse. "Emily, are you ok," I asked with concern. "You wolves, I thought it was just the guys but I think you're all over protective," she said grumpily. I guess Sam and Paul weren't the only ones in a less than cheerful mood this morning. "I'm sorry Arianna, I didn't mean to be short with you, I'm just tired," she said with a yawn, "I didn't get much sleep last night." "It's alright Emily," I said. I put the kettle on the stove and lit the flame below it to boil water for tea. As I made tea Emily sat down at the kitchen table; something was up, I knew it. Well I should just add that to the ever growing list of things I have to worry about, I thought to myself. I sat down with Emily with two cups of tea and milk and sugar. As she drank the tea Emily's color improved but she said she wasn't hungry when I offered to make her something for breakfast, "I'll make myself something in a little while, but thank you," she said. Leah, Seth, Emma and Paul came walking in the door just as Sam came walking back downstairs, "Ok, Arianna, Leah and Seth, you're on for this morning," he said and then began making himself a cup of coffee. We all nodded and stood up to walk outside. Jacob followed me to the door and gave me a kiss before turning and jogging in the direction of his garage. I pulled off my clothes my bandage, revealing a completely healed leg. I tied the clothes loosely to my ankle with a belt and then fazed. The woods were dark with less sun light filtering through the canopy of leaves than usual. Drops of rain fell through the gaps in the foliage and slid off the leaves soaking our coats through. Seth stayed in the center of the woods while Leah and I patrolled the perimeter; passing each other at least once every hour.

We all kept up a running conversation about how we varied from the werewolves of human legends to pass the time. "_Do you know if there are werewolves in other parts of the world," I _asked, "_I mean, the Greeks and English have werewolves in there most ancient of legends and stories_?" "_It's possible I suppose, but then humans are so bad at recognizing anything out of the ordinary. For example they almost never see the odd behavior of a vampire trying to blend into their community as being suspicious_," said Leah, "_They just shrug off any misgivings with simple excuses for their behavior. Take the Cullen's for example, the kids at the high school all think that Edward and Alice and the rest never come to school on sunny days because their parents are nature freaks and take them hiking_." "_Back to the legends of Greek mythology though, we were born with the ability to faze, but in the legend of Lycaon, he is cursed for a crime against the Greek god Zeus and forced into a wolf form permanently_," said Seth. "_Look who knows his Greek myths_," I said appreciatively. "_You know a lot about them too, a lot about werewolves in fact_," said Leah. "_I made a point to study Lycanthropy, including all of the werewolf legends, when I realized I was one_," I said, "_I know that in Europe back in the 17th and 18th century one of the defining characteristics of a werewolf in its human form was a uni-brow_." Seth and Leah laughed hysterically, "_You know, that's kind of insulting, I mean a uni-brow!_" said Leah through her laughter. "_We do have to give the 19th century Europeans some credit though. In their medieval folk lore werewolves were known to dig up corpses and devour them. We don't dig them up, but we do kill corpses that walk and talk and suck blood_," I said. "_I just think it would be nice if there were a legend in existence, beside our own, that doesn't make us out to be crazy, murderous beasts that come out to play when the moon is full_," said Seth. "_Don't we all_," said Leah.

By the time we ate lunch and were back on patrol the steady drizzle had turned into lashing rain once again. "_We are all going to smell like wet dog_," I said. The chill of the rain didn't bother us through our high body heat but we all looked like we had taken a dip at La Push and we weren't too pleased about that. Seth and Leah went back to their house when patrol ended but I walked in the direction of Jacob's garage and then transformed behind a tree and changed into my clothes. I was drenched in seconds; the rain pelted my bare arms as I ran towards Jacob's garage. My hair was plastered to my head but wavy at the ends; even when soaked to the bone it was curly. Patrol without him in this weather had been miserable; even with Leah and Seth keeping me company. I ran into the garage and walked around my Jeep to find him fixing up his bike. He stood up to look at me as I came in and putting down the wrench he had held in his hand he opened his arms and I walked into them. "How was patrol," said Jacob. "Wet," I said pulling away from him before I got his t-shirt wet too. "I can see that," he said chuckling. I pulled my hair out of my face and tied it up with a hair tie I had around my wrist. My clothes were already beginning to dry; the water evaporating where the cloth touched my skin. "Your leg feeling alright," he asked, bending down to examine it. "Yep, not even a scar," I said. "Good," said Jacob quietly and I felt him touch his lips softly to the spot. I shivered slightly and he stood up, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his waist and took a deep breath in of his scent. He smelled a little like motor oil but underneath that was the smell of the woods and blueberries. I could also smell my own scent on him and I felt my wolf stir with contentment at this. "I can smell myself on you as well," he whispered into my ear, hugging me tighter. _She's mine_, whispered Jacob's thoughts. I stood on tip toe and kissed him, _I am yours_ I projected to him.

Jacob and I ran hand in hand to Sam's house for dinner. The down pour had not let up and there were warnings state wide about possible water level rises which could result in flooding. A fire was going in the hearth and Emily had made a big pot of beef stew for dinner. We all sat on the couches to eat and when we were done Sam got up. "Carlisle called me today," he said without preamble, "He wishes to have a meeting with us; all of us." "At the stream," I asked. "No," said Sam, "He wants us to come to his house-." "Why the hell does he want us to come into his house," Paul interrupted, "Why can't he just tell us at the boundary line." "Carlisle said that the information he has is of a sensitive nature and does not want any unwanted listeners overhearing it," said Sam patiently. By the look on Sam's face he didn't like the idea of entering the Cullen home but it looked to me as if we wouldn't have a choice; we needed to know what was going on.

**I looked up legends and myths about werewolves all over the world on the following web page if you'd like to check it out and learn more! ( wiki/V%C3%A2rcolac )**


	37. Island Coven

**Not one of my longest chapters but still, it's filled with important details. A warm welcome to **_golden-priestess_ **who is the newest follower of this story and a ****BIG**** thank you to all of my followers for their patience with me as I write new chapters and for their reviews; keep 'em coming guys! ~Arianna**

I crawled into Jacob's bed and wrapped myself in his scent. He was on patrol for the night and as soon as patrol ended he would come and wake me up. Then we would meet Edward Cullen at the boundary line and he would lead us, in wolf form, to the Cullen's home. I tossed and turned for most of the night; not able to sleep with so much on my mind and without Jacob to wrap his arms around me. I realized around midnight that this was the first night I had spent alone, without Jacob next to me, in almost two weeks; I didn't like it. I now felt empathetic with Emily who never seemed to sleep well with Sam on patrol. Maybe that's why she has been looking ill lately, I thought to myself around 1 a.m.. I finally fell asleep around 2 a.m. and Jacob came to wake me up at about 6:30. At first I just rolled over and tried to hit him with a pillow to go away but then he ripped the covers off of me and I jumped out of bed. "Jacob Black I'm going to kick your ass for that," I yelled as he laughed at me. My hair was a mess from tossing and turning all night and I was in a very bad mood. He ducked out of the room as I tried to throw another pillow at his head, still laughing and yelled over his shoulder he would make me a cup of coffee and some breakfast. I got dressed rather grudgingly, pulling on a horizontally striped tank with navy canvas shorts and my light grey Keds. I braided my hair into a side braid and then went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," he said smiling as he handed me a cup of coffee. I scowled at him as I sat down on one of the stools. He put a bowl of cereal with fresh blueberries floating in it in front of me and then, standing behind me he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I missed you last night," he whispered into the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned back into him and felt my bad mood melt away. "I missed you too, I'm sorry I snapped at you," I said, "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." "It's ok," he said, squeezing me tight. He let go of me so I could eat and got himself something for breakfast. Once we were both finished we walked in the direction of his garage. Most of the pack was already there and we had to wait only a few minutes for Paul and Emma to join us.

We met Edward at the boundary line as planned and he led us through the woods. It only took us fifteen minutes at a steady run to get there and once there we all fazed and changed behind trees before we followed Edward into the house. It was a big, open space with a large kitchen, living room, and study on the first floor and several spacious bedrooms and two full bathes on the second. I was shocked by how many windows there were and how very clean and normal it looked. Edward led us all into the study where the rest of the Cullen's were waiting. Carlisle was sitting at a large wooden desk with a book open in front of him. Esme stood next to him and the rest of his family were scattered about the large room, reclining on sofas or sitting in plush arm chairs. The room was very inviting, the walls lined with bookshelves full of books on every topic from vampire lore to famous poetry. Had the room not been full of vampires I would have loved to plop down in an armchair with the first book that stirred my interest.

Carlisle stood up to greet us as Edward shut the door of the study. "Welcome," said Carlisle. Sam nodded politely, "You said over the phone that you had some information about the recent increase in vampires coming onto our lands," said Sam. "I do, please, everyone make themselves comfortable," said Carlisle. Alice beamed at me from a couch where she sat with Jasper so I sat next to her, Jacob never leaving my side. He took my hand in his as Carlisle began to speak.

"There is a coven of vampires that is renowned for putting up shop, so to speak, on shorelines where they can have an easy escape route from any rival covens," said Carlisle, sitting down and handing the book he had been reading to Sam, "As you can see there, for centuries this clan, which is known as the Island Coven because of its fondness for small secluded islands, has hopped from the shores of England and Ireland in the Atlantic to Saint Lucia and Barbados in the Caribbean; growing in number all the time. Over the last 200 years they have grown to about 20 vampires in total and have been slowly making their way up from the Gulf of California. It appears to me that they have been sending scouts to locate where they will move to next. I have checked local news reports from California and Oregon and they have moved more than 600 miles in the past two weeks with disappearances occurring in ocean side communities as close as Lincoln City in Oregon." Carlisle picked up a stack of papers and handed them to Edward to show us; all of them were printed with news headlines or articles from California and Oregon newspapers detailing the person or persons who had gone missing. Edward handed me a copy of an article printed off of the _San Francisco Chronicle_ website. A mother of two from San Francisco had gone missing after going on a jog with her dog in a local state recreation area. The dog had come home with a few cuts on his neck but otherwise unharmed. The article was followed by a picture of a smiling woman in her early thirties holding a chubby little toddler in her arms as she waved at the camera from a beach towel; the caption said the picture was taken at China Beach in San Francisco.

Tears stung my eyes as I gazed at the little toddler and his little brother or sister who would now grow up without a mother because even if the police didn't know it yet, she was never coming home to her two children."I believe the first woman was sent here to scout for any enemy covens, the two that followed only wanted revenge, and the fourth was also probably a scout," Carlisle continued, "They know we are here but they don't know you exist, not many of our kind do, so I would guess that they think we have been killing their coven members for coming too close. This could turn out in a coven war. I would suggest a diplomatic approach; talk to the head of the coven and tell him or her that they are not welcome. Somehow I don't think he, or she, will take that too well. In which case we will have to fight them," said Carlisle. "I'll fight," I said standing up, the newspaper article clutched in my hand. A few tears had escaped from my eyes and were making their way slowly down my cheeks. Jacob stood up and wrapped an arm around me as I wiped away my tears, "Wherever she goes, I go," he said firmly. Sam looked around at the rest of the pack, his face expressionless. Finally he turned back to Carlisle, "The pack will fight. Regardless of the boundary, if your clan is under threat, so is ours," he said. Then he turned to look at me, "I guess we will begin sparing a little sooner than I thought," he said smiling.

**I must complement myself on how much detail I put into my story because the places and newspaper you hear about in this chapter actually exist! *patting myself on the back for a job well done***


End file.
